Fur immer btk
by shin-ichi
Summary: TH. Bill et Tom sont tous les deux dans la police, et vont apprendre à ses découvrir. Mais tout ne se passe pas aussi rond qu'ils ne l'espèrent. Dans cette fic, ils ne seront pas frère.
1. Prologue

Titre : Fur Immer BTK

Couple : Bill/Tom

Résumé : Bill et Tom sont tous les deux dans la police et vont apprendre à connaître leurs sentiments. Mais comme souvent, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Note : C'est ma première fic yaoi. Donc j'espère ne pas être trop nul.**

* * *

Prologue**

Tu es tellement tout pour moi  
Tu es mon tout  
Tu es ma moitié  
Tu es celui que j'aime  
Tu es mon amour  
Tu es mon amant  
Tu es celui que je veux épouser  
Mais  
Tu es celui que j'ai failli perdre en te laissant de côté pour te protéger.

* * *

Je sais que ce premier chapitre est court, mais promis les autres seront plus long.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé.

Tchüss.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà, je me suis dis que ça serait pas mal que je mette le premier chapitre en ligne pour répondre un peu aux questions du prologue qui est assez énigmatique.

J'espère qu'il plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 1**_

**POV Tom**

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, l'autre devant être enflé et me faisant mal. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je suis là, j'ai perdu toutou notion du temps. Peut-être un jour, deux ou même une semaine. Je ne suis sûr de rien, même de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Si, la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est d'avoir mal partout, d'avoir les jambes engourdies à force d'être assit sur cette chaise pas du tout confortable, ainsi que mes bras qui sont attachés dans le dos. Mais surtout que Bill, mon Bill, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde m'a abandonné aux mains de ce meurtrier. D'accord, il a été blessé, mais ce que je subis depuis un moment fait que je me sens réellement abandonné. Mais j'ai toujours un peu d'espoir que Bill me cherche effrénément... à moins que ce soir là, il n'ai pas reçut qu'une balle dans l'épaule. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'interrogerait-il et torturerait pour savoir ce que nous, nous savions sur les meurtres qu'il commet. Mais je ne sais rien en dehors des rapports que nous avons lu, même pas ce que Bill a découvert. Je connais simplement ce que qui discrédite Bill de ces meurtres.

La pièce où je me trouve est plongée dans le noir, je ne vois pas ce qui m'entoure. La première fois que je me suis réveillé j'étais déjà ici, sur cette chaise.

J'essaie de bouger mes bras, mais je me mets à crier à cause de la douleur car je me rappelle bien des détonations du revolver, mais surtout de la douleur qui a suivi dans mes épaules quand les balles y ont pénétré. Mais ça c'était au début car il avait remarqué qu'à force de bouger mes bras, j'arrivais à défaire les liens qui m'entravaient. Ensuite tout est plus brumeux, flou. Je sais qu'il m'a drogué plusieurs fois. Il m'a expliqué que ça serait plus crédible pour la suite. Dans tous ces moments de torture, la seule chose qui me permet de tenir est tous mes souvenirs depuis mon premier jour de boulot, où on m'a présenté mon coéquipier, qui n'est autre que Bill. Depuis ce n'est que du bonheur. En mieux que ce que l'autre m'injecte.

Tiens, en parlant de lui, il arrive. Je sens que je vais passer encore un sale quart d'heure.

**- Alors la tapette, prêt à tout me dire aujourd'hui.** Me sort-il.

J'essaie de mettre le plus de distance entre nous, me reculant avec la chaise, aidé de mes jambes. Mais quand il le remarque, il attrape un tournevis qui trainait sur la table et me le plante dans la cuisse.

**- !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POV Bill**

J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire. Cela fait trois jour que cet enfoiré a embarqué mon Tom. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour pas qu'il l'emmène. Je l'ai vu l'assommer sans pouvoir réagir tellement j'avais mal. En plus, à cause de l'autre, je ne peux pas agir à ma guise car je suis accusé des meurtres que lui a commit. Mais là, il a Tom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait. Il a comprit que le seul moyen pour me faire sortir est d'avoir Tom. Ça lui fait une monnaie d'échange. Alors, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus agir seul. Alors, j'ai du prévenir des collègues en qui j'ai confiance : Gustav et Georg.

Il a été difficile de les convaincre que j'étais innocent car toutes les preuves étaient contre moi. Il a donc fallut que je leur apprenne la relation que j'avais avec Tom pour leur prouver que mes alibis étaient fondés. Car oui, avec Tom on avait décidé de cacher à tous qu'on était ensemble car on était sûr qu'on nous séparerait en tant que coéquipier. Ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire car on est complémentaire tous les deux.

Tom est du genre impulsif, à écouter ce qu'on lui dit sans chercher plus lois, alors que moi je suis plus réfléchis, à chercher par moi-même une autre façon de faire plus calme que ce qu'on nous a apprit à l'école de police.

Donc ce n'est que quand je leur ai prouvé que j'étais avec Tom qu'ils ont décidé de m'aider.

La première chose qu'ils ont fait a été de m'extraire la balle de l'épaule car j'avais tellement peur pour Tom que je ne m'en étais pas occupé et que c'était en train de s'infecter.

Heureusement pour moi, Gus savait ce qu'il faisait, mais malheureusement il n'était pas médecin, donc rien pour calmer la douleur surtout quand il triturait la blessure pour en sortir la balle. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, en revoyant le regard qu'il avait je me dis qu'il devait le faire exprès pour me faire comprendre que j'avais tord d'avoir agit comme ça, et surtout d'avoir mit Tom sur la touche car je ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. Et voilà que c'est tout le contraire qui est arrivé.

Donc là, je suis dans la planque que j'ai trouvé, à faire les cent pas à attendre que les G's - comme tout le monde les surnomme - reviennent pour savoir où ils en sont et avoir des nouvelles, car ils m'ont enfermé à clé au quatrième étame pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas plus de conneries.

Le seul moyen que j'ai depuis ces trois jours pour me calmer est de me remémorer les moments que j'ai passé avec Tom qui sont les meilleurs de toute ma vie.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?

Moi je trouve qu'il est assez moyen, mais de toute façon, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris.

Pour laisser votre avis, il y a le bouton juste en dessous.

Tchuss.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens à préciser que c'est un flash-back qu'il va y avoir dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2**_

**POV Tom**

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis sortis de l'école de police, et aujourd'hui je commence mon travail et je vais pouvoir connaître mon coéquipier ainsi que notre chef d'équipe ou supérieur direct. Du moins c'est la même chose de toute façon.

Je me présente à l'accueil où quelqu'un m'emmène dans ce qui doit être une salle de réunion. Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui est assit. Je ne sais pas qui cela peut être. La personne qui m'a accompagné repart en claquant la porte, ce qui fait que la personne sursaute et se retourne.

Je le détaille entièrement : 1m8 environs, yeux marron - magnifique -, brun, les cheveux courts sur les côtés et un peu plus long sur le dessus, un peu style androgyne tellement il a l'air maigre. Je dirais qu'il doit avoir 24 ans à peut prêt. Je remarque un piercing à l'arcade. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. J'aime bien son styler, et franchement il n'est pas moche du tout. Tout à fait mon style.

Oui, j'aime les hommes, je suis gay et je ne m'en cache pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je saute pas tous les beaux mecs. Bien au contraire, je préfère apprendre à connaître avant.

Je m'arrête de le détailler quand je sens que son regard est posé sur moi. D'un coup, lui aussi relève la tête et ses joues s'empourprent quand il remarque que je l'ai prit sur le fait car lui aussi devait me détailler.

Je m'avance vers lui pour le présenter.

**- Bonjours, je m'appelle Tom Trumper.**

**- Enchanté, moi c'est Bill Kaulitz.** Répond-il en me serrant la main que je lui tendais, et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens si envoûtant.

**- À ce que je voie, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.** Dit quelqu'un que je n'avais pas du tout entendu entrer, et Bill non plus apparemment car nous sursautons de concert. **Ah ! J'ai réussi à surprendre les deux premier des deux écoles de police de la région.**

Je me mets à rougir me rappelant ce qui occupait mon esprit quelques instants plus tôt. Je remarque ensuite que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu le visage qui a changé de teinte.

Ensuite, la nouvelle personne, se présente à son tour.

**- Je m'appelle Donald Leideicker, et comme vous avez du le constater, je serais votre chef d'équipe.**

On passa le reste de la journée dans notre bureau en commun à faire du classement. Ce qui fait que avec Bill, nous n'avons pas trop parlé pour apprendre à nous connaître.

**POV Bill**

Cela fait bien une demi heure que je suis dans cette salle à attendre mon chef et mon coéquipier.

Quand je pense que je me suis grouillé pour ne pas être en retard, donc pas coiffé comme il faut, qui sont les retardataires. En tout cas, pour une fois on ne pourra pas me le reprocher.

Je suis tellement perdu que je réagi qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce, seulement quand le porte claque. Je me retourne donc pour voir qui est le nouvel arrivant.

Je suis étonné car il a l'air plus jeune que moi, environ 22 ans, mais aussi parce qu'on à l'air d'être l'opposé de l'autre. Je parle par rapport au niveau du style vestimentaire, car moi qui porte des habits assez prêt du corps, lui à l'air d'en prendre qui fond le double de sa taille.

J'en profite donc pour le détailler. Il fait à peut prêt ma taille, à peine plus petit. Vu les épaules qu'il a, il a l'air plus musclé que moi. Il a les cheveux tressés, brun et les yeux marrons. Par contre son piercing au labret quand il joue avec, trop sex...

_"Heu Bill t'es pas gay à la base."_

Pas que j'aime pas les hommes, mais aucun en particulier ne m'a plus, tout comme les filles de toute façon. Je ne suis plus puceau, mais je peux compter sur les doigts des deux mains le nombre de fois que je l'ai fait. Bon, là faut que j'arrête de m'égarer.

Quand je prends conscience que je suis en train de le mater, je relève la tête et je sens mes joues qui me chauffent.

Ensuite, il s'avance vers moi se présenter et je fais de même en lui serrant la main qu'il me tend. Je remarque qu'elle est un peu rugueuse. C'est qu'il doit savoir s'en servir.

_"Arrête Bill, t'es en train de t'égarer complètement."_

Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Ça se fait pas, c'est mon collègue, je ne le connais pas.

Mais je voudrais tant les sentir sur mon corps, qu'elles montent et descendent lentement, me caressant...

Je suis enfin sorti de mes pensée par une autre voix que je ne reconnais pas, ce qui me surprend de nouveau.

C'est bien pour un flic de se faire surprendre comme ça, surtout deux fois d'affilé.

Ensuite, il en profite pour nous rabaisser. Je ne savais pas que Tom aussi avait été premier de son école de police, lui qui à l'air jeune.

Notre chef se présente à son tour, et je sens que je ne l'apprécie pas trop celui-là. Puis le reste de l'après midi, avec Tom, nous rangeons ce qui sera par la suite notre bureau.

Toute la salle est remplie des dossier d'affaires résolues qui datent d'avant les ordinateurs. J'en profite pour en lire quelques uns, ce qui fait qu'à l'heure de partir, avec Tom, nous n'avons pas encore échangé un mot.

C'est alors que je me décide de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre. Pour apprendre à le connaître si l'on veut pouvoir travailler correctement ensemble. Il ne met pas longtemps à répondre, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Mes yeux restent fixé dessus jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tom me fasse revenir à moi.

**- Heu Bill ?** Fait-il les joues rouge. **Si tu veux qu'on y aille, il faudrait peut-être y aller.**

**- Oui, oui, c'est vrai.** Je réponds distraitement, réagissant un peu en retard, alors que mes yeux avaient suivis chaque mouvement de celle-ci ne les lâchant pas une seule seconde.

Je m'imaginais ces dernières sur les miennes, descendant le long de mon cou, puis ma clavicule,..

Un mouvement de Tom, me fait revenir à la réalité. Donc je me reprends d'un coup le suivant. À l'extérieur, je rejoins ma Yamaha GSX-R1000 millésimée 2006 noire et blanche, et Tom son Audi R8 blanche et noire. Ensuite je le suis jusqu'à un bar non loin d'ici et de chez moi apparemment.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre plaira.

Pour me le dire, il y a le petit icône juste en dessous.

Tchuss.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**POV externe**

Le meurtrier vient de quitter la pièce, laissant Tom dans un piteux état, le tournevis toujours enfoncé dans la cuisse. Ce dernier est évanouie avec tout ce qu'il vient de subir. Seul le souvenir de Bill lui permet de tenir encore. Mais pour combien de temps.

Bill fait toujours les 100 pas. Bientôt, il aura fini de creuser une tranchée dans le salon et il devra passer à une autre pièce. Les G's ne sont toujours pas revenus pour donner des nouvelles. Il en a vraiment marre d'être enfermé ici et ne pas pouvoir sortir sauver son Tom. Il s'affale sur le canapé et se met à somnoler.

_Flash-back :_

En arrivant au bar, Bill se gare juste derrière la voiture de Tom. Ce dernier descend et rejoint Bill. Vu qu'il fait beau, ils s'installent à une table à l'extérieur, profitant de la fraîcheur de la fin de journée. Chacun commande une bière.

Quand le serveuse leur apporte leur commande, elle se met à minauder autour des deux garçons pour essayer d'avoir plus de chance de repartir accompagnée à la fin de son service.

Malheureusement pour elle, aucun ne lui porte un quelconque intérêt. Elle retourne donc au travail déçut et irritée face à l'impassibilité de Tom et Bill.

Les deux concernés le regardent partir et se mettent à rire dès qu'elle est hors de vue. Ils ont put voir le sérieux de l'autre par rapport à un quelqu'un qui pourrait les séduire lors d'enquêtes.

Après cela, Bill reprend son sérieux et commence à interroger Tom, évitant son regard ayant peur de s'y perdre de nouveau.

Alors que Tom au contraire essaie de capturer le sien car il lui permet de mieux connaître les gens. Les yeux ne mentent jamais, pas comme les gestes ou les mots.

**- Alors Tom, présente toi dans les détails.** Demande Bill avant de boire une gorgée de bière pour ne pas montrer qu'il est réellement intéressé, regardant ensuite ce qui les entoure distraitement.

Tom se demande pourquoi Bill ne le regarde pas et à l'air si gêné. Lui aime tellement plonger son regard dans celui noisette de son vis-à-vis. Dès le début, il avait été fasciné par celui-ci, envoûté. C'est ce qui a fait qu'il est tombé sous son charme. En plus, il a l'air triste alors que son corps veut montrer le contraire. Cela donne envie à Tom de le protéger, car il a l'air de souffrir.

Voyant que Bill attend sa réponse, il se met à lui parler un peu de lui-même.

**- Bon, ben comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Tom Trumper, j'ai eu 22 ans il y a deux mois jour pour jour, j'ai toujours vécu ici à Hambourg et je suis diplômé, ainsi que premier de ma session à l'école de police . Et toi cher Bill Kaulitz, fait moi partager ce que je ne sais pas sur toi.**

Bill tourne enfin sa tête vers Tom, mais il s'obstine à ne pas regarder ses yeux. À la place, il observe les mains ou plutôt les doigts de Tom qui sont en train de jouer avec une pièce. Il a l'air tellement habile.

**- Moi, je vais avoir 24 ans le 1****er**** septembre. Moi aussi je suis premier de ma promotion à l'école de police de Kiel, là où je vivais avant d'être transféré ici.**

Bill s'arrête de parler, obnubilé par les doigts de Tom. Apparemment, il ne peut pas rester sans faire quoi que se soit de ces dix doigts.

_"Je sais comment il pourrait s'en occuper sur moi si ça le tente... arrête Bill, depuis que tu l'as vu, t'es vraiment obsédé par lui. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore réfléchi de quel bord tu es."_

Bill est de nouveau sorti de ses pensées par l'intervention de Tom.

**- Alors, parle moi un peu de toi, ta famille, ce qui a fait te faire choisir d'entrer dans la police.**

Bill se braque d'un coup. Il n'aime pas parler de lui et encore moins de sa famille, mais comme il doit travailler, il peut faire un effort. Pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails.

**- J'ai grandi à Kiel au Nord. Mes parents ne travaillent plus. Du moins, sont à la retraite. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école sauf à partir du moment où j'ai trouvé ma voie pour être dans la police. Ce qui a mis du temps. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ça... pour raison personnelle.**

Tom est étonné par son ton sec, un peu brusque.

_"C'était bien lui qui voulait qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?"_

Tom continue de fixer Bill qui l'intrigue beaucoup. Ce côté mystérieux de celui-ci l'attire énormément, lui donne envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de le protéger car il a comprit que derrière cette dureté se cachait quelqu'un de fragile, sensible. Ces yeux qui ont l'air tellement triste, lui prouvent que Bill ne lui dit pas tout.

Bill préfère ne pas se dévoiler. Il ne connait pas Tom, ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il peut se dévoiler. Après tout, ils ne sont que collègue, pas amis. À quoi ça sert des amis ? Ils ne font que vous faire du mal, à venir vous voir quand ils ont besoin et quand vous, vous avez besoin, ils n'y a plus personne.

Voilà ce que Bill pense de l'amitié et c'est alors peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a jamais trouvé l'amour aussi.

**- Moi j'ai toujours vécu à Hambourg, mais dans une famille d'accueil car mes parents ont été tué à ma naissance.** Le visage de Tom s'assombrit à ces mots, mais il reprend vite le contrôle de lui-même. **Voilà pourquoi je suis dans la police. J'ai aussi une demie-sœur de 8 ans que j'adore. Et je précise pour qu'il n'y ait pas ambiguïté, j'aime les hommes. Et toi, tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ?**

Bill est surprit que Tom lui ait parlé aussi franchement, surtout pour ses parents. On ne dirait pas comme ça qu'il a vécu quelque chose d'aussi grave. Il est aussi étonné que Tom lui ait révélé sa sexualité. Au moins s'il est intéressé, il connaîtra les orientations de Tom.

_"Que lui dire sur mes frères ou sœurs ? Est-ce que je peux lui en parler ? Puis-je avoir confiance en lui ?"_

Toutes ces questions qui lui trottent dans la tête. Il est hésitant. Il lui manque cette personne qui lui donnait tant confiance en lui.

Mais avec Tom, il a l'impression que tout le bonheur qui lui a été interdit, lui est de nouveau octroyé.

Tom voyant l'hésitation de Bill n'insiste pas. Il se doute que s'il veut en parler, il viendra de lui même le voir pour en parler.

Ils passent le reste de la fin de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, puis voyant qu'il commençait à ce faire tard, ils se séparent pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira autant que les autres.

Qu'est-ce que Bill peut cacher à Tom pour ne pas aimer parler des frères et sœurs ?

Tchüss


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

**POV externe**

deux semaines passèrent où ils n'eurent aucune affaire. Ils les passèrent à faire de l'archivage, du classement, à jouer l'un contre l'autre sur les ordinateurs qui sont en réseaux.

Tous les soirs, ils allaient soit chez l'un ou l'autre, soit au même bar que la première fois pour boire un coup. Ils apprirent à se connaître un peu plus.

Bill apprit que Tom jouait de la guitare régulièrement et composait, mais aussi qu'il avait pratiqué le karaté et que depuis qu'il avait arrêté, il avait continué à s'entretenir régulièrement. Mais surtout que sa sœur de 8 ans faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son frère qui faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et ça, c'est sûre qu'elle en profitait bien, même pour le faire tourner en bourrique pour rien. Ça Bill à put le voir par lui même durant un week-end qu'elle avait passé à l'appart de Tom.

Par contre Tom, malgré ce qu'il apprit sur Bill, il n'eut pas le renseignement qu'il souhaitait sur les frères ou sœurs. Il apprit donc que Bill chantait vraiment bien, car ils avaient fait un karaoké avec la sœur de Tom, et qu'il composait, mais aussi que tout comme Tom il n'était pas brun de nature mais châtain, et qu'il mangeait comme quatre sans prendre un gramme.

Ce soir, Tom passe la soirée chez Bill pour qu'ils préparent l'anniversaire de ce dernier qui est le lendemain.

Ils passent plus de temps à se chamailler, à rire, à manger et boire ce qui est prévu pour le lendemain. Si ça continue comme ça, il ne restera pas grand chose pour la fête.

Ce qui étonne Tom, c'est que Bill boit de plus en plus alors que minuit approche à grand pas. Ce qui fait que se dernier n'est plus vraiment en état. Il a du mal à tenir debout et parle de plus en plus. Ce que Tom pensait impossible vu que habituellement il ne sort presque rien. De plus les mouvements de Bill sont plus sensuel et Tom reste fixé sur lui. Malgré qu'il s'était interdit de tomber amoureux de son collègue, ses sentiments pour Bill grandissent de plus en plus. Il voudrait tellement sentir ses lèvres sur celles de Bill qui sont pulpeuses, pouvoir caresser cette peau qui à l'air si douce.

Bill, lui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Tom chaque jour qui passait. Il avait même confié à Tom qu'il écrivait des textes pour des chansons. Ce que personne ne sait à par celle qui savait tout de lui. Mais il n'a toujours pas eu la force de les faire lire à Tom. Sa confiance en lui est grande, mais il ne sait pas comment il réagira. Il ne sait toujours pas quels sont les sentiments qu'il a pour Tom, si c'est qu'il le considère comme un ami ou bien plus. Mais il a tout de même l'impression que ça penche de plus en plus pour le seconde solution chaque jour qui passe, vu tout ce qu'il imagine faire ou subir avec Tom.

Par contre, ce soir, il n'a pas trop le moral. Il n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire car lui n'est plus là, mais Tom a réussi à le convaincre. Alors pour ne pas trop y penser, il boit de plus en plus. Et l'alcool fait vite effet vu tous les culs sec qu'il s'enfile. Il se sent de plus en plus détendu, sûr de lui. Il est conscient de ce qu'il fait et dit, mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter.

Mais quand minuit sonne, Bill se mit à pleurer en souhaitant un bon anniversaire à quelqu'un que Tom ne connaissait pas.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, mon Andy.**

Tom était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire face aux pleurs et désespoir de Bill, mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qui était ce Andy. Il osa tout de même poser la question.

**- Andy... c'était mon tout, mon âme, ma moitié... mon jumeau.**

Tom ne sait plus comment réagir avec à cette révélation. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir par dessus tout sur les frères ou sœurs de Bill.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que Bill continuait sur sa lancée.

**- Il est mort, il y a de ça maintenant 10 ans. Il avait de graves problèmes de santé, au niveau des poumons et un jour, ceux-ci se sont rempli d'eau et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir quelqu'un tellement j'étais pétrifié et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il est mort par ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je suis un monstre.**

Bill s'effondra dans les bras de Tom, répétant une litanie de _"c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je suis un monstre."_

Tom ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réconforter Bill qui avait l'air tellement désespéré. Il ferma ses bras autour de son corps si main, posant l'une de ses main sur son dos et l'autre dans les cheveux.

Bill s'apaise petit à petit sous les caresse de Tom dans son dos et ses chuchotements.

**- Chut Bill, calme toi. Chut, je suis là, calme toi, je ne te lâcherais jamais.**

Bill se sent mieux dans les bras de Tom. Ses sanglots se calment, malgré les larmes qui continuent de couler silencieusement.

Tom sent sont cœur s'accélérer avec Bill dans ses bras, qui en plus à la tête dans son cou. La respiration de Bill lui donne des frissons.

Au bout d'un moment, Bill se détache de l'étreinte de Tom pour s'excuser de son comportement, mais son regard se plonge dans celui en amande de Tom et ne peu plus s'en détacher. Tom aussi a les siens ancrés dans ceux si envoûtant de Bill.

Les secondes passent lentement alors que leurs deux visages s'approchent doucement l'un de l'autre. Comme deux aimants dont les pôles s'attirent. Ils ne sont séparés que par quelques millimètres, chacun attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Enfin Bill pose ses lèvres sur celles de Tom.

Un chaste baiser commence entre eux. Juste en surface. Tom ne réagi pas de suite tellement il est surprit que Bill prenne les devants, lui qui avait pourtant dit à Tom aimer normalement les filles. Mais il se revient à la réalité quand Bill s'effondre de nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci endormie.

Alors Tom le prend dans ses bras pour le monter dans sa chambre et le coucher. Ce qui n'est pas difficile vu que poids que fait Bill. Arrivé dans la chambre, Tom allonge Bill sur son lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture. Il le regarde dormir pendant un long moment, mais sentant la fatigue arriver, il se décide de sortir. Il se penche vers Bill et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et redescend. Il se décide de s'allonger sur le canapé de Bill car avec ce qu'il a bu il est sûr de ne pas être en état pour conduire.

C'est en pensant à Bill et au baiser qu'il lui a donné qu'il s'endort paisiblement, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il plait.

J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, mais je suis déçue car je n'ai pas réussit à écrire comme je me l'imaginais la partie du baiser.

Donc vous savez ce que Bill cachait à Tom, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose.

Tchüss


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été trop occupé dimanche dernier pour pouvoir poster.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Dans la chambre, les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux et viennent narguer le visage d'un brun endormi... du moins qui dormait quelques secondes auparavant.

Le fameux brun se met à grogner dans son lit.

_"Purée, pourquoi ces putains de volets ne sont-ils pas fermés ? Mais comment ça se fait que je sois dans mon lit ?"_

Bill - parce que c'est bien lui - se redressa dans son lit, mais regretta rapidement son geste au moment où sa tête le rappela à l'ordre et que toute la chambre se mit à tanguer.

Il resta dans cette position quelques temps jusqu'à ce que sa chambre arrête de tourner. Ensuite, il colla son dos contre le mur, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, mais surtout de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il se souvient juste qu'il préparait sa "fête" - ils ne devaient être que quatre- avec Tom, n'arrêtant pas de se chamailler, mais surtout boire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer ensuite ?

Il se remémora que plus minuit approchait, plus il buvait...

_"Allez Bill réfléchit."_

Ce qu'il avait du mal à faire tellement il avait l'impression d'être assailli de coup de battes dans le crâne.

À minuit, il avait souhaité un bon anniversaire à... Andréas.

_"Mince, je lui ai raconté. Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour un lâche d'avoir rien fait. Il ne me fera pas confiance, il ne m'aimera plus..."_

**- Non, je n'ai pas fait ça !** S'exclama-t-il maintenant, ayant les idées claires.

Il se rappelle de tout, de tout ce qu'il a dit sur son jumeau, avoir pleuré dans les bras de Tom - qu'il avait apprécié s'y trouver, Tom le réconfortant, puis... le plus important : le baiser. Il avait aimé avoir les lèvres de Tom contre les siennes, le contact mouillé dû à ses larmes.

Mais comment devait-il agir maintenant ? Comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien, ou au contraire sauter au cou de Tom ?

Il pencherait plus pour la première, car Tom même s'il avait dit aimer les hommes n'avait pas montré une quelconque attirance pour pour Bill, car il n'a même pas réagit quand il l'a embrassé.

Bill passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se rappelant cette sensation qui l'avait envahit à ce moment. Ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, sauf en présence de son jumeau.  
Avait-il le droit d'être de nouveau heureux après ce qui s'est passé avec son frère ?

Bill se sentait coupable. Il décida donc d'opter pour la première solution, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins pour le baiser.

D'un coup, il sentit une odeur de crêpe. Ce qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il décida donc de se lever, avançant lentement puisque tout tanguait autour de lui. Il descendit prudemment les marche, essayant de ne pas s'empêtrer dans ses propres pieds, et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivant l'odeur alléchante qui s'en dégageait.

Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, il voit Tom aux fourneaux en train se retourner une crêpe.

_"Ce n'est pas que la crêpe que j'aimerais qu'il retourne... Humm, Bill, arrête avec tes idées mal placées dès le matin."_

**- Bonjour Bill.**

La douce voix de Tom le sort encore et toujours de sa rêverie. Bill lui répond d'une voix pâteuse et endormie, se dirigeant vers le placard où se trouve l'aspirine. Mais une nouvelle fois Tom intervient.

**- Regarde sur la table, tout est prêt. Aspirine, plus le petit déjeuner.**

**- Merci, il faudrait que tu viennes plus souvent. T'es un amour...**

Bill se met à rougir rapidement, comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire, et détourne la tête se prenant une crêpe qu'il tartine généreusement de Nutella.

**- Tu sais, tu es mon invité, normalement ce n'est pas à toi de préparer à manger. Alors vient manger avant que ça ne soit froid ou que j'ai tout mangé.** Sourit Bill.

Tom ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'assoit juste en face de Bill et fait de même que lui, mais rajoutant de la chantilly.

Tom jette de petits regards vers Bill.

Depuis qu'il est réveillé, il attend patiemment que Bill de réveille à son tour. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à ce que Bill lui avait dit sur son frère jumeau, mais surtout au baiser. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé, si Bill ne faisait aucun geste pour.

Voyant le temps passer, il se décida à faire des crêpes, espérant que l'odeur ferait se lever la marmotte.

Quand il vit arriver il espéra, mais rien ne vint. Donc comme promis, il ne fit rien.

Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien. Tom était tout de même déçut parce qu'il avait tellement espéré une ouverture avec Bill. Que ses rêves deviennent réalités.

Ce dernier de son côté réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de s'expliquer avec Tom pour Andréas, et qu'il ne croit pas qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Rien que de penser à son frère, il sent son cœur se serrer. Mais il est sûr que ça doit tracasser Tom.

**- Je me souviens plus très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai parler que quelque chose en particulier, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.**

Tom sur le coup espéra de nouveau, mais il revint bien vite sur Terre.

**- Tu m'as parlé de Andréas, ton jumeau. Mais j'ai comprit que c'était un sujet sensible, donc je ne t'oblige en rien de m'en parler. Si tu ne veux pas...** Se défendit Tom en agitant les mains pour faire comprendre à Bill que ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Il préfère ne rien savoir que de faire souffrir Bill, comme il l'a vu souffrir en parlant de Andréas.

**- Tu ne m'obliges pas. Je crois plutôt que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.**

Tom arrêta de gigoter ses mains, en entendant ce que Bill vient de luis dire.

_"Il a confiance... en moi ?"_

Il revient à lui en entendant ce que Bill lui raconte.

**- Comme tu l'as comprit, j'ai... plutôt j'avais un jumeau qui s'appelait Andréas. Il est né dix minutes avant moi. Il avait une santé fragile, tout le contraire de moi. Depuis la naissance, on ne se séparait jamais, même la nuit nous dormions ensemble. Malheureusement, il avait des problèmes aux poumons. Il était surveillé de prêt. Sauf qu'il en avait marre des traitements, car il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que se soit. Le jours de nos 14 ans, Andy et moi avions décidé de passer la journée tous les deux au parc. C'est durant le trajet qu'il m'apprit que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne le prenait plus. Et à peine quelques minutes après le sermon que je lui avait passé, il eut de violentes douleurs thoracique, se mit à tousser plus que d'habitude, à transpirer, et surtout avoir du mal à respirer. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, je ne connaissais pas les symptômes.** Bill se mit à pleurer, voyant en détail ce qui c'était passé. **Je me suis précipité sur lui pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête sur le bitume. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, le suppliant de rester avec moi, qu'il était lâche de me laisser. J'avais pas de téléphone sur moi, et les personnes qui passaient faisaient comme si nous n'étions pas là.**

Bill avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Tom prit ses mains dans les siennes lui montrant qu'il était là, et donnant le courage dont il avait besoin.

**- Entre deux quintes de toux, il m'a fait promettre de rester vivant pour lui et d'être heureux. Qu'elle connerie j'ai fais de lui promettre ça juste avant qu'il meurt. Et il m'a promit de me surveiller de là haut, juste avant son dernier soupir. J'aimerais tellement le rejoindre, mais il y a cette foutue promesse. Ce qui a suivit à fini de me détruire. Mes parents m'ont reproché la mort d'Andy. Ils m'ont renié. Depuis mes 18 ans, ils m'ont viré de la maison familiale, et je vis seul. Mes parents payant le loyer. Depuis je suis seul, personne qui ne veuille de moi. Personne à aimer.**

Bill retira ses mains de celles de Tom, se cachant le visage, se mettant à pleurer de plus bel.

Tom remarquant que lui aussi avait les larmes qui coulaient et en voyant Bill dans cette état se leva et se précipita sur Bill pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**- Non tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas. Je serais là pour toi quand tu voudras. À n'importe qu'elle heure. Je suis vraiment désolé Bill pour ton frère. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimais plus que comme un frère. Mais toi aussi tu as le droit à l'amour. D'aimer et de l'être en retour.**

Disant cela, Tom resserra son emprise pour montrer à Bill la véracité de ce qu'il a dit.

Bill comprenant ce que Tom sous entendait, s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils restèrent comme a de longues minutes, se calmant tous les deux.

Tous les deux se rappelaient du baiser, des sensations qu'ils avaient ressentit. Et les sentiments que Bill avait comprit à l'encontre de Tom.

Ils se décollèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochant de plus en plus près. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, se demandant qui ferait le premier pas.

Mais c'est la sonnette d'entrée qui décida pour eux.

Bill dû donc se détacher le rouge aux joues pour répondre. C'était le facteur avec un recommandé.

Bill revint dans la cuisine et une atmosphère lourde régna.

Tom maudissait le facteur, alors que Bill lui le remerciait tout de même un peu.

Il ne se sentait pas en droit d'aimer, après ce qui s'était passé avec Andréas. D'avoir laissé la personne qu'il aimé le plus au monde mourir dans ses bras sans rien pouvoir faire.

C'est Tom qui parla en premier, rompant ce silence pesant.

**- Je crois que je vais rentrer me changer. Je reviens rapidement.** Se précipita-t-il de dire quand il vit les yeux de Bill se remplir de larmes.

**- Ok. Je vais me doucher tranquillement et me décontracter.**

Bill accompagna Tom à la porte et lui fit une bise au coin des lèvres, le remerciant d'être là et ferma la porte sur un Tom plus que surprit, mais tout de même heureux avant de partir.

Bill qui s'était adossé à la porte parti en direction de sa salle de bain pour calmer son audace.

* * *

Et non, ils ne se sont pas embrassé.

J'aime bien ce chapitre, en plus les choses avancent, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à le retranscrire comme il faut pour que tout soit clair.

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plut au moins.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Tchüss.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

**POV Tom**

En fin de compte, je ne suis pas directement rentré chez moi.

Je suis resté un moment devant chez Bill à réfléchir, faire le point sur nous, sur ce qu'il m'a dit, sur ce que je ressens,... sur lui.

Il a l'air si sûr de lui, fier, mais là j'ai bien vu que c'était une carapace. Il est fragile, sensible, j'ai envie de le protéger, le prendre tout le temps dans mes bras et enfouir ma tête dans son cou pour humer son parfum qui m'enivre tant.

C'est bien, pour moi, que son frère lui ai fait faire cette promesse, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire son anniversaire. Je vais appeler nos collègues Georg et Gustav, qui étaient dans la même école que moi et que j'ai présenté à Bill. Je vais leur dire que c'est annulé pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai bien remarqué qu'il valait mieux pour Bill qu'il reste tranquille. Mais comme je lui ai promis, je vais revenir car quand je lui ai fait remarquer que je devais aller me changer, ça l'avait attristé. Je suis sûr qu'il a peut que je l'abandonne à mon tour. Ce que je ne veux vraiment pas faire. Je veux lui montrer qu'il a lui aussi le droit d'être heureux.

Je monte dans ma voiture et vais chez moi me changer le plus rapidement possible et revenir aussi vite que je peux.

Juste en arrivant, je téléphones aux G's pour leur dire que c'est annulé pour aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ils ne me demandent aucun explication, car ce n'est pas à moi de le leur expliquer. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain et vais me changer. Je me décide de prendre un baggy noir avec une chemise fine de ma même couleur.

Sur le trajet de retour, je n'arrête pas de penser au baiser que Bill m'a donné hier. Je me dis que c'était dû à l'alcool, mais en me rappelant ce qui a faillit se passer - s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pu... de facteur - cette fois, ça n'aurait pas été dû à l'alcool. Mais à chaque fois il était en pleur.

Moi je ne veux pas l'embrasser simplement par ce qu'il est malheureux. Je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire tout le temps, mais aussi pouvoir goûter au reste de sa peau, pas seulement ses lèvres.

_"Mais lui que ressent-il pour moi ? Comment-va-t-il réagir si je lui parle de ce que je ressens ?"_

Bon, je verrais bien au fur et à mesure de ses réactions.

Je me gare exactement au même endroit que hier. Je sonne à l'interphone pour qu'il m'ouvre.

À peine monté les escaliers qu'une tornade brune me saute dans les bras. Heureusement que je me tenais à la rambarde, parce que sinon, on était bon pour descendre les marches.

Je me remets du choc quand je le sens tressaillir et me serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

**- Purée, mais tu étais où ?** Sanglote-t-il dans mon cou.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question qui n'en est en fin de compte pas une, mais entoure son corps de mes bras pour toute réponse.

**POV Bill**

Quand Tom est parti, je me suis vite rué sous la douche pour essayer de me calmer.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui faire un bisous, et encore plus aussi prêt. Je suis complètement malade.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il va croire ? Il m'en voudra et ne reviendra pas."_

Non, je ne veux pas de nouveau être abandonné, je ne le supporterais pas.

C'est en prenant conscience de ça que je m'assois dans le bac de la douche.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir sans m'expliquer. Il ne reviendra plus, je ne m'en relèverais pas cette fois-ci, alors que même au bout de 10 ans je n'en suis pas complètement remis.

Je ne veux plus m'accrocher à des gens qui au bout d'un moment m'abandonnent.

_"Non calme toi Bill. Il a dit qu'il allait se changer et qu'il revenait."_

En plus si je ne lui fais pas confiance là, comment je pourrais le faire au travail ou lors d'enquêtes avec lui.

Commençant à trembler, je sors de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et vais m'habiller.

Je choisi un slim noir et une chemise blanche, dont je laisse ouvert les premiers boutons du haut.

Je retourne ensuite dans la salle de bain pour lisser mes cheveux sur le dessus et passe un petit trait de crayon noir autour des yeux.

Cela fait maintenant ¾ d'heure que Tom est parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?

_"Arrête de douter de lui Bill !"_

En attendant Tom, je me mets à tourner en rond devant le fenêtre, surveillant son arrivé, mais surtout essayant de trouver comment m'expliquer avec Tom par rapport à tout à l'heure.

J'en ai presque creusé un faussé quand je le voie se garer à la même place que la veille.

Je suis vraiment heureux de voir qu'il a tenu sa promesse, mais j'ai peur car je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire.

Dès qu'il a sonné, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis précipité sur lui quand j'ai vu un pied se poser sur la dernière marche.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer.

Peut-être parce que je suis content qu'il ne m'ai pas lui aussi abandonné.

**- Purée, mais tu étais où ?** Je lui reproche, n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse.

Ce qu'il a dû comprendre car il resserre son étreinte autour de mon corps.

Nous restons un moment comme ça dans le couloir.

* * *

Je vous prie tous de m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre.

Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais je promets de me rattraper.

Au moins, il permet de connaître leurs doutes à tous les 2

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Tchuss.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_**POV Externe**_

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position dans le couloir en silence.  
Tom décida tout de même de rentrer dans l'appartement, alors que Bill lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Alors Tom le souleva, mettant les jambes de Bill autour de ses hanches, ce qui lui permis d'avancer, mais en douceur.

Arrivé dans l'entrée du salon, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé où il s'assit comme il put avec Bill qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comme s'il s'était endormi.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce dernier fait ça pour retarder le moment où ils devront parler, mais aussi appréciant l'étreinte et la douce odeur de Tom.

Tom se doutait que Bill repoussait le moment de parler. Depuis le baiser, il est encore plus sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour Bill, il est fixé. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas de Bill. Il se doute que Bill le compare à Andréas, ce qu'il fera si Bill le veut vraiment même si ce n'est pas ce que lui veut, d'être simplement un ami.

Il se détache un peu de Bill pour lancer la conversation car il sent bien que ce dernier ne le fera pas.

**- J'ai annulé la fête de ce soir. J'ai prévenu les G's.**

Bill le regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tom avait fait cela, alors qu'il avait donné son accord. C'est en le regardant qu'il remarque comment Tom est habillé. Ce qui le surprend car généralement ce n'est pas des vêtements dans ce style qu'il porte. Ça lui va très bien et il le trouve même sexy.

Il revient sur le visage de Tom quand ce dernier se remet à parler.

**- J'ai pensais que tu ne voulais vraiment pas le faire... vu pour ton frère. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute aussi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est déjà en train de faire ?** Demande Bill en rigolant, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

Tom comprend et ne cherche pas à s'agacer des gamineries de son collègue.

**- Je voudrais que tu me parle un peu plus de ton frère s'il te plait.** Il demande ça cherchant à comprendre un peu plus les sentiments que Bill avait pour son jumeau.

Bill veut faire plaisir à Tom, mais il ne se sent pas capable de le faire en le regardant. Donc il remet sa tête dans le cou de Tom et préfère le lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**- En fait, Andréas a toujours été là pour moi malgré sa maladie. Dès que je n'allais pas bien, il faisait tout pour me faire sourire. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les parents... du moins leur comportements envers nous. Avec lui, ils étaient protecteurs, toujours derrière son dos, à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes, alors qu'avec moi il étaient tout le contraire. À la moindre petite chose de faite qui ne leur plaisait pas, c'était toujours de ma faute, même si ce n'était pas moi le coupable. C'est pour cela que Andréas faisait toujours en sorte de les décevoir. Je l'admirais car il était fort. Même avec ce qu'il avait, il ne baissait jamais les bras. Il faisait tout pour moi, son petite frère. Il voulait toujours me faire plaisir, ne me mettait jamais à l'écart. C'est pour ça en fait que je l'admirais. Sans lui je n'étais rien. J'avais jamais confiance en moi. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré dans la police, c'était pour prendre de l'assurance. Et toi tu me fais penser à lui à avoir autant d'assurance, à toujours réussir à me faire sourire, même si je sais que personne ne pourra me le faire oublier, ou même le remplacer.**

Tom sursaute un peu aux dires de Bill. Il est déçut car Bill le compare bien à Andréas. Il sent que quelques larmes coulent le long ses jouent. Ils ne veut pas que Bill le voie dans cet état là, alors il resserre son étreinte autour du corps de Bill, qui lui est prit de soubresauts.

Durant son récit, Bill n'a put retenir ses larmes aux souvenirs de son jumeau. Il sent Tom renforcer son étreinte autour de lui. Il croit que c'est pour le réconforter, mais d'un coup il sent des larmes sur sa nuque qui ne peuvent être les siennes.

Il arrive à se détacher des bras de Tom et essaie de le regarder, mais ce dernier détourne la tête.

Bill ne comprend pas ce comportement.

_"Pourquoi Tom pleure ? Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur Andy ? J'aime pas voir des larmes dans ces yeux qui sont fait pour y montrer de la joie."_

Il prend donc le menton de Tom entre ses doigts et tourne la tête de celui-ci face à la sienne.

De son autre main, il essuie les larmes de Tom.

**- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?** Demande Bill perdant de plus en plus d'assurance

Il est sûr que c'est de sa faute, qu'il a fait ou dit quelque chose qui a dû blesser son vis-à-vis, et il se demande quoi.

Tom lutte contre ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui dire qu'il est fou de lui ou au contraire faire comme s'il se sentait touché par l'histoire de Bill.

**- Il n'y a rien. C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.** Lui dit Tom, tournant son regard pour éviter les yeux de Bill.

Bill comprit sans problème que Tom ne lui disait pas la vérité car habituellement, il n'hésite pas à ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Il se leva donc, faisant face à Tom.

**- Ne me mens pas Tom. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état là. On est ami, tu peux tout me dire. Je l'ai bien fais.** Questionna Bill ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tom ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Tom vexé que Bill ne fasse pas semblant de le croire se redressa brusquement, regarda cette fois Bill.

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas !** S'emporta-t-il.** Je ne veux pas être ton ami.**

Bill surprit et choqué des mots de Tom sent ses larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Tom n'y fit pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

**- Non, je ne veux pas être un simple ami. T'as pas comprit depuis le temps, et encore plus avec le baiser de la veille. Quand tu m'as embrassé, et que je ne t'ai pas repoussé. C'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Ce matin qu'on aurait put faire de même s'il n'y avait pas eu cet abruti de facteur, j'aurais tout fait pour regoûter à tes lèvres si tentatrices. Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus que sentir seulement tes lèvres. Je t'aime comme un fou. Dès que t'es pas là, tu me manques. J'aimerais être 24h/24 avec toi. Alors non, je ne veux pas remplacer ton frère, ni être un simple ami. Je voudrais être beaucoup plus. T'apporter le bonheur dont tu as toujours manqué. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux.** Tom arrêta sa litanie totalement essoufflé, regardant Bill, attendant une quelconque réaction.

Mais celui-ci tellement surprit par les révélations de Tom, malgré qu'il s'y attendait un peu, resta figé ne réussissant même plus à réfléchir.

Tom vit que Bill n'avait eu aucune réaction, se dit que c'était fini, qu'il avait perdu Bill.

Il fit demi tour et commença à partir.

**- Bon, je... excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Je doit réfléchir, aller marcher.**

C'est à cette phrase que - enfin - le cerveau de Bill se remit en route.

_"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je suis con. Ce n'est que maintenant que je prends conscience de ce que je ressens réellement pour lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte."_

Bill se précipita jusqu'à le porte que Tom commençait à ouvrir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna, le plaquant contre la porte qui se referma illico, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le voulait pas comme simple ami lui non plus

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il a plu autant que le reste.

Tchuss.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Leur baiser commença en douceur, chacun heureux des révélations que leur avait fait l'autre.

Bill passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom, appuyant sur sa nuque pour avoir le plus de contact entre eux, alors que Tom avait ses mains sur les hanches de Bill, appréciant les courbes de celles-ci.

Bill prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour accepter le passage de la langue.

Elle commencèrent à se découvrir en douceur, apprenant à connaître chaque recoin de la bouche.

Bill tira un peu plus Tom pour avoir le plus de contact.

Ils se séparèrent juste le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres avides de l'autre pour commencer un nouveau baiser plus fougueux.

Tom poussa un peu Bill pour les faire reculer, mais ce dernier bute dans un accoudoir du canapé et ils tombent tous les deux dessus : Tom sur Bill.

Mais ils ne s'en formalisent pas, ne séparant pas leurs lèvres, comme si elles étaient collées avec de la super glu.

Bill garda une main sur la nuque de Tom alors que l'autre était descendu au niveau des reins de la même personne qui était toujours sur lui.

Quand à Tom, lui avait une de ses mains beaucoup plus baladeuse que celle qui était dans le cou de Bill.

La malicieuse descendait lentement du cou de Bill, passant sur le torse, continuant sur le ventre jusqu'à la cuisse, puis remontant sur le ventre sous la chemise cette fois.

Depuis le temps que Tom attendait ça. Il était aux anges, il voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Tom caressa le ventre de Bill, faisant frémir ce dernier qui appréciait autant que celui qui lui prodiguait ces sensations.

Bill aimait la douceur de Tom, et ce baisait le lui prouvait. C'était sa première expérience avec un homme, et il était maintenant sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Mais d'un coup, il se figea, la main de Tom était un peu trop baladeuse. Il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

Après que Tom ait un peu relevé la chemise de Bill, pour pouvoir mieux profiter de la peau qui lui est offerte, il avait descendu sa main dans le pantalon de Bill sur son entre-jambe qu'il commençait à caresser.

**- Han... Tom s-stop... han s'il te plait... ARRÊTE !** Fit Bill en repoussant Tom d'un coup, ce qui le fit tomber du canapé.

Tom releva la tête vers Bill, surprit sur le coup du geste de ce dernier.

**- Je... excuse-moi Tom.**

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait failli faire en voyant le regard de Bill rempli de larmes et qu'il remettait correctement ses habits.

Il se redressa et se précipita vers Bill.

**- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, doublé d'un imbécile. Tu as bien fait. Alors s'il te plait pardonne moi et ne t'en veux pas.**

Il prit Bill dans ses bras, le calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**- Je... je ne me sens pas encore prêt Tom. Désolé.** Continu-t-il sanglotant de la cou de Tom, comme si ce dernier n'avait pas parlé.

**- Arrête Bill d'être désolé. C'est à moi de l'être. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas capable pour le moment. T'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, et ne te forcerais en rien. Je serais patient. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner.**

Bill se calme peu à peu sachant que Tom lui laissera du temps

Il sort sa tête de l'odeur rassurante de Tom pour le regarder.

Tom leva ses mains pour essuyer les larmes de Bill.

Ce dernier détourna ses yeux, ayant les joues qui commencent à le chauffer avant de demander timidement.

**- Je ne suis pas encore prêt... mais... est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser encore une fois.**

Tom au ange sourit face à la timidité de Bill.

**- Autant de fois que tu le voudras mon cœur.**

Tom est attendrit en voyant que ce qu'il vient de dire a de nouveau fait rougir Bill.

_"Lui qui est tellement sûr de lui pour le boulot, c'est tout le contraire là. Il doute tout le temps. Je crois que je suis accro. Il est trop mignon."_

Tom ne fait pas attendre plus Bill, et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles.

Elles sont tellement douce, qu'il se damnerait pour elles.

Bill aussi commence à être dépendant des lèvres de Tom.

Ils passent de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Les caresses sont douces, mais restent en surface.

Tom ne veut pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Il a comprit que Bill l'aime mais qu'il pense beaucoup à son à son frère dans ces moments là. Il ne veut pas remplacer Andréas, mais veut avoir sa propre place dans le cœur de Bill. Et pour cela, il sera patient. Ils avanceront en douceur, au rythme de Bill, pour lui prouver qu'il l'aime plus que tout et qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait.

Bill commence à prendre de l'assurance car Tom lui prouve tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, et que ce n'est pas simplement que pour du cul. Ce qu'il apprécie beaucoup chez lui, ainsi que le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à prendre la place de son autre moitié.

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé. Bill lové dans les bras de Tom, à discuter.

**- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement quand j'ai été adopté, j'étais tout jeune. Ils ont tout fait pour que je sois heureux, sans me gâter de trop. Et il y a un peu plus de 8 ans, ils ont réussi à avoir une fille qui comme t'as pu le constater est toute mignonne et fait ce qu'elle veut de moi.** Répond Tom à l'une des questions de Bill, qui avait voulu en savoir plus sur cette famille qui a l'air si heureuse, malgré ce qui est arrivé aux véritables parents de Tom.

De plus, elle deviendrait peut-être sa belle famille si tout se passe bien avec son petit-ami.

Ça lui faisait drôle de dire ça. Il n'était pas encore habitué.

**- Et comment tes parents l'ont prit pour ton homosexualité ?**

**- Ils ont comprit mon choix et n'ont jamais jugé. Je cite **_**"On ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux"**_**. Donc là, j'ai été heureux car je n'aurais pas voulu que ma seule famille me rejette alors que je commençais juste à m'y sentir bien.**

Bill enviait un peu Tom d'avoir une famille si soudée. La sienne était tout le contraire, alors que ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau aurait plutôt dû les rapprocher.

Il se dit que s'il leur apprenait son homosexualité ça serait pire. Ils couperaient tous ses moyens pour vivre, même son propre compte où il reçoit sa paie.

Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir des parents qui travaillaient dans la banque, qui sont influant, mais surtout homophobes.

Il mit toutes ses pensées de côté, ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec ça, mais plutôt s'occuper de Tom, et les caresses sur son ventre. Apparemment, il a comprit que Bill aimait ça.

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé à discuter, et la nuit dans le lit de Bill à s'embrasser et câliner.

Mais c'est rapidement - sous les caresses de Tom - que Bill s'endort, la tête et une main sur le torse de Tom, et que celui-ci l'encerclait de ses bras.

Ce dernier le regarda dormir un moment, attendrit par sa bouille d'ange, avant de le rejoindre dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps hier de poster ce chapitre. Donc je le mets aujourd'hui.

J'espère qu'il plaira à tous.

Tchuss.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le dimanche, ils le passèrent à discuter. Le sujet principal était de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire par rapport à leur travail.

Comment réagiraient leurs collègues, mais surtout leur chef Leidecker et le commissaire de la police.

Ils décidèrent donc de se cacher de tous, car ils risqueraient d'être au mieux séparé, et au pire renvoyé des forces de polices définitivement. Ce que aucun des deux ne voulait.

De plus, ils sont complémentaire dans leur travail.

Mais il choisirent aussi d'être les plus discret possible quand ils iraient soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. Se séparant en sortant du boulot, chacun rentrant chez soit, avant de se retrouver. Et faire de même le matin, allant au commissariat séparément.

C'est peut-être de le paranoïa dû à leur travail, mais comme on dit : _"On n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie."_

C'est vers la fin de l'après midi qu'il furent dérangés par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Ils se séparèrent, puis Bill vérifiant que tout ses habits étaient en place, alla ouvrir.

Il fut étonné de voir les G's devant sa porte.

Le premier, Gustav, est blond avec les yeux marrons, assez petit avec un peu de ventre, mais le reste de son corps est loin d'être de la graisse.

Le second, Georg, est plus grand que Gustav, mais pas autant que Bill et Tom, mais plus carré des épaules. Il est châtain foncé et a les yeux verts.

Bill fait rentrer leurs collègues après que ceux-ci lui aient souhaité un bon anniversaire, même avec un jour de retard.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, rejoignant Tom et lui serrèrent la main.

**- Alors, c'était pour que vous restiez en amoureux que tu nous as dit de ne pas venir hier ?** Demanda Georg.

Tom se mit d'un coup à paniquer.

Comment savait-il, alors qu'ils étaient à peine ensemble ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Bill, mais celui-ci était aussi dépourvu de réponse que Tom.

Georg ne peut s'empêcher de rire à voir leurs têtes, et Gustav se joint à lui alors que les deux autres sont totalement perdus.

**- Vous verriez vos têtes les gars. MDR.** Souffla Georg entre deux éclats de rire.

**- On aurait dû vous filmer, c'était trop délire. On a bien fait de poser la question.** Continua Gustav.

Bill est Tom continuèrent de se regarder. Ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre qu'il était soulagé. Même à leurs amis et collègues ils ne pouvaient rien dire. De peur que ça filtre.

**- Sinon, pourquoi avoir annulé la petite fête hier ? Nous on était prêt.** Demanda Gustav.

Cette fois, c'est Bill qui répond en ramenant des bières.

**- Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais une migraine avec des nausées...**

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir que Georg le coupe pour lancer une vanne pourrie qui ne fait rire personne.

**- Tu m'as bien regardé le yéti. Je te signale que je suis un mec, que j'ai ce qu'il faut entre les jambes. Sinon je te montre.** Fait Bill en se levant et commençant à défaire sa ceinture.** Donc à moins que je ne sois hermaphrodite, ce qui n'est pas le cas aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas enceinte. De plus, de qui je le serais ?** Finit-il en se vautrant dans le canapé, après que Tom lui ai empêché d'aller plus loin dans ses mouvements pour se déshabiller.

Les G's à la demande de Bill sur qui pourrait l'avoir mit en cloque, se tournent vers Tom.

Celui-ci surprit s'empressa de se défendre, s'enfonçant par la même occasion.

**- Non, non, non ! On n'est pas ensemble. Comment on le pourrait. Quand je suis arrivé hier, il n'allait déjà pas bien. Donc je suis resté avec lui et j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux d'annuler.**

**- Tom arrête, tu t'enfonces là. En plus, apparemment tu ne l'as pas quitté depuis hier.** Continu Gustav pour voir jusqu'où Tom pourrait faire concurrence à une tomate.

En plus les deux G's connaissaient les penchants de Tom pour les hommes.

Cette fois, Bill prit la défense de son petit ami, voyant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas du tout.

**- Quand il a vu que j'étais aussi blanc qu'un caché d'aspirine quand je lui ai ouvert, il m'a forcé à retourner me coucher. Il est resté avec moi, faisant en sorte que je reste allongé et de faire tomber la température. Donc il a dormi là, mais sur le canapé.**

Les G's étaient déçut car depuis qu'ils avaient vu Bill et Tom travailler, ils espéraient qu'ils finissent ensemble, car ils trouvaient qu'ils feraient un très jolie couple.

Pour la peine, en un seul regard, ils se firent comprendre qu'ils feraient tout pour les mettre dans le même lit.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, buvant de temps en temps.

Les G's ne manquèrent pas une miette des regards ou de la moindre attention que se portaient Bill et Tom.

Quand Bill se levait pour aller chercher d'autres bières, Tom se précipitait pour lui proposer son aide. Dès qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, ils s'embrassaient car le contact des lèvres de l'autre leur manquait. Ils en étaient accros, c'était leur propre drogue. Ce qui faisait que les G's restaient bien 5 minutes seul avant que les deux absents reviennent avec les 4 bières.

Ce n'était pas tout.

Gustav voyait bien leurs mains, ou leurs bras, ou même leur jambes se frôler régulièrement.

Les amoureux n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était que les G's partent pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'être seul avant la reprise du boulot le lendemain.

Les G's décidèrent de partir, voulant les laisser seul, saluèrent leurs collègues avant de partir.

À la voiture, Georg fit la remarque qu'il était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose entre leurs amis. Ce que Gustav approuva, mais dit qu'il voulait voir comment les choses évolueraient avant de faire de conclusions hâtives.

La porte à peine fermée, que Bill se précipite dans les bras de Tom, réclamant un gros câlin. Ce que Tom lui accorde sans rechigner.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Bill sur les genoux de Tom enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci, et Tom faisant de même, laissant ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça sans bouger, dans le silence, appréciant ce dernier jusqu'à ce que Bill se mette à perler.

**- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?**

**- Je ne pense pas. Sinon les connaissant, ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour nous le faire remarquer.** Le rassura Tom.

Bill fut rassuré, car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Tom qui lui apportait l'assurance qu'il lui manquait. Il se promis de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien, et encore moins par sa faute. Il fera tout pour qu'il soit heureux, qu'il fasse partie de sa seule famille, puisque ses parents l'avaient rejeté.

Tom était plus que heureux d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur en Bill. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de lui, tout faire pour que lui aussi soit heureux et ne se sente plus seul.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, alors que ses mains restaient à la même place que précédemment. Il mordilla, lécha, embrassa cette peau qui lui était offerte.

Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir face aux intentions de son amour. Il appréciait tout particulièrement ce qu'il lui faisait subir, le faisant frissonner. Tom avait dû comprendre qu'il était très sensible à ce niveau là.

Bill ne laissa pas Tom en reste. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Tom, caressant ses abdos, remontant lentement jusqu'aux pectoraux. Mais comme le haut le gênait, il le retira pour pouvoir à son tour embrasser la poitrine de son homme.

Il passa sa langue sur les tétons, les faisant se durcir au contact du piercing dessus, ce qui fit rejeter la tête de Tom en arrière dû au plaisir.

La température de la pièce grimpa très rapidement, autant que les ardeurs des deux personnes présentent ici.

Le t-shirt de Bill aussi parti très rapidement rejoindre le sol. Les pantalons ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en boxer, Bill sur Tom, mais Bill ne bougea plus. Il avait peur de ce qui risquait de se passer.

Tom le remarquant, se redressa sur ses coudes pour approcher son visage de Bill et lui murmurer qu'il ne le forcerait pas. Mais en sentant que tous les deux étaient durs, il changea de position avec Bill. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait aussi lui donner du plaisir sans le pénétrer.

Bill acquiesça doucement, attendant de voir ce que Tom allait lui faire.

Ce dernier effleure le corps de Bill de ses mains, alors que leurs bassins font de même, les faisant gémir de concert.

Tom en profite pour aller butiner le cou de Bill qui face aux mouvements de Tom a rejeté la tête en arrière.

Mais Bill parcourt le corps de Tom de ses mains, caressant toutes les parties qui lui sont accessibles, s'attardant tout de même sur les fesses de Tom pour que leurs bassins soient le plus en contact possible. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas, alors il enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Tom. De plus, ça lui permet de laisser ses mains traîner ailleurs.

Leurs gémissements emplissent tout l'appartement, ayant pour seuls témoins de leurs ébats les meubles présents dans la pièce.

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquent doucement, les jambes de Bill se resserrent autour de celles de Tom. Bill y prend vraiment goût, ayant aussi prit de l'assurance, et commence lui aussi à donner quelques coups de bassin.

Leurs mouvements durent pendant longtemps, ayant tous les deux des goutes de sueur qui apparaissent sur leurs corps.

Mais le plaisir est tellement grand qu'ils n'arrivent plus à ce contenir. C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel, remplie d'étoiles de bonheur. Ils ne bougent plus, échangeant simplement un petit baiser, alors que Tom s'allonge de tout son corps sur celui en dessous, reprenant tous les deux leurs souffles.

**- Merci.** Souffle Bill au creux de l'oreille de Tom, ce qui le fit frissonner.

**- De rien mon cœur. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.** Sourit Tom avant de nouveau capturer les lèvres de son amour.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu montrer à Bill tout l'amour qu'il lui portait sans lui faire peur et lui donner autant de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, ils décident d'aller se doucher, puis vont se coucher enlacé tous les deux, et dormir avant de devoir aller au travail le lendemain.

* * *

Première intervention des G's. Qui ne sera pas la dernière vu les premiers chapitres.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je remarque que encore une fois je poste un lundi et pas un dimanche comme habituellement.

Donc encore désolé.

Tchuss.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Cela fait un mois que Bill et Tom sont ensemble.

Pour fêter cela, Bill prépare un petit repas pour le soir, attendant que le tressé le rejoigne.

Il lui prépare une autre surprise aussi.

Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Bill a prit de l'assurance, mais n'a toujours pas put aller plus loin que des baisers, des caresses, et caresser leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

Mais ce soir, il veut faire plaisir à son copain.

De plus, tous les deux ont besoin de décompresser car depuis près de deux semaines, ils travaillent sur une affaire délicate, donc ils vont profiter de leur weekend.

Un tueur sévit dans la ville.

Sa façon de procéder rappelle celle d'un ancien tueur en série opérant en Amérique entre 1974 et 1991. Il s'était lui-même surnommé BTK qui veut dire Bind, Torture and Kill qui est sa façon de procéder : Ligoter, Torturer et Tuer.

Exactement comme celui qu'ils ont. Ça doit être un copieur puisque le véritable BTK a été arrêté en 2005.

Ce qui est le plus agaçant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne laisse aucun indice, donc ils en sont au point mort pour le moment. Comme si cette personne connaissait toutes les ficelles de la police pour ne laisser aucune trace d'elle.

Bon, Bill se concentre de nouveau sur sa tâche qui est de ne pas faire cramer les pâtes, pas comme en début de semaine.

Tom est rapidement rentré chez lui pour pouvoir se doucher et se calmer.

Depuis sont réveil tout allait de travers.

À peine sorti de son lit, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveille son ange. Sauf qu'il a fallu qu'il se prenne les pieds dans leurs pantalons à tous les deux et qu'il s'étale comme une crêpe sur le sol, se cognant par la même occasion la tête sur quelque chose de pointu qu'il identifia comme étant le coin de son lit. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller le second occupant de la chambre, qui chercha partout Tom et qui le trouva après que celui-ci ai fini de sortir tous les noms d'oiseaux de son répertoire.

Sauf que Bill ne l'ayant pas vu, se prit lui aussi les pieds mais dans Tom qui jura de nouveau lorsque son homme lui tomba dessus. Le brun se précipita pour se redresser, s'excusant auprès du tressé en l'aidant à se lever.

Une fois fait, Tom alla dans la salle de bain, suivi de Bill pour vérifier les dégâts à sa tête. Ce qu'il avait bien fait de faire car un mince filet de sang coulait au niveau de sa tempe. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était un peu sonné.

Mais malheureusement pour Tom, la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Après que Bill l'ait soigné, il est rentré chez lui pour se changer pendant que Tom prenait sa douche et déjeuna en jurant contre son shampoing qui avait voulu le rendre aveugle

Au travail, le tressé s'est prit la porte en verre d'entrée la croyant ouverte, brûlé en buvant son café, il a eut des tonnes de paperasses à remplir pendant que Leidecker et Bill étaient allés sur les lieux du dernier meurtre. Puis leur chef ayant vu la bosse que Tom avait à la tempe lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, mais c'est Bill qui avait répondu oubliant que personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Il a donc fallu que Tom rattrape le coup en expliquant qu'il l'avait déjà raconté à son coéquipier. Ils avaient eut chaud tous les deux à ce moment là.

Tom fini par sortir de sa douche, décontracté, pour pouvoir se préparer avant d'aller chez Bill en prenant son temps, car ce dernier lui avait dit de ne pas arriver trop tôt, prétextant qu'il avait du rangement à faire.

Mais Tom n'était pas dupe, il se doutait qu'il lui préparait quelque chose, mais n'avait rien dit pour avoir la surprise de savoir ce que c'était. Lui aimait bien les surprises comparé à son compagnon.

Tom arrive vers 19h chez son amour. Maintenant qu'il a le code de la porte du hall, il n'a plus besoin de sonner, mais il le fait toujours à la porte de l'appartement pour que Bill vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Il ouvre à peine la porte qu'il saute au coup de Tom qui s'y attendait donc le reçoit dans ses bras qu'il avait préalablement ouvert.

Un baiser des plus tendre commence entre eux, savourant la douceur de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues.

Au bout de quelques instants, Bill se détache de son homme et prend la main de celui-ci pour l'emmener dans la cuisine où la table est dressée avec des chandelles.

Tom reste surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La table est couverte d'une nappe noire avec un chemin de table blanc. Les assiettes étaient blanches aussi, mais avec des signes japonnais.

Bill lui tire une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fait.

Il ne pensait pas que Bill pouvait être aussi romantique, lui qui est plutôt timide pour ce genre de choses.

Pour le moment, aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. De plus Bill n'osait pas regarder Tom, il avait peur de voir dans son regard qu'il se moquait de lui. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, mais apparemment l'amour nous permet de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de notre personnalité.

Le repas, se passa tranquillement, sans que aucun mot sur le travail ne soit échangé. Ils firent des projets pour le weekend. Ils voulaient tous les deux aller voir un film au cinéma.

Durant leur conversation, leurs doigts se frôlaient, ainsi que leurs pieds. Même que celui de Tom monta un peu haut, ce qui fit que Bill failli s'étrangler avec sa nourriture, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça sur son entre jambe. Le tressé se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de son copain.

Après avoir été rassasié, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle.

**- Ton repas était succulent. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être un véritable cordon bleu quand tu t'y mettais. Surtout avec le petit goût de brûlé de tes nouilles en début de semaine.** Se mit à rire gentiment Tom.

**- À ton avis, à cause de qui je les avais loupé, monsieur qui ne peut pas empêcher ses mains et ses pieds d'être baladeurs.**

**- Tu ne t'en es pas plaint jusqu'à présent. Surtout tout à leur vu ce que j'ai pu sentir dans ton pantalon.**

**- À ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu va voir.** Sourit le brun.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bill l'entraînait dans sa chambre en l'embrassant et le déshabillant. Tom ne fut pas en reste en faisant de même avec ceux de son amour.

Leurs mains se caressaient mutuellement, ne brisant pas leur baiser.

À force de reculer, Bill senti qu'il butait contre le lit et tomba alors sur celui-ci, entrainant le tressé avec lui.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le brun, le regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Il commença à caresser le corps offert sous le sien, l'embrassant et le léchant par la même occasion. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de l'androgyne n'étaient que gémissements de plaisir, ce qui donna par la même occasion des frissons de celui qui était au dessus.

**- Je croyais que tu devais me montrer ce que tu devais me faire.** Susurra Tom à l'oreille de Bill avant de la lui lécher et tirer un nouveau gémissement de ce dernier.

**- Ne soit pas si impatient mon cœur.** Lui répondit Bill en échangeant leur position d'un habile coup de bassin.

**- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est qui qui me saute dessus dès qu'on est seul ?**

**- Tais toi.** Lui répond son amant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, et entrechoquant leurs bassins.

Cette fois, c'est Bill qui prend les commandes et Tom se laisse faire sans protester.

Bill caresse le corps de Tom de ses mains, les descendant au fur et à mesure, les passant dans le boxer pour prendre la virilité déjà tendu de Tom en main.

Il passe ses doigts, la caressant, faisant gémir le tressé sous ces attouchements. Mais cela ne fait que commencer. Ensuite, se sont les lèvres du brun qui font le même parcourt, en léchant, mordillant, embrassant la peau qui lui est offerte. Il passe par le cou, la clavicule, les tétons qu'il maltraite jusqu'au nombril.

Tom perdit la tête sous les attentions que lui porte son amour. Il n'est plus que gémissement. Il se cambra en couinant, l'impatience le rongeant

Bill se stoppa au bord de l'entrée du dernier vêtement qui couvrait son amant. C'est avec les dents qu'il fit descendre le boxer tout le long des jambes, ancrant son regard dans celui de Tom.

La vue de Bill descendant le boxer de Tom était tellement jouissive qu'il faillit se libérer.

Bill reporta son attention sur le sexe rasé et dressé de Tom, tout comme le sien se dit-il. Son regard était empli de désir, mais aussi d'appréhension. Ce que Tom remarqua.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé mon cœur. Tu le sais. Rien que le fait que tu ais prit l'initiative me fait plaisir, mais si tu veux pas, ne te sens pas forcé.** Essaya de le rassurer Tom.

Mais Bill ne dit rien, descendant sa bouche vers la virilité tendue de son copain. Il passa d'abord la langue le long de la verge, faisant gémir Tom, qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour regarder ce qu'il lui faisait. Il suçota le gland, passant son piercing sur la fente, faisant perdre tout contact à Tom, qui se rallongea et fermant les yeux.

C'était la première fois que Bill faisait une fellation, mais aux mimiques et gémissements de Tom, il ne s'y prenait vraiment pas mal, surtout avec cette petite boule qu'il avait sur la langue.

Bill se décida à prendre entièrement en bouche la virilité qui lui était offerte. Il fit de lents vas et viens tout le long, alors qu'une de ses mains malaxait les bourses et que l'autre maltraitait un téton.

Tom ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir affluait, et il ne s'empêchait pas de le faire remarquer sous forme de gémissements. Ce qui excita un peu plus Bill, qui accéléra ses mouvements avec sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la fierté du tressé.

Tom sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

**- Bill att... je vais venir.** Couina Tom.

Le concerné eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Tom jouissait sur son ventre. Il avait préféré prévenir le brun car il s'est douté que ça risquait de ne pas de lui plaire pour une première fois. Il reprit une respiration normal et fit remonter le brun vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser fougueusement pour le remercier. Mais maintenant, il avait envie d'une autre chose, mais il fallait que Bill soit d'accord. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, que se serait une première fois, comme s'il était vierge. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, alors il hésita, bégayant.

**- Mon cœur... je voulais savoir... est-ce que... tu veux me faire... l'a... l'amour. S'il te plait.**

Bill pâlit à vu d'œil, détournant son regard. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, au contraire, mais il avait peur de mal s'y prendre, d'être nul, mais surtout de faire mal à son homme.

**- T'inquiète pas mon cœur, c'est toi qui me pénètrera, je te guiderais. Tu ne pourra jamais me faire mal.** Le rassura Tom en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

**- Je... ok... mais si tu as mal tu me le dis et on arrête. Ok ?**

**- Oui mon cœur, mais tu ne pourras jamais me faire mal.**

Tom embrassa Bill, pour plus le rassurer. Il savait qu'il avait peur, mais il se promit de faire en sorte que la première fois de Bill en tant que dominant soit la meilleur.

Il attrapa la main droite de Bill, l'amenant vers sa bouche pour y introduire deux doigts et les sucer sensuellement. Bill ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom faisait ça, mais ça l'excitait d'autant plus.

Tom retira les doigts pour lui expliquer.

**- Je pense pas que tu ais du lubrifiant, donc c'est pour que ça soit plus glissant pour faire moins mal.**

Bill rougit aux dires de Tom. Il était con de ne pas avoir pensé à en acheter plus tôt. Tom reprit possession des doigts, les léchant le plus possible en faisant des vas-et-viens. Quand il les retira, il expliqua à Bill ce qu'il devait faire pour le préparer. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

Il descendit sa main, et de son majeur, il lui caressa l'entrée de son intimité avant de l'introduire et de faire des mouvements d'aller retour à l'intérieur, le tournant, le pliant.

Tom lui dit d'en mettre un second. Il y pénétra donc l'index, mais quand il vit le visage de son homme se crisper, il voulu se retirer, mais la main de ce dernier l'en empêcha.

**- Attend, le temps de m'y habituer, il faudrait que en même temps tu me branles, puis il faudra que tu fasses un mouvement de ciseau pour écarter et détendre un peu plus.**

Bill acquiesça, écoutant ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Au bout d'un moment, il se remit à bouger dans l'antre de Tom, léchant de nouveau la virilité de Tom, la faisant se redresser.

Tom se remit à gémir de plus en plus fort, alors que Bill accélérait les mouvements.

Tous les deux transpiraient sous la retenue, mais surtout dû à la chaleur qui avait augmenté dans la pièce.

Bill retira ses doigts, frustrant Tom, mais celui-ci sachant ce qui allait arriver sourit d'avance. Il retira le boxer qui recouvrait encore Bill caressant un peu sa verge avant de ramasser avec ses doigts sa semence qui était sur son ventre pour en induire le membre de Bill pour le rendre plus glissant.

Bill se positionna entre les jambes de Tom qui les avait outrageusement écarté, excitant Bill à la vu qui lui était offerte.

**- Je... tu... préfères comment ?** Hésita Bill.

**- Comme tu veux, mais comme là, ça sera mieux pour toi je pense.**

Bill s'allongea sur le corps de Tom, se plaçant convenablement entre les jambes de celui-ci. Il le regarda dans les yeux, pendant qu'une main le soutenait et que l'autre guidait son membre vers l'entrée de Tom. Il commença à le pénétrer lentement, vérifiant chaque mimique qui pouvaient représenter la douleur sur le visage de son amour. Mais le visage de Tom, ne montrait rien d'autre que du plaisir. Tous les deux gémirent ensemble quand Bill fut entièrement entré dans l'intimité de Tom.

Il ne bougea pas au début, attendant un peu que Tom s'habitue à sa présence, mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui même bouger pour faire entrer et sortir le sexe de Bill en lui.

Bill se mit à donner lui même des coups de bassins lents, appréciant grandement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il descendit même son regard pour se voir entrer et sortir de Tom, ce qui lui donna des frissons.

Tous les deux gémissaient de plaisir. Bill embrassa Tom, leur langues se rencontrant directement en dehors de leurs bouches avant que celles-ci se collent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser fougueux.

Bill accéléra ses coups de rein, faisant crier Tom de plaisir, alors qu'il avait enfouie sa tête dans son coup, gémissant contre son oreille.

Dans un coup de bassin plus puissant, Bill toucha la prostate de Tom, ce dernier hurla de plaisir et demanda à Bill de recommencer.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour entendre de nouveau ce son si jouissif. Il prit le sexe de Tom entre ses doigts le faisant crier de plus en plus.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, Tom se libéra dans la main de Bill, resserrant son intimité autour du membre de celui-ci qui dans un dernier coup de rein, se libéra en Tom, criant son nom.

À bout de force, Bill s'écroula sur Tom après s'être retiré de lui, totalement essoufflé.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, Tom serrant son amour dans ses bras.

**- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.** Le taquina Tom.

**- Non, bien au contraire, j'ai adoré. Vivement qu'on recommence.** Rigola Bill.

**- Espèce de pervers va.**

**- C'est que j'ai eu un bon professeur.** Dit Bill en regardant Tom, lui montrant qui était le fameux professeur.

Bill était tellement fatigué, qu'il s'endormit sur le corps de Tom. Il était sûr que maintenant il allait passer une très bonne nuit, nu contre son amant.

Tom sourit attendrit par son amour, le regarda un moment.

_"En fin de compte, cette journée se finit beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé."_ Se dit Tom, serrant un peu plus Bill dans ses bras et le rejoignant au pays des songes.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je pensais pas pouvoir poster celui-là car je n'avais pas internet, mais j'ai un frère géniale qui m'a permis d'y aller.

Tchuss.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le samedi, ils s'étaient levés tard, ayant eu du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

En allant au cinéma, Bill avait l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis. Il n'en fit pas part à son amour, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter et ainsi gâcher leur soirée, mais aussi car il est du genre à être trop sur ses gardes à cause du travail.

Car même durant la séance, alors qu'ils étaient dans le noir - donc ils en profitaient - il se sentait épié.

En sortant après le film, ils allèrent manger quelque chose, puis Tom raccompagna son chéri jusqu'à chez lui car il devait aller chez ses parents le lendemain pour les aider à faire quelques travaux.

Bill profitait donc de son dimanche pour relire les rapports sur les meurtres.

L'excuse première était surtout parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Tom en train de travailler, torse nu et couvert de sueur. Donc il fallait qu'il trouve une occupation autre pour qu'il ne s'imagine prendre Tom contre le mur. Car comme on dit : _"Après l'effort, le réconfort"_. Et Bill se sent apte à lui donner tout le réconfort qu'il souhaite.

Alors, il se concentre à relire les rapports des deux meurtres, qui ont été commis en seulement deux semaines.

Le premier, c'est toute une famille qui a été assassinée. Puis le second, a été un jeune homme qui a été poignardé.

Le seul point commun, c'est qu'ils étaient tous gay. La famille était un couple de filles qui avait eut recourt à l'insémination artificielle, et le copain du deuxième a réussi à s'enfuir sans qu'il n'ait put voir le visage de l'agresseur, juste à peu prêt la taille et la carrure.

Bill passa donc sa journée à éplucher les différents rapports, essayant de trouver le moindre indice qui permettrait de coffrer ce tueur, et ainsi mettre fin à tous ces massacres. Mais il ne trouva rien. La seule chose qui en ressorti, fut une migraine incroyable, tellement puissante qu'il en eu des nausées. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient faire de telles choses, recourir à tant de violence. Pourquoi ces personnes là existaient, elles n'apportent rien en dehors de la tristesse.

Il parvint à la conclusion que le meurtrier devait être homophobe, pour qu'il s'en prenne à ces personnes là et pas d'autres.

Sur le coup, il se mit à avoir peur pour Tom. Pas pour lui-même, mais son amour. Car sans Tom, il ne serait plus rien, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre. Il souffrirait encore plus en restant vivant, mais en perdant la seule personne qui lui donne encore une raison de rester sur cette planète.

Donc Bill travaille sur l'enquête pendant que Tom est en train de casser un mur chez ses parents.

À peine commencé, qu'il est en nage. Il s'est mit torse nu avant de prendre la masse et taper dans le mur.

Il préfèrerait rester au frais avec son cœur chez lui, et pourvoir profiter du temps libre qu'ils ont.

En plus, sa sœur, Lali, a dit à ses parents qu'il avait un nouveau petit copain.

Ceux-ci, n'ont pas arrêté de l'interroger depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Même alors qu'il travaille, son père continu de le questionner.

**- Alors, il est comment ? Grand, petit, mince, gros ?**

Tom qui jusque là avait tenu, n'avait pas lâché un seul mot sur Bill, en eu marre et craqua.

**- Il s'appelle Bill, à 24 ans. Il fait ma taille et est mince. C'est un brun aux yeux marrons. Bon, maintenant vous me lâchez la grappe avec ça. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui, mais pour travailler. Alors si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir, je rentre directement.**

Il ne s'était jamais fâché avec ses parents, mais là ça commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Heureusement son père ne se vexa pas et arrêta que l'embêter avec ses questions.

L'après-midi se passa plus tranquillement, le temps qu'il finisse avec le mur, puis ranger les gravats dans la remorque de son père. Ensuite, il s'affala sur le canapé tellement il était fatigué.

Il allait s'endormir, mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur qui lui sauta dessus pour qu'il joue avec elle dans le jardin, ce qu'il ne lui refusa pas, bien sûr.

Juste avant de partir, il appela son copain pour le prévenir qu'il était tellement naze qu'il rentrait direct à son appartement.

Arrivé à celui-ci, il alla de suite se coucher, mais il se sentait tellement seul qu'il composa le numéro de Bill, et ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le tressé ne s'endorme bercé par le son de la voix de son amour.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais je suis partie en vacances et quand je suis revenue, ç'a été boulot sur boulot avec des heures sup.

Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour ça, mais voilà une suite.

Tchuss.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le lundi, dès leur arrivé au bureau, ils commencèrent par faire des recherches sur l'affaire BTK, pour connaître les points communs entre lui et leur tueur parce que Bill la veille avait découvert qu'ils opéraient exactement de la même manière, ainsi que l'ordre des meurtres.

Tom, lui n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la veille. Depuis leur arrivé, il somnolait devant son ordinateur, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Bill le remarquant, vérifia que personne ne puisse les voir et s'approcha de Tom pour venir lui masser les tempes.

Il faisait ça car il savait que quand le tressé était fatigué, il avait rapidement des migraines, ce qui le faisait s'énerver rapidement.

Tom n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement tellement ça tête le lançait.

En sentant des doigts frais commercer à le malaxer, il soupira d'aise tant ça lui faisait du bien.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, laissant faire son amant. Il trouvait qu'il savait bien s'y prendre et le connaissait vraiment bien.

Ce dernier en profita qu'ils soient seul pour l'embrasser dans le coup, survolant sa peau. Mais il s'arrêta rapidement, ne voulant pas se laisser entrainer à continuer, mais surtout ne voulant pas qu'on les surprenne comme ça. Il ne stoppa tout de même pas de malaxer les tempes de son collègue.

Tom se laissait envahir par le bien être que lui procurait ces doigts froids, il commençait même à s'endormir, mais un raclement de gorge le fit vite revenir sur terre.

**- Je vous dérange peut-être ?** Interrogea Leidecker sur un ton un peu sec après avoir refermé derrière lui.

Bill fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la manière de parler employée par leur chef. C'est pas parce qu'ils s'octroient une pause de 5 minutes qu'il y a urgence.

Il voulu bien répondre qu'il les dérangeait, mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, mais remarquant que Tom avait l'air gêné, il dit tout de même en se justifiant pour qu'il n'y ait pas ambiguïté.

**- Excusez-nous, c'est que Tom n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les recherches à cause d'une migraine. Donc je me suis proposé de l'aider à calmer la douleur car il est allergique à l'aspirine. Donc c'est la seule chose qui l'apaise.**

Leidecker fut surprit par le ton froid de Bill, n'appréciant pas qu'il utilise ce ton avec lui, son chef. Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

**- À ce que je vois, vous avez l'habitude M. Kaulitz. Ça m'étonne que vous sachiez autant de choses sur M. Trumper.**

Bill écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour sa défense. Que cherche leur chef à dire ça ? Comme s'il... non ça ne peut pas être ça sinon il nous l'aurait déjà fait remarquer.

Cette fois, c'est Tom qui prend la parole, ayant retrouvé sa voix et ses esprits, n'aimant pas qu'on s'en prenne à son copain de cette façon.

**- C'est juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive en présence de Bill et que j'ai du le lui expliquer car il allait me donner de l'aspirine.**

Un petit silence suivit, mais il fut coupé de nouveau par Leidecker.

**- Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini de prendre soin de M. Trumper, il vient avec moi car il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Donc M. Kaulitz, vous restez ici pour continuer les recherches. En plus l'air frais fera le plus grand bien à vôtre collègue.**

Bill ne comprends ce qu'il se passe, il reste seul et ne participe pas à ce meurtre, alors qu'il se doute qu'il fait parti des meurtres en série, sinon ça ne serait pas eux qui s'en occuperaient.

Tom, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise avec Leidecker. De plus, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bill ne venait pas avec eux. Il n'aimait pas être séparé comme ça, surtout pour aller sur le lieu du crime. Comme si leur chef voulait l'évincer de l'enquête.

Il écouta distraitement ce que Leidecker lui disait sur la nouvelle victime.

**- C'est une jeune femme de 24 ans environs. Elle a été ligoté. Le légiste qui est déjà sur les lieux a constaté qu'elle a été torturé, puis elle est morte étranglé. Mais on en saura plus avec l'autopsie.**

**- Alors pourquoi on y va, si on sait déjà tout ça ?**

**- Pour relever les empreintes, voir s'il n'y a pas un indice, mais aussi voir le légiste car il nous a pas indiqué l'heure du décès. Donc pour le moment, on en a déduit que ça ressemblait à la façon du tueur que l'on recherche.**

Arrivé sur les lieux, ils accostèrent le légiste qui était sur le point de partir.

Ils apprirent l'heure approximative de la mort qui est 22 heures.

C'est la copine qui était en voyage d'affaire et qui était rentrée le matin même qui avait découvert le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, et avait directement appelé la police.

Ils prirent sa déposition, puis elle fut conduite à l'hôpital vu qu'elle était en état de choc.

Ensuite, il essayèrent de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait servir... mais rien. Comme toutes les autres fois. Ils se demandaient si le meurtre parfait n'était pas réel.

Il rentrèrent donc au commissariat pour taper leur rapport.

Tom fut étonné de voir que depuis son retour, Bill ne lui a pas adressé la moindre parole. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, car tout se passait bien avant qu'il ne parte avec Leidecker...

C'est ça ! Ça devait être parce qu'il était jaloux que Tom soit allé avec Leidecker sur le lieu du meurtre et pas lui, ou son autre hypothèse était qu'il devait tout simplement être jaloux de leur chef.

Il se promit de faire la lumière sur tout ça avec Bill se soir et mettre les choses au clair.

Ce soir là, c'est Bill qui rejoignit Tom à son appartement.

Depuis son arrivé, il n'a rien dit, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et ce depuis que Tom avait du partir avec leur chef le matin même.

Il a fait le trajet jusqu'à chez Tom comme un automate ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et cela fait prêt d'un quart d'heure qu'il est assit dans la cuisine à regarder Tom préparer le repas, mais il n'a même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait terminé et que depuis il était face à lui a essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son copain depuis le matin.

Le tressé décide alors à bouger. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret juste à côté du brun et pose délicatement sa main sur le bras de Bill qui est sur la table. Ce qui fait sursauter ce dernier qui tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur et revient enfin au présent quand il voit le regard peiné de Tom.

**- Hé, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Questionna le tressé maintenant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son homme.

Bill répondit le plus naturellement qu'il n'y avait rien.

**- Ne me mens pas. Depuis que je suis revenu avec Leidecker, tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot.**

**- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. C'est...**

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fait couper de nouveau par Tom qui cherche cette fois à le taquiner pour éviter qu'ils ne se prennent la tête.

**- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux que Leidecker me préfère ?**

Bill le regarda avec les yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire.

Au moins Tom avait réussi à le faire sourire.

Le brun eu du mal à se reprendre pour répondre à son chéri.

**- Ok, je veux bien croire que t'es mignon, sexy, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais le corps d'un Adonis, et Leidecker encore moins. Surtout qu'il est loin d'être gay**.

**- Regarde, toi tu ne pensais pas être gay, et aux dernières nouvelles je suis pas une fille.**

**- Non, je dis ça car t'as pas remarqué la tête qu'il a tiré quand on nous a mis sur l'affaire, où les victimes sont toutes homosexuelles.**

**- Mais de toute façon, je t'aime trop pour aller voir ailleurs, et que c'est toi qui fait battre mon cœur.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Mais ça ne serait pas aussi pour mon cul que tu m'aimes ?**

**- Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'y ai pas encore touché à ton cul. Et si ce n'était que pour ça, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps. Je n'attendrais pas que tu sois prêt.**

Tom vexé, partit de la cuisine et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'affala sur le lit gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond à essayer de se calmer.

_"Quand je pense qu'il croit que je ne suis avec lui que pour son cul. Pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté de lui prouver le contraire."_

**- ****Ça m'agace !** Geignit-il en frappant le matelas de son poing.

En plus de ça, Bill qui ne lui dit pas ce qui le tracasse. Il a l'impression qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance.

À cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Bill lui était resté dans la cuisine. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction si violente de Tom. Il ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela, il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Tom en rogne. Mais il se doute qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui l'a fait s'énerver, mais aussi son silence de la journée.

Il se décida de rejoindre son homme pour qu'ils parlent tous les deux.

Il fit le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans la chambre.

Apparemment Tom était perdu dans ses pensées car il ne le sentit pas s'assoir sur le matelas juste à côté de lui.

Mais ce qu'il vit le peina. Tom pleurait, tout du moins, une seule larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il essuya doucement la perle d'eau de son pouce, ce qui fit réagir Tom.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, fronçant les yeux.

**- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, mais je ne pensais pas à mal quand c'est sorti.** Voulu s'excuser Bill.

**- Mais tu l'as dit.** Grogna Tom.** Mais en plus tu me caches des choses.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et non je ne te cache rien. Juste que je n'ai pas confiance en notre chef, mais ça c'est depuis le début. Je sais pas, je le sens pas. Comme je t'ai dit, quand on nous a filé cette affaire, il a tiré une drôle de tête. Alors s'il apprend qu'on est homo tous les deux. Je veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal.**

Tom ne parla toujours pas même s'il était touché par sa dernière phrase, attendant que Bill finisse ses explications.

**- En plus, je suis sûr qu'il a préféré que tu viennes avec lui aujourd'hui car la dernière fois, je l'ai quelque peu questionné. Sur son retard par exemple, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver des indices. Donc je pense qu'il essaie de m'écarter pour... je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sens qu'il ne veut pas de moi directement dans ses pattes.**

**- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu te faisait des idées. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant. En tout cas, avec moi il est sympa, il m'a même permis de prendre la déposition aujourd'hui sans être à côté de moi.**

**- Tu as peut-être raison.** Répondit Bill, qui se posa de nouvelles questions, mais n'en fit pas part à Tom.

**- Bon tu veux manger mon cœur ?** Demanda Tom après avoir enlacé Bill.

Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de malice dans ceux-ci avant de répondre un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- Oui ! De toi.** Fit-il, se mettant à califourchon sur Tom.

**- Et après c'est moi qui pense qu'à ton beau derrière.** Sourit Tom, avant de prendre possession des lèvres du brun juste au dessus de lui, alors que Bill passait ses mains sous le pantalon de Tom, les posant directement sur les fesses de celui du dessous.

* * *

Quelques petites tentions dans le couple à cause de quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais quoi de mieux qu'un gros câlin pour se réconcilier à moins que ...

Je susi encore navrée pour le retard.

A partir de maintenant je ne pourrais poster que toutes les 2 semaines.

J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**- Bon tu veux manger mon cœur ?**__ Demanda Tom après avoir enlacé Bill._

_Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de malice dans ceux-ci avant de répondre un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_**- Oui ! De toi.**__ Fit-il, se mettant à califourchon sur Tom._

_**- Et après c'est moi qui pense qu'à ton beau derrière.**__ Sourit Tom, avant de prendre possession des lèvres du brun juste au dessus de lui, alors que Bill passait ses mains sous le pantalon de Tom, les posant directement sur les fesses de celui du dessous._

Tom passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bill, approfondissant le baiser entre eux, alors que Bill était de plus en plus entreprenant.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de défaire la ceinture du baggy du tressé, car le vêtement descendit sans problème le long de ses jambes, lorsque le brun tira un peu dessus, laissant ses mains caresser les fesses, les cuisses et les mollets du tressé.

En remontant, il laissa sa bouche faire le chemin inverse. Il s'attarda un peu sur le boxer déformé. Il continua sur sa lancé, remontant en même temps le T-shirt. Il lécha, mordilla les abdos bien dessinés, les tétons en les malmenant chacun leur tour.

Tom se laissait faire, gardant les mains dans les poches arrières du jean de son amour, aimant les malaxer.

De plus avec le traitement de Bill, il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes, en dehors de celles du plaisir. Ce qu'il ne se gênait pas de faire comprendre en gémissant de plus bel, ne retenant pas sa voix.

Rien qu'à l'entente de ses bruits suaves, érotiques, Bill se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son slim, car rien rien que cela faisait réagir tout son corps à cause des frissons que cette tonalité, si douce, lui procurait.

Tom ne voulait pas être le seul à se retrouver à demi nu.

Il donna un habile coup de rein pour échanger leurs positions avec Bill.

Cela fait, il se redressa sur ses bras pour ancrer ses yeux bruns dans ceux similaires de son vis-à-vis, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à démunir Bill de ses vêtements, ainsi que son boxer qu'il jeta au hasard dans la pièce.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son partenaire appréciant la vue du corps nu sous lui qui lui était offerte.

Chaque parcelle de la peau était passée en revue. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le torse, étonné de ce qu'il voyait.

Bill n'aimait pas trop être regardé comme ça. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment son corps, ce qui le fit rougir quand Tom le détailla de la sorte.

Il détourna la tête ne voulant pas voir qu'elle réaction il allait avoir. Surtout que les autres fois ils étaient dans le noir. Ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas Tom buguer à un moment et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

**- Mon cœur ?** Fit Tom reportant son attention sur le brun.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son copain, attendant son verdict.

**- Depuis quand t'as un piercing au téton gauche ?**

Bill fut étonné de la question de Tom, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

Il descendit son regard vers son torse.

_"Mince, j'étais tellement ailleurs tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas pensé à l'enlever."_

**- Depuis dix ans environs.**

**- Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Heu... juste que d'habitude je ne le mets pas.**

**- Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça sexy, et encore plus sur toi. J'adore.** Fit Tom avec un regard malicieux, faisant comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

**- Simplement que certaines personnes n'ont pas été très douce en **_**"jouant"**_** avec.** Bill frissonne en se rappelant d'une des filles avec qui il avait couché.

Cette dernière avait avec ses dents tiré dessus alors que Bill venait juste de se la faire faire. Cela lui avait ôté l'envie de retenter l'expérience.

Remarquant que Tom ne parlait et ne bougeait plus, le brun reporta son attention sur ce dernier pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Depuis ce que Bill lui avait dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour son piercing, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il allait le manger sur place.

Pour le faire réagir, Bill donna un coup de bassin, faisant entrechoquer leurs érections plus que prononcé, les faisant gémir en chœur.

**- Tu veux jouer à ça Bill ?** Questionna Tom. ** Si tu as si faim, viens chercher ton repas.** Finit-il en se levant et sortant précipitamment de la chambre, puis faisant le moins de bruit possible pour se cacher.

Bill mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que Tom venait de lui faire. C'est sur un _**"Quel enculé"**_, qu'il se précipita à sa suite pour trouver son repas qui devait se cacher dans une des pièces de l'appartement.

Il commença par la salle de bain, rentrant même dans la douche pour voir si son homme ne se cachait pas derrière un gel douche. Mais non. Alors il ressortit et continua vers les toilettes, mais là non plus il ne le trouva pas.

C'est là que la phrase de Tom lui revient _**"Si tu as si faim, viens chercher ton repas"**_. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Et il le trouva assit sur la table, l'attendant patiemment.

**- Ah, enfin ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais faire toutes les pièces avant de me trouver.** Fit remarquer le tressé regardant la nudité totale de son amant.

**- Tu vas voir, à me faire attendre comme ça. J'ai encore plus faim.** Dit Bill carnassier.

**- J'ai hâte de ce...**

Il n'a même pas finit sa phrase que Bill s'est jeté à l'assaut de ses lèvres, alors qu'avec une de ses mains, il soulève un peu Tom pour que de l'autre il lui enlève son dernier vêtement. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus, leurs virilités s'entrechoquant, les faisant gémir dans leur baiser.

Tom encercle ses jambes autours des hanches de Bill, alors que ce dernier le souleva, les emmenant sur le canapé dans le salon.

Tous leurs gestes montraient qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre.

Bill allongea Tom sur le canapé, se positionnant bien entre les jambes de se dernier. Le brun voulu préparer le tressé avant de le pénétrer mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis. Alors il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant sur le brun.

Tom regarda Bill dans les yeux avec un sourire ornant ses lèvres, avant de s'empaler sur la virilité bien conséquente. Une grimace remplaça le sourire, tellement il avait été brusque, mais il se remit rapidement en faisant quelque mouvement en cercle autour de l'érection du brun.

Ce dernier par rapport à Tom avait gémit de plaisir quand le tressé s'était empalé. Il avait cru que rien qu'en s'enfonçant en lui il allait jouir, mais il réussit à ce retenir.

Enfin habitué à la présence de Bill, Tom commença de lents vas-et-viens, montant et descendant sur le membre gorgé de sang de Bill.

Celui-ci aimait bien cette position. Il pouvait être en Tom, mais en n'étant pas le dominant, n'ayant pas le contrôle total de la cadence.

Leurs gémissements emplissaient toute la pièce, ainsi que toutes les autres de l'appartement.

Bill aida tout de même Tom en posant ses mains sur les hanches du tressé, l'aidant dans ses mouvements en donnant quelques coups de reins. Tom lui avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Bill pour se soutenir.

Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient de plus en plus alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orgasme.

Bill tapa plusieurs fois dans la prostate de Tom, lui envoyant des décharges électrique dans tout le corps, le faisant crier son plaisir au point de s'en péter les cordes vocales.

Au bout d'un moment, le ventre de Tom se contracte et une forte chaleur s'empare de lui. Sous l'effet de la jouissance, il crie son plaisir et se sens sombrer dans une abîme de volupté, vite rejoint par son amant. Les gémissements et le souffle précipité du brun caressant l'oreille droite du tressé.

Tom s'allongea sur le corps de Bill après s'être retiré, totalement essoufflé.

**- Je t'aime mon ange.** Déclara le tressé au brun.

**- Moi aussi mon cœur.**

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir enlacé, l'un sur l'autre, un sourire ornant leurs lèvres.

* * *

Au début, ce yaoi n'était pas du tout prévu, mais la demande d'une de mes lectrice, m'a fait changé d'avis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut aussi.

La suite dans 2 semaines.

Tchuss.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Un petit rayon de soleil se faufila dans la pièce, atteignant tout d'abord une table basse en verre, continuant sur un canapé où deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés, puis fini sa course, arrivant le premier sur un visage pâle qui grimaça à cause de cet intrus qui avait élu domicile au niveau de ses yeux.

Cette personne voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma bien vite quand elle fut éblouie par la trop vive clarté du matin. Il voulu se redresser, mais un poids - qui lui, était totalement endormi - l'en empêchait, ainsi qu'une touffe de tresses qui s'insinua dans sa bouche quand il bailla, ce qui faillit l'étouffer.

Voyant que Tom appréciait bien son coussin, Bill décida de se rendormir. Il tourna donc la tête pour ne pas avoir le soleil sur le visage, mais il se figea vite. Son regard ancré sur la pendule en face de lui qui indiquait 10h25.

Cette fois-ci, malgré le corps allongé sur le sien, il se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber l'endormit qui se réveilla.

**- Putain, d'enculer de ta mère. Merde, on est en retard.** Jura le brun en se levant d'un bond.

Tom, toujours à moitié endormi, malgré le réveil brutal de son petit ami, ne réagi pas du tout à ce qui se passait.

C'est un bras le chopant au niveau de son biceps et le tirant de force qui le fit réagir.

**- Bouge Tom, on est à la bourre, on va sa faire tuer. En plus je n'ai pas le temps de passer me changer.**

Bill entraîna Tom avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la douche, et ne prit même pas le temps de la laisser chauffer, qu'il poussa Tom à l'intérieur avant de l'y rejoindre.

Au moins, ça a eut le mérite de réveiller le tressé qui avant était toujours en partie dans les vapes.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ?** Questionna-t-il réagissant enfin alors alors que le brun le poussait pour prendre sa place sous le jet d'eau.

**- Juste qu'on est un peu beaucoup à la bourre et qu'on va se faire égorger par Leidecker pour ça.**

C'est là que Tom comprit enfin l'empressement de Bill.

Il se dépêcha donc lui aussi de se savonner et rincer avant de sortir de la pièce muni d'un serviette autour de la taille. Il faillit même glisser plusieurs fois sur le carrelage et se rétamer, avant de pouvoir atteindre sa chambre. Il eut le temps de s'habiller, que Bill arrivait à son tour maquillé légèrement.

Il se stoppa en voyant ses habits froissés, dont un boxer. Il se tourna vers son amour.

**- Heu... je peux t'emprunter un boxer s'il te plait mon cœur ?**

Tom lui en donna un, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

**- Ok, mais t'es tellement plus bandant sans. Pas grave, on verra ça se soir.**

Bill sourit rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait advenir du sous vêtement.

Ils finirent de se préparer hâtivement, puis prirent la voiture de Tom.

Il est plus de 11h quand ils rentrent dans leur bureau tranquillement. Mais Tom se fige en voyant qui y est. Ce qui fait que Bill lui rentre dedans.

**- Tom, dépêche avant que Leidecker ne nous voit.**

**- Trop tard Messieurs Kaulitz et Trumper. Pourquoi arrivez-vous tous les deux en retard ? Vous vous croyez où. La ponctualité vous ne connaissez pas ? Surtout vous M. Kaulitz. Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus. Et maintenant pour vous faire remarquer, vous entraînez M. Trumper à faire de même. Vous êtes vraiment un fainéant. Vous avez couché pour avoir votre diplôme ? Franchement, je me demande comme vous avez fait pour être admis ici. Parce que si c'est juste pour vos qualités en tant que tireur, ça ne fait pas grand chose. Alors si vous continuez ainsi M. Kaulitz, vous allez être cantonné aux archives. Car en attendant, nous avons un nouveau meurtre sur le dos. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre collègue. Au moins lui il cherche et prends des initiatives...**

Bill en prenait pour son grade, comme s'il était le méchant loup, alors que Tom avait l'air d'être le petit agneau tout innocent.

Il ne réussit pas à en placer une pour se défendre face à Leidecker qui apparemment se faisait un plaisir monstre à le rabaisser.

À la fin de la litanie de Leidecker sur Bill est son incapacité à lire l'heure, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. La seule chose qui vint perturber ce moment de silence, fut une mouche qui s'écrasa contre la fenêtre.

**- Alors maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard et êtes arrivés en même temps Messieurs.**

**- Nous avons eu une panne d'oreiller.** Chuchota Bill, ayant baissé la tête étant prit en faute.

**- Comme par hasard, et tous les deux en même temps.** Ironisa Leidecker.

Bill ne voulait plus répondre. De toute façon, il savait qu'il serait prit en faute. Il ne comprenait pas l'animosité que lui portait leur chef. Il lui avait pourtant jamais rien fait de mal.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la pièce, mais il fut brisé par Tom.

Lui aussi se sentait coupable. Surtout qu'il avait bien entendu tous les reproches que leur chef faisait à Bill. Il aurait bien voulu le défendre, ne supportant pas ce qui avait été dit, qu'on s'en prenne à son copain. Mais il se tut pour ne pas lâcher le morceau sur leur relation, et ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

Là c'était aussi en partie de sa faute en plus pour le retard. S'il n'avait pas provoqué Bill, les faisant sortir de la chambre, où le réveil se trouvait. Ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant.

**- Juste que Bill est venu chez moi pour travailler sur l'affaire et qu'on s'est endormit tous les deux dans le salon et qu'on avait aucun réveil à porté pour nous réveiller à l'heure ce matin.**

Leidecker passait du visage de Bill qui avait baissé la tête, à celui de Tom qui le regardait de face.

Il jubilait à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait toujours comment faire pour essayer de les faire se rapprocher pour mieux les séparer par la suite. De plus, il aimait faire partir Bill au quart de tour, car dans le rapport de personnalité, il était marqué qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup, mais il avait trouvé les points sensibles.

**- Ok M. Trumper. Je vais vous croire pour cette fois-ci. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Et M. Kaulitz, si vous arrivez une nouvelle fois en retard, ce ne sera même pas la peine de franchir la porte de cette hôtel de police.**

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes enfin souffler en paix.

Bill n'en pouvait plus de ce que Leidecker lui faisait vivre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait subir tout ça. Il était sur le point de craquer et il ne voulait pas le faire devant Tom.

Il se précipita alors dans les toilettes où toute sa rage sortie d'un coup.

**- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur s'acharnant sur celui-ci, y laissant la trace de son poing mais aussi du sang tellement il y était allé fort. Il entendit même un craquement mais n'y fit pas attention.

De son côté, Tom se retient de péter un câble lui aussi. Maintenant, il est sûr que Leidecker n'aime pas Bill. C'est bien ce que ce dernier lui avait dit.

Mais il se reprend vite quand il entend un cri de rage. Il se retourne et voit tous les autres policiers présent qui ont tourné leur tête vers les toilettes.

Et s'il a bien reconnu la voix, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'intervenir avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer encore plus.

Il se hâta de rejoindre Bill. Il le trouva en train de frapper le mur. En voyant les traces de sang, il lui attrape le bras avant que son poing ne cogne de nouveau ce pauvre mur.

Bill se retourne avec le regard noir vers la personne qui l'a arrêté dans son mouvement libérateur et remarque que c'est Tom inquiet, ce qui le don de le calmer à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il se laisse aller dans les bras de son amour, qui le berce pour qu'il calme ses pleurs qui avaient remplacé la rage, lui chuchotant des mots tendre, pleins d'amour.

Bill se détache de Tom enfin calmé. Il va pour ouvrir sa main, mais il grimace de douleur ce que le tressé remarque rapidement.

**- Mais t'es malade, t'as vu l'état de tes doigts.** Fait remarquer Tom, essayant d'aider Bill.

**- Aïe, oui... excuse... je suis désolé... je suis vraiment un i...**

**- Arrête Bill. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.** Le coupe Tom, voyant que son brun allait partir dans une litanie d'excuse sans fin.** Aller, on va à l'hôpital.**

**- Mais on va se faire engueuler. Du moins, tu vas te faire engueuler à cause de moi.**

**- Arrête je t'ai dit. J'en ai rien à faire. Aller, je t'emmène.**

Bill le suit sans rien dire, sachant que Tom serait têtue et l'emmènerait de force de toute façon.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que à peine sortie de la pièce, une personne s'y introduit discrètement ensuite.

À l'hôpital, ils apprennent à Bill qu'il s'est fracturé trois doigts et qu'il va devoir porter une attèle pendant environs un mois. Ils veulent même l'arrêter, mais celui-ci refuse, ce qui fait râler Tom. Mais il sait qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci.

Ensuite Tom raccompagne Bill chez lui. Il va pour descendre et rester avec lui ce soir, car il sent bien que son cœur ne va pas bien. Il n'a pas sortie un mot depuis qu'il son partie du commissariat.

**- Merci Tom... pour tout, mais ce soir je préfère être tranquille... seul. Excuse. Je t'appelle dans la soirée.**

Le tressé allait protester, mais il n'en a pas le temps que le brun est déjà parti sans même l'embrasser. Il est déçut même s'il comprend tout de même l'état d'esprit de Bill. Il rentre chez lui et à peine posé sur le canapé qu'il appelle Bill car il a peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

Ils passent donc la soirée à parler. Du moins Tom passe la soirée à parler, essayer de détendre l'atmosphère car Bill ne répond que par monosyllabe comme s'il faisait autre chose en même temps.

* * *

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Leidecker n'apprécie pas Bill. Je pense que j'ai même pas besoin de le dire pour que ça se comprenne.

Bill 0, Leidecker 1.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus.

Tchüss.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Bill reconnu qu'il avait été un peu froid avec Tom, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul, sinon il était sûr qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui.

Il était jaloux de Tom. Une famille aimante, soudée, alors que la sienne est à l'opposée ; une sœur... vivante ; et maintenant, même au boulot on le traite comme un moins que rien, alors que Tom est considéré comme un bon travailleur parfait.

Bill avait passé l'aprèm à ressasser tout ça. Il se disait même qu'il ne méritait pas Tom, qu'il faisait tâche avec lui à qui tout souriait. Il était même apprécié par leur chef qui le préférait à lui, Bill.

C'est vrai, Bill est jaloux. Mais la jalousie n'est-elle pas une preuve d'amour ? Où est-ce le contraire ?

Bill était totalement perdu. Mais une autre chose l'intriguait.

C'était le comportement de Leidecker avec lui, mais aussi sur l'affaire en cour

Pourquoi s'en prend-il sans cesse à lui, qui s'habille plus serré, qui se maquille, qui a un visage assez fin, alors qu'avec tous les autres qui sont plus conventionnel il n'est pas pareil.

De plus, le regard qu'il lui porte... lui donnant des frissons, comme s'il était dégoûté, comme une envie de meurtre.

Et par rapport à l'affaire, il a l'impression que moins il s'y implique, mieux il se porte.

C'est pour ça qu'il préfère Tom qui fait tout sans poser de question.

Encore une fois, il en revient à Tom, qui d'ailleurs vient de s'arrêter devant chez lui.

Il réfléchit en vitesse voyant le tressé amorcer un mouvement pour descendre.

**- Merci Tom... pour tout, mais ce soir j'ai besoin d'être tranquille... seul. Excuse. Je t'appelle dans la soirée.** S'empresse-t-il de finir voyant l'air déçut de Tom.

C'est vrai, il ne veut pas que toute sa jalousie lui retombe dessus.

Le brun ne veut pas craquer de nouveau devant son copain, alors il s'empresse de rentrer chez lui sans même se retourner.

Il avait besoin de décompresser. À peine sa porte ouverte, qu'il se dirigea sous la douche. Ce n'est que une demie heure plus tard qu'il en sortit, plus calme. Mais son regard était remplit de détermination. Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire par qui que ce soit, et surtout montrer qu'il était un bon policier.

Il prit son PC et alla s'installer dans son salon pour être plus à l'aise.

À peine l'appareil allumé qu'il reçut un appel de Tom. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décroché. Il sentait que Tom était inquiet, et cela à cause de lui.

Mais il était tellement concentré à relire les premiers rapports, sans omettre la moindre info, qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait son copain.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Tom raccrocha disant à Bill qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain, puisqu'il ne pourrait conduire sa moto.

Bill, lui n'était pas près de se coucher. Du moins, il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu une envie pressante qu'il remarqua qu'il était plus de une heure du matin. Il décida donc de rejoindre son lit où Morphée l'accueillit directement dans ses bras.

Le matin, il eu du mal à s'extraire de ses draps tellement il avait peu dormit à cause de sa main, mais aussi des médicaments qui le shootait. De plus, avec le réveil qu'il avait eu...

de douces mains lui caressaient le corps, ainsi que des lèvres qui lui parcourraient tout le visage.

**- Mon cœur. Il faut te lever. En plus j'ai ton café et de bons pains au chocolat frais et tout chaud.** Lui susurra Tom au creux de l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Sur le moment, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi son copain était là, mais il se souvint qu'il lui avait donné un double des clés de chez lui.

Il se redressa lentement, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit.

Tom en profita que Bill ne soit plus étalé sur toute la longueur du lit pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Il fut attendrit par la petite bouille endormi de l'androgyne.

Il le regarda un moment attendant quelque chose, mais remarquant que Bill ne faisait pas de geste pour, il se servit lui même.

Il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur ses homologues, mais le brun ne réagit même pas, ce qui étonna le tressé. En se reculant, il vit que Bill avait les yeux fermés et une respiration régulière. Il secoua ensuite la tête en signe de désespoir et donc recommença son manège pour le réveiller.

**- Mon cœur, lève toi. Il va falloir aller au boulot.** Fit-il en le remuant tout de même, sans le brusquer tout de même.

**- Mmmh...** répondit intelligemment le brun. ** Deux minutes, c'est dur ce matin.** Continua Bill d'une toute petite vois ensommeillé, ce qui fit sourire Tom.

**- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que ce matin que c'est dur petit cœur.**

**- Mal dormit.** Poursuivit Bill pour répondre à Tom, commençant à ouvrir les yeux.

Quand ceux-ci restèrent ouvert, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui réclama son bisous.

**- Bonjour toi.** Lui fit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Bill avait vraiment du mal à émerger. Heureusement que Tom était venu assez tôt.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner au lit et Tom le fit parler pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas.

Il l'accompagna même dans la salle de bain pour que le brun prenne sa douche, l'aidant à faire en sorte de ne pas mouiller l'attèle.

Après s'être habillé, Bill va pour partir, mais Tom le retient. À la tête qu'il fait, l'angrogyne se doute de ce que le tressé va lui dire.

**- Bill, tu devrais te faire arrêter. Tu vas pas tenir. T'as l'air vraiment HS.**

**- T'inquiète pas Tom. C'est juste les médicaments. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue, c'est tout. En plus, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre encore une fois que je suis un incapable.**

Au regard que lui lance le brun, Tom comprend qu'il n'arrivera pas à le faire changer d'avis par lui-même, que que ça ne sert à rien de parler avec lui tellement il est têtu. Alors il abdique pour le moment et ils se rendent ensemble au travail.

En passant devant le bureau de Leidecker, ils entendirent ce dernier dire que c'était un miracle que Bill soit pour une fois à l'heure. Il ne relevèrent pas, n'y prêtant pas attention et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs postes de travail.

Bill alluma son ordinateur et quand il releva la tête, Tom avait déjà disparue il ne savait où. Il pensait qu'il avait peut-être une envie pressante.

Ce dernier ne revient que près d'un quart d'heure après avec le commissaire principal. Bill était totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce que leur commissaire faisait là. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait fait affecter à ce service. Il interrogea Tom du regard et comprit enfin.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Kaulitz. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien,merci.**

**- Apparemment, pas si bien que ça d'après votre main droite.**

**- Oh, ce n'est pas grave Monsieur. Rien qui ne m'empêche de travailler.** Lui dit-il en insistant bien sûr sur le regard qu'il lançait à Tom.

**- Vous êtes sûr ?** Fit le commissaire septique.

**- Oui, vous voyez bien. J'arrive à taper à l'ordinateur avec ma main gauche et...**

**- Peut-être, mais dois-je vous ne travaillez pas seulement dans un bureau. Si vous devez avoir recourt d'utiliser votre arme pour vous défendre... le pourriez-vous. Surtout si vous êtes seul.**

Bill baissa la tête résigné. Le commissaire avait raison. Bill n'est que droitier par rapport à Tom qui lui est ambidextre.

**- Alors, prenez du repos jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Tom...** continua-t-il.** Prenez vous aussi votre journée et raccompagnez votre collègue chez lui.**

Tom s'empressa de mettre sa veste, heureux d'avoir réussi à forcer Bill de rester au repos, mais surtout parce qu'il pourrait passer sa journée avec.

Par contre Bill, lui, était en colère. Tom n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Une fois prêt, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Mais le commissaire avait promis à Bill qu'il recevrait tout nouveau rapport sur son ordinateur s'il voulait se tenir au courant de l'avancement de l'affaire.

Arrivé devant son appartement, Bill s'était un peu calmé. Il avait comprit que Tom ne pensait pas à mal en ayant agit de la sorte. De plus, ce qui lui mit un peu le baume au cœur, c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être seul aujourd'hui et que Tom allait rester avec lui.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il était sûr de s'endormir sans pouvoir profiter de son amant en le câlinant tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit.

Leidecker, quand à lui, venait d'apprendre pour Bill. Il était agacé, car il savait que les 2 jeunes recrues étaient les chouchous du commissaire. Mais il se calma rapidement car il allait pouvoir en profiter pour faire ce qu'il voulait pour arranger certaines choses à sa sauce.

Dans son salon, Bill s'était de nouveau mit à lire les différents rapports de l'enquête. Certains détails ou plutôt manque de détail lui sautait aux yeux. Ce qui l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, Tom avait préféré se mettre aux fourneaux car il avait remarqué avec le manque de vaisselle, que Bill n'avait pas mangé la veille. Donc il se dépêchait pour éviter à Bill de fermer les yeux et par la même occasion de s'endormir.

Quand il arriva dans le salon avec les assiettes pleines à raz bord de pâtes au gruyère, il remarqua que Bill s'était empressé de fermer le dossier sur lequel il était. Mais n'y tint pas rigueur.

Quand à lui, Bill, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Sur le rapport du meurtre de la veille, où Bill et Tom n'étaient pas allé, Leidecker avait trouvé une trace de sang séchée appartenant pas à la victime, mais aussi celle d'un chaussure.

Alors que sur toutes les autres scènes de crimes, rien n'avait été trouvé de suspect, maintenant il y en aurait ?

Mais ce qui intriguait vraiment Bill était l'empreinte de chaussure... Bill reconnu la forme de santiags, comme celles qu'il porte des fois. Il était totalement perdu. Mais pour le moment rien ne prouvait que cette empreinte lui appartenait. Il n'était pas le seul au monde à porter des santiags. Alors il décida de ne rien dire à Tom pour éviter tous soupçons infondés sur lui.

Ce qu'il attendait surtout c'était les résultats d'ADN du sang, étant sûr que cela ferait avancer l'affaire.

En entendant Tom arriver, il ferma en vitesse la page du rapport.

Tom s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, lui tendant son assiette. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Car Bill commençait vraiment à s'endormir. Même qu'à un moment, il faillit se retrouver la tête dans l'assiette. C'est Tom le remarquant qui la lui retint avant qu'elle ne finisse dans la sauce tomate qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de mettre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Tom avait remarqué que Bill mettait du ketchup avec tout ce qu'il mangeait.

Après avoir finit, Tom prit Bill dans ses bras, car ce dernier ne tenait vraiment plus, et qu'il n'avait pas le force de monter jusque dans son lit. C'est avec l'odeur rassurante du tressé que le brun s'endormit paisiblement.

Tom en profita pour le regarder dormir. C'était devenue son hobby. Il adorait voir le visage paisible, serein de son amour. Le matin même, il l'avait regardé pendant près de dix minutes avant de se décider à le réveiller.

Peu de temps après, Tom rejoint Bill au pays des songes.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, je m'en excuse vraiment.  
Je croyais l'avoir posté dimanche dernier, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.  
Donc j'espère qu'il plaira malgré le retard.

Encore toutes mes excuses.  
Tchuss.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Depuis qu'il était en arrêt, Bill avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un pour le ménage durant deux heures par semaines.

Quand la personne venait, il en profitait pour sortir car c'était les seuls horaires de libre qui lui étaient permis. S'il sortait en dehors de ces horaires et qu'un personne venait le contrôler, il ne pourrait toucher sa paie.

De plus, Tom venait chez lui tous les jours. Il lui préparait les repas et restait toute la soirée et la nuit avec lui. Où quand il rentrait dormir à son appartement, quand il devait se lever très tôt, il attendait que Bill soit endormit pour partir. Ce qui souvent ne tardait pas vu que le brun commençait à peine à s'habituer aux médicaments pour calmer la douleur, en ayant tout de même diminué les doses.

Lorsque Tom n'était pas là, il en profitait pour travailler sur l'enquête.

Pendant la semaine, le laboratoire avait trouvé le groupe sanguin du sang séché qui avait été retrouvé. Il était AB-, le groupe le plus rare, mais aussi exactement le même que celui de Bill.

Tout ça inquiétait de plus en plus Bill. Il y avait la trace de santiags, le groupe sanguin, et maintenant il y avait une empreinte de doigt.

Cette dernière avait était trouvé sur un nouveau meurtre qui datait de trois jours après celui où le sang avait avait été trouvé.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait en toucher aucun mot à Tom de peur qu'il ne soit accusé.

Apparemment, pour le moment, aucun soupçon n'était porté sur lui.

Seul lui avait trouvé car il avait reconnu certaines choses qui pourrait avoir des similitudes avec lui.

Le problème maintenant, allait venir des résultats ADN et la trace de doigt dont les résultats devraient arriver d'ici deux semaines. Le groupe sanguin et le même que le sien et que pour comparer l'ADN ensuite, il faudrait vérifier avec la base de donnée des délinquants et meurtrier.

Malheureusement pour lui, Bill était dans ce fichier. Car après la mort de Andy, pour se faire remarquer par ses parents, il a commit quelques vols dans des épiceries et supérettes. Il ne s'était jamais fait choper jusqu'à cette fois là où en partant, un flic entrait au même moment dans les lieux et l'avait prit.

Alors, il avait été emmené au poste où on lui avait prit ses empreintes et son ADN. Il avait été libéré rapidement car c'était un délit mineur.

Heureusement cette fois pour lui, sinon avec son casier judiciaire, il n'aurait jamais put rentrer dans la police.

Le seul moment où Bill aborda le sujet de l'affaire avec Tom fut pour en savoir un peu plus sur le moment où ils ont récoltés les indices ou témoignages, et surtout pourquoi c'était toujours Leidecker qui tapait les rapports.

Tom lui répondit que généralement, c'était Leidecker qui préférait s'occuper des indices pendant que Tom prend les dépositions et s'il n'a pas finit Leidecker vient lui donner un coup de main toujours avec le sourire, rajouta-t-il ensuite. Pour la frappe des rapports Leidecker a dit qu'il _"aimait"_ s'en occuper pour décharger un peu Tom, car il trouve qu'il en fait déjà beaucoup et que c'est pour que Tom ait plus de temps libre.

Ça intriguait Bill au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Normalement quand on est plusieurs sur une affaire, chacun écrit son propre rapport car cela permet de voir sous différents points de vue les indices et peut-être trouver quelque chose qu'une autre personne aurait put louper. C'est pour cela que ce n'était jamais une seule personne, surtout pour tous les rapports.

Il trouvait les agissements de Leidecker douteux.

Il décida seul de se renseigner sur lui. Il préfère ne pas mettre Tom dans la confidence. Il ne voulait pas lui créer de problèmes. Même si pour cela il devait s'éloigner un peu de son amour. Il ferait tout pour comprendre les faits et gestes de Leidecker, et le percer à jour.

Il voulait protéger Tom. Il se sentait responsable de lui. Il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. Il était même près à mourir ou tuer pour lui. Lui donner corps et âme. Même sa première fois il la lui offrirait.

Il y avait réfléchit pendant longtemps, et maintenant il se sentait enfin près.

C'est aussi qu'il se sentait mal car il voyait que Tom essayait, mais à chaque fois il le repoussait et inversait les rôles malgré l'envie. Il avait bien remarqué le plaisir que le tressé ressentait, surtout quand il touchait la prostate. Il voulait échanger les rôles, mais à chaque fois, la peur de donner sa virginité et que Tom le rejette par la suite, quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, le réfrénait.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait près.

Tom lui avait prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il l'aimait, tenait à lui, comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

De plus, avec ce qu'il se passait, il voulait le faire. Il pressentait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer par la suite au niveau de l'enquête.

Malgré toute sa confiance, il avait toujours un petit doute pour leur avenir de couple. Il se disait que s'il se passait quoi que se soit par la suite, il serait tout de même heureux d'avoir eu confiance en la seule personne qui l'ai aimé - depuis Andy - un temps soit peu en amour et que lui aussi l'ai aimé.

Bill sortit de ses pensées pour commencer sans plus tarder ses recherches sur Leidecker, avant que Tom ne rentre le soir, et surtout qu'il y ai un nouveau meurtre ou même plus de détails qui pourraient l'inculper.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre plus tôt pour essayer de me faire pardonner du retard de celui qui a été mis la semaine dernière.

J'espère qu'il plaira.

Tchuss.


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17 **_

Bill commença ses recherches directement en piratant le dossier de Leidecker dans la base de donnée de la police.

Heureusement pour lui, on lui avait apprit à le faire à l'école de police pour permettre de déjouer les plans des pirates informatiques.

Lui qui ne pensait pas que lui serait utile, était bien content que ça soit l'inverse.

Surtout qu'en faisait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il enfreignait déjà une dizaine de lois.

Alors s'il n'était pas arrêté pour les meurtres, il le serait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais là il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Il lui fallut tout de même une demie heure pour trouver toutes les infos relatives au dossier qui l'intéressait : Leidecker Donald Densis.

Il apprit qu'il était âgé de 36 ans. Il eut l'adresse de chez lui, avec son numéro de fix et portable. Cela arrangeait bien le brun, comme ça s'il y a quoi que se soit de suspect, il pourra le mettre sur écoute. Et pour trouver le matériel dont il aurait besoin, il avait quelques contacts qui pourraient le fournir et le renseigner.

De plus, il vit qu'il avait été admis dans la police 10 ans auparavant en ayant eu son examen final qui portait sur l'affaire BTK, donc il avait eu droit à différents indices sur comment les meurtres avaient été commis.

Il découvrit aussi que leur chef était vite monté en grade en démantelant des réseaux de pédophilie homo ou bi, mais aussi en ayant arrêté des personnes du même genre inculpés dans du blanchiment d'argent et de drogues.

Bill allait refermer le dossier, ne trouvant rien de plus qui pourrait l'intéresser, lorsqu'une case lui sauta aux yeux.

Leidecker avait eu une mise à pied car il avait tabassé un jeune stagiaire qui lui aurait fait des avances. D'après ce qu'il put lire, il avait eu des propos homophobes, des insultes à l'encontre du stagiaire.

Bill comprenait un peu mieux son comportement au niveau de l'enquête. Mais pas celui envers lui. Car dès le début il avait qu'il se pensait hétéro - ne sachant pas qu'il changerait par la suite pour Tom. À moins qu'il ne soit Tomien, vu que aucun autre homme ne l'intéresse. Peut-être à sa façon de s'habiller plus serré, et se maquiller légèrement. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas de la même façon avec Tom, qui lui ne s'est pas caché de son orientation sexuelle.

Sur le moment, Bill sentit un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas l'envahir. Serait-ce qu'on appelle la jalousie ? Il le connais en partie ce sentiment, mais pas à ce point. Il ne se pensait pas possessif envers Tom. Il comprend qu'il ne veut pas qu'une autre personne que lui le touche, le regarde intensément. Mais il se reprit tout de même assez vite.

Leidecker ne pouvait pas essayer de mettre à l'écart Bill pour sortir avec Tom, vu ce qu'il y a de marqué dans son dossier.

À moins qu'il ne le repousse, lui, parce qu'il essaie de chercher plus en profondeur au niveau de l'enquête par rapport Tom, et que ça ne lui plaise pas du tout, qu'il a quelque chose à cacher.

Ou... non... ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être le tueur.

Ok, il est peut-être homophobe, mais il n'en est pas au point de tuer... quoi que le stagiaire, il l'a bien envoyé à l'hôpital.

Il s'embrouillait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, au point de lui donner le tournis à certains moments.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de son appartement claquer.

Quand il vit Tom apparaître, il fut surpris qu'il soit si tard. Il s'empressa de fermer ses fichiers et éteindre son ordinateur avant que le tressé ne voit tout et se pose des questions.

Quand ce dernier se posa sur le canapé aux côtés du brun, il réclama son bisou, lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué.

Le brun fut étonné de voire son copain rentrait si tard, donc il lui posa la question.

**- Il y a encore eu un nouveau meurtre. Cette fois ça fait deux en une semaine. Mais on a trouvé quelques indices. Je commence à en avoir marre. Surtout que la personne qui fait ça à l'air homophobe, vu à qui elle s'en prend. En plus, à te laisser seul toute la journée, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire si je le croisais. Mais pas du bien c'est sûr.** Finit Tom regardant amoureusement le brun.

Celui-ci attendrit, monta à califourchon sur les genoux de son copain, entourant son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser resta en surface, étant doux et sensuel.

Ensuite Bill posa son front contre celui du tressé avant de répondre à ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

**- Il ne peut rien m'arriver mon cœur. Parce que premièrement si je me souviens bien, les meurtres sont tous commis le soir ou la nuit, et à chaque fois tu es avec moi, la plupart du temps assez occupé.**

À ces mots, Tom sourit, se souvenant de quelle façon ils étaient occupés et dans quelles positions.

**- Et deuxièmement.** Reprit Bill, après s'être souvenu lui aussi de ces soirées.** Je suis flic, je sais me défendre, même avec une seule main, et je ne me laisserais jamais faire.**

Cette fois, Tom perdit son sourire, se souvenant de la dernière victime. Il en fit part à son amour.

**- Tu sais, la personne que l'on a trouvé morte aujourd'hui. Il était agent de sécurité. Il était donc plus carré et plus baraqué que toi. Et surtout avait ses deux mains de valides avant de se faire agresser. Par contre...** poursuivit-il en ayant retrouvé le sourire, mais celui-ci était en coin. ** Pour ne pas te laisser faire, j'en sais quelque chose vu...**

Bill le coupa, lui disant que les choses pouvaient peut-être très bien changer.

Mais apparemment, Tom ne comprenait pas où Bill voulait en venir.

Alors ce dernier allait se faire un plaisir de le lui faire comprendre à sa manière.

En fin de compte, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tom pour comprendre ce que Bill avait l'intention de faire, lorsque ce dernier, après avoir embrassé fougueusement, chaleureusement, mais tout de même amoureusement, lui enleva rapidement son t-shirt. Faisant de même avec le sien quelques instant après.

Donc il se mit à participer activement aux autres baisers tout en l'aidant à enlever le reste de leurs vêtements.

Ils n'étaient donc pas soucieux de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans les rues sombres de la ville. Surtout dans l'une d'entre elles, où un homme et une femme faisaient quelques échanges.

Cette femme lui parla de ce qu'elle avait découvert en faisant le ménage.

**- L'homme serait en couple avec un autre. J'ai put trouver des habits pour mecs qui ne ressemblent pas aux siens, mais aussi un photo où il embrassait un tressé brun. Qui serait son collègue d'après la description que vous m'en avez fait. Et j'ai prit aussi quelques cheveux qui trainaient dans la salle de bain.**

L'homme fut en partie étonné de découvrir tout ça. Même s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Il les pensait proche, mais pas à ce point là. Eux qui sont si opposé niveau style et surtout comportement.

**- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé cette fois en deux heures ?**

**- C'est que je n'y suis que deux heures par semaines et je fais ce que vous me demandez quand il sort. De ce que j'ai put remarquer, il n'a pas l'air d'enquêter sur vous. Donc, s'il vous plait, donnez moi ma dose.**

L'homme lui jeta le sachet de poudre blanche à la droguée, avant que celle-ci ne parte en courant.

**- Alors comme ça, cette idiot de Trumper serait avec Kaulitz. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. Surtout qu'il va me servir beaucoup celui-là.** Murmura l'homme, quittant à son tour la ruelle noire.

* * *

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il plaira malgré le nouveau meurtre et ce que l'on apprend à la fin.

A bientôt

Tchuss.


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Une fois tous leurs habits ôtés, Tom porta Bill jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant tout le trajet, leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir dans leurs baisers qui montraient tout le désir qu'ils avaient.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il posa délicatement Bill sur le lit.

À chaque fois, il y allait en douceur, ayant toujours peur de lui faire du mal, de le casser.

_"Déjà qu'il le fait assez bien tout seul."_ Se dit Tom, le faisant rigoler.

Bill ne comprit pas pourquoi Tom rigolait aussi bêtement, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas énerver son amour. Surtout que quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, et entièrement nu se tenait allongé sur le lit dans un position qui ne peut que l'inviter à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Tom s'allongea sur Bill, faisant entrechoquer leur virilité, les électrisant tous les deux grâce au contact.

Le tressé se pencha pour embrasser son amant, alors que ses mains partaient une nouvelle fois à la découverte de ce corps si parfait sous le sien.

Celles de Bill n'étaient pas en reste. Elles caressaient les abdos et le torse au dessus de lui, maltraitant les tétons, les faisant durcir.

Celles de Tom descendaient lentement le long du flan gauche de Bill, retraçant le tatouage, allant jusqu'à la cuisse, derrière le genou, faisant remonter celui-ci.

Toutes ces caresses leur donnaient des frissons, les faisant gémir à travers leurs bouches qui s'embrassaient.

Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi exactement.

Même Bill qui savait qu'il laisserait sa virginité à Tom ce soir, sentait que qu'une chose allait se passer après. Ils voulaient et il fallait qu'ils en profitent le plus possible. Comme si cette chose allait tout briser chez eux.

Les mains de Tom furent vite remplacées par ses lèvres qui goutaient goulument cette peau douce dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Il quitta donc les lèvres pourtant si tentatrices de l'androgyne pour suivre une ligne imaginaire qu'il s'était inventé.

Il descendit le long de la mâchoire fine, continuant sur la jugulaire.

Il aimerait tant être un vampire pour s'y attarder. Suçant le sang de son amour pour ensuite qu'il lui donne du sien pour le transformer à son tour, et vivre éternellement avec lui, ne vieillissant jamais, restant pour toujours ensemble, ne se séparant pas. Mais surtout il pourrait entendre à jamais les gémissements de plaisir du brun, lui montrant à quel point il lui faisait du bien et qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'arrêta ensuite sur le téton percé, le malmenant, mais en douceur.

Depuis la première fois que Tom l'avait vu, Bill avait décidé de le garder.

Tom était tellement doué avec sa langue - bien plus avec ses doigts - que c'était devenu un point très sensible chez lui, le faisant frémir.

Mais Bill en voulait plus. Il était devenu impatient lorsque Tom lui donnait autant de plaisir. Surtout là, malgré ce qu'il voulait demander au tressé.

Il appuya donc plus fort sur les fesses de Tom pour que leurs virilités se rencontre et qu'il commence à les frotter l'une contre l'autre, en donnant des coups de bassin lascivement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tom comprenne le message du brun. Surtout en croisant son regard remplit d'envie de plus.

Il reprit sa descente sans embuche, jusqu'à un orifice qu'il pénétra de sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel, mais un grognement lui montrant la frustration de son partenaire, lui fit reprendre sa précédente tâche.

Il lécha les étoiles, les survolant de ses lèvres, pour enfin arriver à l'objet bien dressé, tant convoité.

Il remonta son regard pour ancrer celui(ci dans celui de son partenaire. Il aimait voir le plaisir se peindre sur son visage, les différentes mimiques qu'il faisait à ce moment là. Même si elles ne valaient pas la plus belle de toutes, au moment de l'orgasme de Bill. Elle était tellement magnifique, que même tout l'or du monde ne l'empêchera jamais de la voir.

Remarquant que Bill lui lançait un regard noir à force de patienter, Tom sorti sa langue pour lécher sur toute la longueur le membre dressé qui lui été offert.

Il s'arrêta un moment sur le gland en entendant ce suis si exquis sortir de la bouche de l'androgyne.

Bill comprit dans le regard de Tom, qu'il allait aller à son rythme pour le rendre fou.

Malgré sa vue qui était voilée par les larmes de plaisir, il vit très bien Tom descendre sa bouche lentement vers sa hampe. Mais le tressé ne le prit pas de suite.

Il souffla dessus, ce qui électrisa l'androgyne. Tom savait y faire pour faire monter le plaisir, et surtout le faire durer.

Mais Bill n'était pas du même avis. Il montait son bassin vers la bouche de Tom, mais ce dernier se reculait juste ce qu'il fallait. Ce manège dura quelque secondes à peine car Tom se douta que le brun en avait assez. Alors il le prit entièrement en bouche, jusqu'à la garde.

Sous cette sensation, Bill ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir tellement c'était bon.

Tom remonta le long de la verge, laissant frotter ses dents contre celle-ci.

Bill n'en pouvait déjà plus tellement il était excité. Il sentait la jouissance venir, mais il se retient comme il put. Tom ne lui rendant pas la tâche facile.

Le tressé fit plusieurs allées et venues en effectuant le même manège.

Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'est quand la chaleur, qui englobait sa virilité, le quitta qu'il reprit ses esprits.

D'autant plus quand il vit Tom redescendre sa tête pour le prendre de nouveau.

Il fallait qu'il lui pose la question immédiatement, sinon les choses allaient s'enchaîner et il ne pourrait peut-être pas le reformuler plus tard.

C'est avec une voix haletante qu'il prit la parole.

**- Tom... s'il te plait... je voudrais... pourrais-tu...**

Tom le fixait de nouveau dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Bill essayait de lui dire, où il voulait en venir.

Il avait peur que Bill veuille tout arrêter. C'est ce qu'il appréhendait depuis le début de leur relation. Et ce encore plus depuis quelques jours où il avait l'impression que Bill s'éloignait de lui.

Par rapport à ce qu'il peut montrer, il n'est jamais sûr de lui. Surtout sur des relations aussi longue que la leur.

Celles qu'il avait eu précédemment n'avaient jamais durée autant. Ces copains, lorsqu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient de lui (sexe, argent,...) le larguaient. C'était devenu une hantise. Alors maintenant qu'il était sûre d'avoir la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment, il appréhendait chaque seconde qu'il le rejette lui aussi.

Il était tellement ailleurs, qu'il n'entendit pas ce que Bill lui disait. Il voyait juste les lèvres bouger, ne comprenant pas qu'il lui demandait.

C'est quand il vit le brun attendre une réponse, où même un geste de sa part qu'il se reprit.

Bill de son côté était en panique. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était lors des examens à l'école de police pour le tire. Mais là c'était totalement différent.

C'était plus intense. Tom ne réagissait pas, ne disait rien. Et là Bill ne comprenait pas ce manque de réaction.

Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

À moins que Tom ne veuille pas de cette façon avec lui.

Mais il reprit espoir quand il vit le tressé ouvrir la bouche pour apparemment parler.

**- Excuse moi mon cœur. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire.** Lui annonça Tom. Ce qui en même temps rassura grandement Bill, malgré la pointe de déception sur le fait que Tom ne l'écoute pas quand il parle.

**- Tom... voudrais-tu... me faire l'a... l'am... l'amour. S'il te plait.** Bafouilla de nouveau Bill, en posant une nouvelle fois sa question.

Ce qui lui valut encore une fois une attente stressante et longue, car chez Tom ce fut le bug total dans son cerveau.

Seul deux neurones restaient connectés pour que l'info lui parvienne un minimum.

_"Il... il veut que... que je lui fasse l'amour... Wouah !"_

Tom n'en revenait pas. Bill lui montre par ceci à quel point il l'aime. Il lui offre sa première fois.

C'est une explosion de bonheur dans son ventre. Il est vraiment heureux. Il a du mal à y croire.

Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer en lui. Il serait doux, attentif à la moindre douleur, au plaisir qu'il voulait procurer à Bill.

Ce dernier aussi avait déconnecté de la réalité.

Il ne voyait pas du tout le sourire qui se formait sur le visage du tressé.

Le seule chose qu'il remarquait, était de nouveau le manque de réaction de Tom. Il regrettait ces mots.

_"Je n'aurais pas du le lui demander. Si ça se trouve, il ne veut rien faire. Il se satisfait peut-être ailleurs... si ça se trouve avec Leidecker..."_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça, surtout à leur chef. Tom était en couple avec lui. C'est bien qu'il y a une raison.

Mais il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres qui se posa délicatement sur les siennes.

C'était juste un contact simple, en surface. Tom avait voulut faire réagir Bill à son tour car il avait vu les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait car il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait douter sur ce que lui ressentait fasse à la demande.

En se retirant, il essaya les perles salées sur les joues douces de Bill avec ses pouces.

Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans ceux du tressé, remplit de passion, d'amour.

**- Tu... t'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne te force pas du tout. Ne te sens pas obligé. Je peux attendre. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime.**

En le voyant aussi déterminé, Bill reprit confiance en lui... mais surtout en Tom, en l'amour qu'il lui porte.

**- Oui je suis sûr d'en avoir envie. Tu ne me force en rien et je ne me sens pas du tout obligé. Tu ne me fera jamais de mal. Surtout que je ne veux pas attendre plus. Et que moi aussi que...

* * *

**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis en retard. Je suis perdue dans mes dates.  
En tout cas j'espère ce que chapitre plaira.  
Bill va-t-il vraiment laisser sa 1ère fois à Tom ?

Tchuss.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**- Oui je suis sûr d'en avoir envie. Tu ne me force en rien et je ne me sens pas du tout obligé. Tu ne me fera jamais de mal. Surtout que je ne veux pas attendre plus. Et que moi aussi que...**_

Depuis le début de leur relation, Bill n'avait jamais réussi à sortir ces trois mots. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de les dire, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il de doutait que cela blessait Tom. Il s'en excusait même tout le temps. Mais le tressé le rassurait toujours en l'embrassant dans ces moments là... comme à l'instant présent.

Malgré son envie de se donner à Tom, Bill stressait. Il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer.

Tom du le remarquer car il se fit doux dans ses caresses, ses baisers... quoi qu'il était toujours comme ça avec lui. Il n'aimait pas la violence.

Une autre des raisons pour laquelle il était dans la police.

Il se détacha de nouveau de Bill, redescendant au même endroit que précédemment.

L'androgyne croyait qu'il allait le reprendre en bouche, mais il fut surprit de le voir baisser encore plus la tête vers une région qui jusque là n'avais jamais était explorée.

Tom lui écarta les jambes et sorti sa langue, commençant à embrasser les fesses.

Puis, par la suite, il dériva vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à l'entrée de Bill. Ce qui surprit encore plus ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas une seule seconde.

Mais la sensation de la langue de Tom caressant cette partie était tellement délicieuse qu'il en frissonna, lui faisant oublier par la même occasion le côté bizarre de faire ce genre de chose.

Tom fit un bruit d'appréciation. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il n'en était pas dégoûté le moins du monde.

La langue fut rejoint par les lèvres, ce qui lui permis d'embrasser cette chair.

Bill commença à gémir, se tortillant sur les draps. Aimant grandement ce que lui faisait Tom.

Puis Tom raidit sa langue.

Il voulait commencer à préparer Bill pour ce qui allait suivre.

Le muscle appuya contre l'entrée du brun, la faisant s'écarter tout en douceur.

Bill trouvait cela étrange. Pas que c'était pas agréable, bien au contraire. Juste qu'il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être si bon. Surtout de ce côté, et même pour le tressé.

Tom entrait et sortait, son muscle buccale, de Bill encore et encore. Il adorait goûter à son petit cœur, quelque soit l'endroit.

Il se régalait des gémissements du brun, mais il en voulait toujours plus de ce magnifique son. Il était un incontestable insatisfait de la voix si exquise de son amant. Alors, en plus de sa langue, il introduisit son index.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Bill se crispe, mais sous les allées et venues du tressé, il se détendit rapidement.

Il commence même à apprécier cette nouvelle sensation.

Il descend un peu son bassin, réclamant plus de contact, suivant le mouvement de Tom.

Le tressé relève la tête, qui le gêne pour introduire un second doigt, mais aussi pour veiller aux mimiques de Bill.

Ce dernier ressent directement un tiraillement quand il fut de nouveau pénétré. Il avait l'impression que ça le déchirait. Son corps essayait même de faire sortir cette intrusion.

Tom le voit immédiatement malgré que Bill essaie de le cacher.

Alors, pour éviter que Bill refuse quoi que se soit de plus, Tom arrête tout mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, faisant en sorte de ne pas se retirer.

Donc de son autre main, qui était restée sur les hanches, descend empoigner la virilité de Bill, qui dû à la douleur s'était rétractée.

Il commence alors un lent et régulier va et vient sur la hampe, alors que son pouce s'attarde sur le gland.

Ce simple geste ravive le plaisir de Bill, le faisant savoir à travers sa voix.

Alors Tom recommence, à mouvoir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Bill, pour détendre les chairs.

Il avait envie d'être déjà en son amour tellement il le sentait étroit et chaud autour de ses doigts. Mais il se retenait. Il voulait que ce moment soit magique pour Bill, alors il faisait son possible malgré l'érection douloureuse qu'il avait.

Il continu faisant un mouvement de ciseau, ce qui lui permet d'enfoncer un troisième doigt sans que Bill ne le ressente.

Le plaisir que lui procure Tom sur sa verge, lui fait passer ce tiraillement loin derrière. Maintenant il en veut plus, il veut jouir tellement c'est bon.

Mais Tom n'a pas l'air de son avis, car quand il bouge de nouveau, Bill gémit mais pas de plaisir cette fois. Alors Tom inquiet s'empresse de lui demander s'il veut qu'il arrête tout. Qu'ils en restent là pour le moment.

**- Non, ça sera pire.** Fit Bill en essayant de se décontracter.

Tom hésite vraiment entre continuer et se retirer en voyant des larmes apparaître aux coins des yeux du brun. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour faire son choix.

À ce moment là, Bill ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir. Il se demandait comment Tom faisait pour supporter tout ça à chaque fois.

Malgré cela, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas reculer, il voulait connaître le côté qui plaisait tant à son cœur.

C'est juste qu'il fallait qu'il passe au dessus de cette foutue douleur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, qu'il se mit d'un coup à crier. Et la ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, loin de là.

C'était passé bien au dessus, il avait presque touché les étoiles. Il voulait y regoûter à cette si belle chose.

**- Encore Tom... encore.** Le supplia-t-il.

Un énorme sourire fendit le visage du tressé en voyant le plaisir se peindre sur le visage de son amant. Il avait réussit à toucher ce point si sensible chez chaque homme.

Il n'attendit pas qu'on le lui redise une seconde fois.

Il enfonça de nouveau ses doigts, touchant la prostate de Bill, qui le fit décoller vers cet infini d'étoiles.

Il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, continuant aussi sur la verge.

Bill ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait l'impression que le plaisir venait de tous les côtés, mais qui se concentrait en un seul point chez lui. Il sentait qu'à ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Heureusement il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, car il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot sans gémir.

Tom le sentant aussi, arrêta tout mouvement, se retirant de Bill ce qui fit, par la même occasion, pousser un gémissement de frustration au brun.

Le tressé se redressa et s'allongea entièrement sur le corps de Bill.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et y vis tout le désir qu'il lui portait à travers ses derniers.

Il voulait être sûr de ce que le brun voulait, car il y lisait aussi un peu d'appréhension.

**- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment continuer, ou qu'on s'en tienne là pour le moment.** En voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage en face de lui, il continua. **Tu m'as déjà beaucoup donné en si peu de temps. Alors si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on stop t...**

Mais Bill ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en posant les lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Ne parle plus.** Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers. **Passe à l'action.**

En disant cela, Bill tendit son bras vers la table de chevet, et en sorti du tiroir ce qui pourrait accessoirement leur servir.

Il déboucha le tube de lubrifiant, alors que Tom était partit à l'exploration se son coup, appréciant la pomme d'Adam sous sa langue.

Bill versa une généreuse noisette du liquide dans sa main, avant de faufiler celle-ci entre leurs deux corps, puis atteindre sa destination.

Il essaya, malgré ce que lui faisait subir Tom, de se concentrer un minimum sur sa tâche, qui consiste à appliquer le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de la verge de Tom.

Ce dernier enfouie sa tête dans le cou du brun, gémissant au creux de son oreille.

Quand Bill pensa que c'était bon, il retira sa main avant de relever la tête de Tom et lui murmurer sur les lèvres.

**- Tom vas-y... fais moi l'amour.**

Tom en soupira d'aise en embrassant Bill avant de se positionner correctement entre ses jambes.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Bill, alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer en lui.

Malgré son envie, il prit son temps. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amour. Il regardait chaque mimiques qui traversaient son visage.

Bill n'avait pas vraiment mal. Tom l'avait bien préparé. Il sentait plutôt une gêne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose à ce niveau là.

Il savait que Tom se retenait, mais il en voulait plus.

Il donna alors un coup de bassin, ce qui fit que Tom s'enfonça entièrement en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Tom se mit à gémir alors qu'il était entièrement en Bill, alors que celui-ci avait grimacé sous la brusquerie.

Tom ne bougea pas, embrassant son brun pour qu'il se focalise sur autre chose que la douleur qui le tiraillait. Il se dit qu'il y était allé un peu vite en fin de compte.

Mais à ce moment précis il se sentait entier. Comme si être si étroitement lié, lui permettait de ôter tous ses doutes de lui, toute sa souffrance, sa colère, mais pas le plus important... son amour pour Tom.

Il était à Tom et Tom était à lui.

Ne sentant plus trop la douleur, il donne un coup de rein, ce qui fit que Tom bougea en lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Tom comprit le message et commença à bouger lentement en lui, faisant entrer et sortir son sexe de l'antre si étroite de Bill.

Il le trouvait magnifique avec le plaisir qui transparaissait sur son visage et il ne manqua pas de le lui dire.

**- Tu es tellement beau Bill, quand tu prends du plaisir.** Lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille, alors que le brun lui réponds en gémissant fortement.

Tom accélère ses va et viens en Bill, augmentant par la même occasion leurs gémissements et soupirs.

Il est fasciné par cette chaleur qui l'entoure. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Il aimait être là, il se sentait à sa place.

Il passe sa langue sur le front de Bill, récoltant la sueur qui s'y échappe.

En retour, Bill enfouie sa bouche dans le cou du tressé, s'y attardant longuement en y laissant sa trace comme il peut entre chaque gémissement que Tom réussi à lui tirer.

D'un coup de hanche beaucoup plus fort, Tom touche la prostate de Bill, changeant ses gémissements en hurlements.

Bill à l'impression de décoller vers le cieux, rejoignant ces myriades d'étoiles sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre. Il veut pouvoir les toucher, en demandant plus à Tom.

**- Plus... plus fort Tom...**

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire plusieurs fois, accédant à la requête, pour aider son homme à aller toujours plus loin dans le ciel.

Mais il sent qu'il ne vas pas tarder à venir. Il voudrait pouvoir rester dans cette chaleur étroite qui l'entoure.

Il descend sa main entre leurs corps et commence des vas et viens sur la verge de Bill, faisant perdre encore plus la tête à celui-ci.

Ce dernier ne sait plus où donner de la tête, le plaisir afflue de partout. Il gémit tant qu'il a du mal à reprendre une respiration correcte, mais il adore cet sensation. Ça lui donne encore plus l'impression de s'envoler. Il sent que lui aussi ne va pas tarder à se libérer.

Il ne faut que quelques mouvements de plus de Tom pour qu'il se libère sur leurs ventres gémissant les plus beaux mots pour Tom, qui l'envoient lui aussi atteindre les étoiles, y rejoignant son amant.

**- Je t'aime Tom !**

Ce dernier retombe sur le corps de l'androgyne après cet orgasme incroyable, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Bill qui n'avait jamais réussi à sortir ces mots, venait de les prononcer de la plus belle des façons.

Tom se redressa, sortant de Bill avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Bill. De tout mon cœur.** Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le côté et Bill vient se blottir contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Tom l'enserra dans ses bras, parcourant le dos du brun en de tendres caresses.

Ils profitèrent de se moment de plénitude, pour se reposer. Aucun des deux ne voulant dormir malgré ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Mais ce moment fut de courte durée, car Bill le coupa en se souvenant de ce que Tom lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée.

Tom lui avait dit que lors du dernier meurtre, ils avaient trouvé quelques indices. Et cela l'intriguait fortement vu ceux trouvé lors des autres meurtres.

**- Au fait, tu m'as dit que vous aviez trouvé des indices sur le meurtre. C'est quoi ?** Fit-il le plus détaché possible.

Tom surprit par cette question quelque peu inopportune, réfléchit un peu avant de lui annoncer.

**- On a trouvé des cheveux qui apparemment n'appartiennent pas à la victime. Car ils sont brun et que la victime était blonde...** il mit sa phrase en suspend en se rappelant d'autre chose qui l'avait sur le coup inquiété.** Par contre, je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'ai trouvé une de tes bagues là-bas. Tu sais celle avec la tête de mort.**

La respiration de Bill se coupa face à ces révélation, et encore plus sur la dernière. Comment se faisait-il qu'on retrouve une bague à lui là-bas. En plus, il l'avait perdu après avoir été arrêté pour son travail.

**- Mais c'est qu'elle devait être dans une poche de ma veste et que je l'ai faite tomber. Donc je me suis empressé de la ramasser pour pas que l'on croit que tu y es pour quelque chose.**

Et là, ça fit tilt dans l'esprit de Bill.

Toutes ses affaires qui avaient été retrouvé sur les lieux des meurtres, mais aussi son ADN, ses empreintes, ses cheveux. Ce ne peut qu'être la femme de ménage qui a put faire ça. Car tous ces indices si important avaient été trouvé qu'après son arrêt.

Tom remarqua que Bill était perdu dans ses pensées, alors pour l'en sortir, il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou. Ce qui marcha sans problème car Bill reporta son attention sur lui.

**- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas fatigué ?** Lui susurra Tom à l'oreille avant d'en lécher le lobe.

Cette phrase promis au brun une nuit très peu reposante. Heureusement pour Tom, le lendemain était samedi et il ne travaillait pas. Alors il aurait le temps de se reposer... à moins qu'ils s'occupent toute la journée aussi.

* * *

Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël à vous toutes/tous.

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Et oui Bill a été jusqu'au bout. Mais avec ce qui va arriver...

Tchuss.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Bill et Tom passèrent le reste du weekend à se reposer, récupérant de leur nuit passionnelle.

Eux qui s'étaient éloignés, se retrouvèrent un peu durant ce temps.

Mais chacun sentait que quelque chose les rebiquait à être exactement comme avant.

Ils avaient comprit que cela avait avoir avec l'affaire en cour. Ils avaient tous les deux peur pour l'autre, mais ne pouvaient pas trop le montrer à cause de leur travail et leur relation. De plus, il y avait ce que Bill avait découvert. Il savait que si lui avait trouvé ce qui peut l'accuser avec les indices, d'autres risquaient de le faire aussi et peut-être rapidement.

Ils firent donc en sorte de ne pas en parler ce weekend là, préférant éviter de se prendre la tête.

Mais cela intriguait tout de même Bill. Il cherchait comment faire pour éventuellement s'innocenter, si pour quoi que se soit on l'inculpait.

Alors malgré le fait de profiter de plus possible de Tom, il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Cela ne rassurait pas Tom, loin de là. Car même s'ils réussissaient à se retrouver, il sentait que Bill était tracassé par quelque chose et que celui-ci mettait tout de même une barrière en eux. Il n'en fit pas la remarque, attendant de voir si les choses allaient se tasser ou non. Où même si Bill allait décider de venir lui en parler.

Ils évitèrent donc le sujet durant les deux jours, préférant profiter du temps avaient pour rester ensemble. Ce qui fit qu'ils ne le virent pas passer, et le début de la semaine arriva trop rapidement à leur goût.

Tom dû reprendre le travail alors que Bill resta de nouveau chez lui à continuer ses recherches.

Il regarda son emploi du temps pour être sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui ait put commettre ses atrocités. Car il est vrai qu'il commençait à douter de lui-même. Avec tous ces indices, il pensait que ça pouvait être la femme de ménage, mais ce pourrait-il que ça soit réellement lui ? Il doutait vraiment. Même de lui. Tout ça lui faisait peur, encore plus de faire du mal à Tom.

Car se peut-il qu'il se souvienne pas d'avoir commit ces meurtres. Si c'est le cas, de quoi est-il encore capable ? Tuer son Tom, le torturer, le ligoter. Non il l'aimait trop pour ça, il n'est pas homophobe du tout.

Cette simple pensée de pouvoir du mal à la personne à qui il tien le plus le motiva pour trouver le coupable. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il trouve au moins la preuve qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Il regarda les heures et les jours de la mort de chaque victime et vérifia ce que lui faisait durant ces moments, avec qui il était pour voir s'il avait des alibis. Il y passa toute la journée, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le soir arriver.

C'est lorsque Tom arriva et qu'il reçut le dernier rapport sur les meurtres, qu'il vit l'heure qu'il était.

Mais il voulut tout de même le lire.

Alors Tom vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur les épaules du brun, lisant en même temps sur l'ordinateur malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vu.

Quand Bill eu fini, il éteignit son portable et s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé. Tom en profita pour s'y allonger, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Bill.

Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux du tressé, lui massant par la même occasion le cuir chevelu.

Tom en soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux.

Cela fit sourire Bill qui était attendrit par le ronronnement de Tom.

**- Dure journée mon chaton ?** Demanda Bill, un sourire ornant son visage.

Tom aussi sourit sous le surnom que lui avait donné Bill.

**- Oh oui, dure journée. J'étais loin de toi.** Lui répondit Tom le regardant dans les yeux.

Bill se pencha pour embrasser Tom, effleurant ces douces lèvres qui lui avaient manqué à lui aussi.

**- J'ai vu le rapport que tu lisais, et maintenant j'attends avec impatience les résultats ADN pour savoir si on va enfin trouver ce coupable.**

Bill se tendit à cette phrase. Tom y avait mit tellement de mépris dedans.

Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de tendresse entre eux, alors que le tressé se repositionnait plus convenablement sur les genoux de Bill.

Ce dernier voyant que aucun des deux ne voulait bouger, il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, et commanda asiatique. Il voulait se goinfrer de sushis et nems, jusqu'à s'en faire péter la panse.

Il restèrent dans cette position, profitant de ce moment de détente à deux, jusqu'à ce que le livreur n'arrive et ne les dérange.

Bill alla lui ouvrir et paya leur repas, n'accordant aucun regard à celui-ci alors que ce dernier le dévisageait, fasciné par la beauté de l'être en face de lui.

Après avoir payé, il souhaita une bonne soirée au livreur avant de fermer la porte et rejoindre Tom - qui s'était tout de même redressé - sur le canapé.

Bill posa le tout sur la tacle basse et chacun se servit de ce qu'il voulait. Bill s'attaquant directement aux sushis, alors que Tom avait prit une boite de nouilles sautées.

Ils mangèrent avec animation, chacun piquant dans le plat de l'autre ce qu'il préférait le plus. Cela finit par Bill sur Tom à essayer de récupérer le dernier sushi. Mais Tom avait le bras hors de porté de la main de Bill.

Celui-ci fit la moue pour attendrir Tom mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Donc il choisit d'employer les grands moyens.

**- Tu savais que le livreur n'arrêtait pas de me mater ? C'est vrai qu'il était mignon lui aussi. J'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée si tu n'avais pas été là.** Fit Bill rêveur.

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Heureusement pour le livreur il n'était plus là, sinon il en aurait fait de la chair à saucisse.

En voyant le regard noir de Tom et que celui-ci avait baissé sa garde, il réussit à récupérer le dernier sushi en criant victoire. Mais comme Tom ne réagissait toujours pas et que dans ses yeux, il pouvait y voir de la colère, il se rattrapa.

**- Je rigole mon chaton, je n'ai même pas porté attention à lui. J'ai juste vu en partant qu'il avait l'air obnubilé par quelque chose. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi.**

Tom n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir comme ça, comme un bleu. Il se jeta sur Bill, inversant les positions.

**- Tu vas voir toi, c'est de toi que je vais faire une seule bouchée.**

**- J'ai hâte de voir ça.** Sourit perversement Bill.

Le lendemain, quand Tom partit, Bill venait juste de se lever. Il alla directement dans son salon pour allumer son ordinateur.

À peine sa page de messagerie ouverte, qu'il vit qu'il avait un message du commissariat. Il s'empressa donc de l'ouvrir pour voir ce que ça pouvait être à cette heure-ci alors que personne de son service n'avait normalement commencé le travail.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit les résultat ADN.

Tout concordait avec son ADN à lui. Le sang, les empreintes de doigts, les cheveux... tout.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y avait une photo de lui accompagnée des résultats. Et le message avait même été envoyé par Leidecker.

Il s'attendait à voir débarquer tout le commissariat devant chez lui dans les secondes à venir.

Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il aille dire que ce n'était pas lui. Si Tom voyait ça, qu'allait-il penser de lui. Il avait peur. Il en tremblait, les larmes lui arrivaient aux yeux.

Mais il fallait qu'il se montre sûr de lui.

Il allait aller au commissariat, et montrer les preuves qu'il avait trouvé et qui le disculpait. Mais juste à Tom, car il n'avait pas du tout confiance en Leidecker.

Il arracha son attèle - de toute façon il n'avait plus mal -, alla vite se changer, et prit tous les documents et prit la direction de l'hôtel de police en motos.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il se présenta à l'accueil, et monta jusqu'à son bureau. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte en voyant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec Tom. Ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion, alors il écouta ce qu'ils se disaient.

**- Tom, nous venons de recevoir les résultats du labo.**

Tom le regarda mais ne dit rien, attendant avec impatience ce qui allait suivre.

**- Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...** il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard surprit de Tom et continua sur sa lancée. **Apparemment, tous les résultats concordent avec un profil qui est dans notre base de donnée. Et cette personne n'est autre que votre collègue Bill Trümper.**

* * *

Bonne année à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction ou même qui passent.

Ca y est, on sait qui est le coupable. Mais est-ce vraiment lui ?  
En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
Tchuss


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**POV Tom**_

Tom resta bouche bée devant l'annonce que venait de lui faire Leidecker.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son Bill ne pouvait pas avoir commit tous ces meurtres. C'était impossible. Surtout que le profil ne concordait pas. Ils l'avaient trouvé avec Bill le profil, que le tueur était homophobe, et ne devait pas pouvoir retenir ses pulsions envers les victimes.

Ils étaient en couple avec Bill, deux hommes, donc il n'était pas homophobe.

Mais alors, était-ce pour ça qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, qu'il avait l'impression que Bill ne lui disait pas tout, le mettait à l'écart ?

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce devait être autre chose.

Bill est si doux, si compréhensif,...

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Leidecker.

**- Le profil coïncide exactement. Il est colérique vu ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes avant son arrêt. Il manque de respect. En plus, il était directement au courant lors des crimes. Il posait beaucoup de question pour savoir si on avait trouvé un quelconque indice. Lorsqu'il venait sur les scènes de crimes, il passait son temps à se balader - sans doute pour pas que l'on trouve les indices. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais plus qu'il vienne, et c'est à ce moment là qu'on a commencé à trouver les indices.**

Ce que disait leur chef était en partie vrai, mais Tom connaissait bien Bill et donc il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait fait quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il questionne Bill. Il faut qu'il l'interroge et comme ça il ne pourrons pas l'inculper. Il veut le croire innocent. Il l'aime tellement.

Tom sentait son cœur se serrer à toutes ces révélations. Il avait envie de pleurer d'incompréhension. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas seul et Leidecker se poserait des questions.

**- ****Ç****a ne peut pas être lui.** Dit-il enfin. **Je le connais, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça.**

**- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?** Demanda suspectement leur chef.

**- Je... je suis gay,... et il est au courant.** Tom devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait, mais continua. **Il n'a pas essayé de tenter quoi que se soit contre moi. Et on s'entend très bien.**

**- Et si vous le connaissiez tant que ça, savez-vous qu'il a déjà était arrêté plus jeune pour vol ? ****À**** votre avis, comment aurions-nous put avoir son ADN ou même ses empreintes ? Il est déjà fiché.** Commença à s'agacer Leidecker face à l'imbécilité du tressé juste devant lui.

**- Mais entre un vol et un meurtre, encore plus en série, il y a une grande différence.** S'évertua Tom à défendre Bill.

**- À voir comment vous le défendez, on pourrait croire que vous le couvrez, que vous être son complice. Et par rapport à ce que vous dites, il n'y a qu'un pas entre le vol et le meurtre. Alors maintenant, soit vous êtes avec moi et vous m'accompagnez pour qu'on l'arrête avec le mandat que j'ai, ou c'est vous que j'arrête pour complicité et qu'on interroge jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez.** L'agressa cette fois-ci Leidecker tellement il en avait marre de tergiverser avec cet idiot.

Tom était ahuris d'apprendre par Leidecker que Bill avait déjà était arrêté pour vol, et non par le principal concerné. Avait-il peur de sa réaction s'il lui disait. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Leidecker s'évertuait à accuser Bill, alors que pour le moment il n'est que le principal suspect, et qu'il n'est pas incriminé.

Il se décida alors de suivre Leidecker, pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il prévienne Bill avant. Car malgré ce que leur chef disait, il voulait croire en l'innocence de Bill. Il devait y avoir un mal entendu.

Il prirent donc le mandat, leurs manteaux, puis une voiture banalisé, et se dirigèrent vers chez Bill.

Une nouvelle chose interpella Tom. Ils étaient seulement deux pour arrêter un "tueur en série", personne pour les couvrir, et il n'ont prévenu personne au commissariat qu'ils partaient.

Il s'empressa alors de composer le numéro de Bill.

_**POV Bill**_

il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Leidecker venait de tout déballer d'une traite sur sa possible inculpation des meurtres. Tout ça sans se soucier de comment Tom pourrait réagir.

Mais c'est ceci qui choqua Bill, c'était son manque de réaction au tressé, comme s'il buvait les paroles de leur chef, acceptant les accusations portées contre lui, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Il attendit bien cinq minutes, voir si Tom allait faire ou dire quoi que se soit, mais vu que rien ne se passa, il n'en put plus.

Il repartit en vitesse du commissariat, totalement blessé par le comportement de Tom.

Son cœur se déchirait par la "trahison" - même s'il ne peut pas vraiment utiliser ce mot - de Tom.

Il fallait qu'il retourne rapidement chez lui pour prendre le plus d'affaires possible, ainsi que toutes ses recherches sur l'enquête, puis partir de la ville le temps de rassembler les preuves qui le disculperaient.

Du moins si ce n'était vraiment pas lui le coupable, vu ce que Leidecker annonçait à Tom. Il ne devait pas avoir de doute sur sa culpabilité.

Ce qui voulait dire que la cavalerie ne tarderait pas à arriver pour l'arrêter.

Durant tout le trajet qu'il avait du commissariat jusque chez lui, il se remémorait le visage de Tom se décomposant suite aux révélation sur l'accusation envers lui.

Ça l'avait tellement marqué que ça ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il ne prit même pas garde aux feux rouge qu'il brûlait, piétons qui traversaient, et encore moins de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Il faillit même se faire renverser par une voiture, mais il réussit l'esquiver au dernier moment.

En arrivant chez lui, il récupéra un sac où il y mit quelques habits puis sa combinaison de moto.

Il était dans le salon près à prendre son ordinateur quand son portable se mit à sonner.

Il regarda le numéro de l'appelant. Voyant que c'était Tom, il hésita un moment à décrocher, pesant le pour et le contre.

Mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix même si c'était pour entendre des reproches, ou même qu'il lui crie dessus.

Alors il décroche et approche le téléphone de son oreille, sans sortir le moindre son.

**- Maman, c'est Tom...** Bill est surprit que Tom l'appelle _**"maman"**_. Il a du se tromper. Il va pour le lui dire mais il se doute qu'en réalité il ne doit pas être seul. Alors il écoute. **Tu vas bien ?**

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, ça l'étonne, mais en même temps ça lui fait plaisir.

**- ****Ç****a pourrait aller mieux.** Répond Bill étant honnête avec Tom.

**- C'est pour te dire qu'en fait, je viendrais seul ce soir. Alors quand tu partiras faire les courses, n'en prévois pas des tonnes.** Continue Tom qui avait tout de même l'air sur ses gardes.

**- Ok, mais je vais y aller de suite. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.** Répondit Bill qui commence à pleurer silencieusement.

**- Oui vas-y de suite avant qu'il y ait trop de monde dans les magasins, que tu paniques et qu'on doive venir te chercher avec papa.**

**- Oui.** Dit Bill la gorge nouée.

Il est sûr que Tom l'a remarqué au ton de la voix qu'il utilise.

**- Bon je te laisse, je suis en route pour une intervention. Bisous.**

**- Bisous. Je t'aime Tom, plus que tout.** Il n'arrive plus à retenir ses pleurs tellement ça lui fait mal, mais en même temps, il est rassuré que Tom lui fasse assez confiance au point de lui dire par des sous entendu qu'il arrive et pas seul.

**- Moi aussi.** Lui répond Tom avant de raccrocher.

Bill se pressa ensuite de prendre son ordinateur, et de redescendre avant de repartir en moto.

Son humeur avait vite changée, malgré les larmes qui continuaient encore à couler le long de ses joues.

Tom lui avait fait assez confiance pour le prévenir, et cela lui suffisait pour le rassurer comme quoi Tom ne l'abandonnait pas.

Il fallait qu'il quitte la ville pour protéger son amour et revenir que lorsqu'il aurait toutes les réponses pour cette enquête. À moins qu'il ne se fasse choper avant et qu'on l'enferme avant qu'il n'ait put se défendre devant toutes les accusations portées contre lui.  
Mais il ne devait pas y penser. S'il faisait ça, c'était uniquement pour Tom, il fallait qu'il le protège. Il était la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Avant qu'il ne quitte le quartier, il fit demi tour. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer quand la police serait chez lui. Et seulement après quand il serait sûr que Tom est en sécurité, il partirait.

Il faudrait qu'il retire le plus d'argent possible avant pour pas qu'on le suive s'il devait payer par carte.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis à cause d'un accident de voiture.

Donc j'espère tout de même que cette suite vous plaira autant que les autres, surtout avec ce que l'on apprend sur Bill.

Tchuss.


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

**_POV Bill_**

Après qu'il ait fait demi tour, il eu juste le temps de cacher sa moto dans un bosquet et de faire de même avec lui avant qu'une voiture ne se gare devant chez lui.

Il reconnut celle-ci comme étant un véhicule banalisé de la police.

En voyant qui en sortait, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

C'était Tom et Leidecker.

Alors Bill regarda de tous les côtés, s'attendant à voir une bonne partie du commissariat arriver sur leurs talons, mais rien ne vint. Il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Pourquoi Leidecker n'avait pas suivit la procédure standard pour arrêter un meurtrier. À moins que tous les autres aient bloqué tous les quartiers avoisinant le sien.

_"Mince."_ Se dit-il. _"Comment je vais faire pour partir si c'est le cas ?"_

Il fixa alors les deux policier s'introduire dans son immeuble, arme au poing. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il les vit ressortir près de un quart d'heure après.

Le visage de Leidecker exprimait la colère, alors que Tom avait, lui, l'air plutôt rassuré.

Ce dernier portait même un carton, qui devait contenir des affaires personnelles de Bill qui serviraient pour l'enquête en cours, et contre lui.

Juste après que Tom ait déposé dans le coffre ce qui l'encombrait, il se fit plaquer contre la voiture par Leidecker.

Celui-ci était apparemment en train de s'énerver contre le tressé.

Quand Bill vit leur chef lever son poing dans l'intention de frapper le tressé, Bill voulut intervenir. Quitte à se faire arrêter pour. Il voulait protéger Tom, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui maintenant. Mais il s'arrêta directement quand le poing en question s'abattit contre la vitre arrière du véhicule.

Il était soulagé que Tom n'ai eu aucun mal.

À la suite du geste, il vit de nouveau Leidecker parler à Tom, et l'expression du visage de ce dernier changea en de l'inquiétude.

Puis ils remontèrent dans la voiture tous les deux avant de partir.

Ils passèrent juste devant le bosquet où il se trouvait, et vit Tom tourner sa tête dans sa direction. Comme s'il l'avait vu. Il avait le regard triste, et Bill ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette pour voir la voiture tourner au coin de la rue.

Tout ce qu'il venait de voir lui fit prendre une nouvelle décision complètement opposée à celle prévue. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville, laisser Tom derrière lui, seul aux prises de Leidecker sur qui il se posait de plus en plus de questions.

C'est en pensant à ça, qu'il se souvient qu'il avait son adresse. Il fallait donc qu'il se trouve une planque à proximité pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur son amant, s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Il fallait qu'il s'assure de quelque chose avant de ne plus pouvoir avoir de contact direct avec le tressé, de peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit

Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à sa propre sécurité maintenant, seul celle de Tom le préoccupait. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il rentre en contact de suite avec un de ses contacts pour qu'il lui fournisse ce dont il avait besoin. Puis aller chez Tom avant que celui-ci finisse son service.

Il espérait juste que l'appartement du tressé ne serait pas sous surveillance.

Une heure plus tard, Bill se retrouva dans un quartier peu recommandé de la ville, à attendre ce fameux contact.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, s'approchant de l'androgyne, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas suivit.

**- Salut Bill, content de te voir.** Fit le nouvel arrivant, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

**- Ne raconte pas de conneries Adam. Je sais que tu préfèrerais te trouver le plus loin possible de moi.** Fit narquoisement Bill, content de faire toujours aussi peut à ce petit dealer.

**- Ok, ok. C'est juste que quand t'as besoin de moi, tu me rapportes beaucoup.**

**- Arrête de jacasser, et montre moi ce que je t'ai demandé.**

Adam n'aimait pas du tout Bill, mais il savait qu'il était flic et qu'il pourrait le coffrer quand il voudrait.

Alors, malgré la peur, il fit qui lui était demandé sans rechigner.

Il donna alors son sac à dos au brun qui l'ouvrit et vérifia toute la marchandise minutieusement.

**- Il y a tout, je te promets. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus pointu sur le marché que je t'ai dégoté. Promis.** S'empressa de dire Adam, voyant que Bill ne réagissait pas.** Pour de la surveillance, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en ce moment**

L'androgyne ferma le sac, s'assurant que personne ne rodait autour d'eux.

Adam ne mentait pas, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Surtout que c'est ce qu'ils utilisent dans la police en ce moment.

**- Pourquoi tu as besoin de tout ça ? Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut à la police ? Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles ?**

Bill souffla devant la curiosité du brun face à lui.

**- Adam, je t'ai déjà dit... pas de question. T'es trop curieux et pipelette. Et pour l'autre chose ?**

Adam s'empressa de sortir de sa poche une petite clé qu'il tendit à Bill. Celui-ci s'en empara, la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

**- L'appartement sera en rénovation dans un mois, alors tu ne risques rien. Il se trouve exactement dans la rue que tu m'as demandé, au 66. C'est à cinq maisons de celle que tu m'avais dit.**

**- Ok, merci Adam.** Il lui tendit une liasse contenant cinq mille euros.

Il commence à partir, ne voulant plus avoir affaire avec ce gars de si tôt, quand la voix derrière lui se manifesta plus inquiète que précédemment.

**- Que vas-tu faire Bill cette fois-ci ?**

Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

En fait, Adam est originaire de la même ville que le brun. Il était amis avec son frère Andréas. Et quand ce dernier est mort, ils ont tous les deux mal tournés. Bill savait que Andréas avait demandé à Adam de prendre soin de lui. Mais il n'était plus le gamin d'autre fois.

À cette époque, ils ne se quittaient plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent choper ensemble par les flics.

Alors que lui, Bill, était revenu sur le droit chemin, Adam lui n'avait pas cessé ses petites magouilles. Il dealait tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Bill remonta sur sa moto et prit la direction de chez Tom, pour qu'il puisse surveiller qu'il aille bien.

De plus, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Puis, s'il avait le temps, il irait faire de même chez Leidecker. Le mettre sur écoute, avant d'aller s'installer dans l'appart que Adam lui avait trouvé pour qu'il puisse faire sa surveillance.

* * *

Je sais, j'ai du retard et le chapitre est assez court.

Mais j'ai eu un accident et je vais déménager donc j'ai eu des travaux à faire.

Donc je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard.

Tchuss.


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**POV Tom**_

Tom a à peine raccroché qu'il remarqua que Leidecker le regardait bizarrement. Il espérait qu'il n'ai rien suspecté, sinon il était bon pour être accusé de complicité.

Mais pour Bill, il serait près à tout, surtout s'il est innocent.

Et pour cela, il faut qu'on lui laisse une chance de se défendre. Ce que Leidecker n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire du tout.

Il ne sait pas grâce à qui,... peut-être en Dieu, mais ils sont retardé à un croisement à cause d'un bouchon.

Tout cela à cause - d'après ce que qu'ils entendent - d'une Suzuki qui aurait grillé le feu rouge, ayant coupé la route à la voiture qui était stoppée au milieu du carrefour.

Leidecker ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il accéléra contournant tout ce chantier.

Ensuite, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour arriver chez Bill.

Le chef va pour descendre, mais se retourne vers Tom.

**- Fait bien attention, garde les yeux ouvert. Il peut être partout, même peut-être déjà parti.** Fait-il laissant bien entendre un sous entendu à la fin.

À peine rentré dans le corridor que Leidecker monte les escaliers en vitesse et Tom se doit de faire pareil pour le suivre.

Devant la porte, ils sortent leurs armes. Leidecker défonce la porte, ne prenant pas le temps de prévenir l'occupant des lieux, qui le tressé l'espère, est déjà loin. Il pénètre par la suite l'appartement arme au poing, et vérifie chaque recoin de toutes les pièces, alors qu'il a ordonné au brun de surveiller l'entrée au cas ou.

Tom espérait que Bill était vraiment parti. Malgré ce que Leidecker lui avait balancé sur lui, il ne pouvais pas me résoudre de croire en sa culpabilité.

Et pour pouvoir l'aider à prouver son innocence, il fallait qu'il reste actif dans la police pour avoir directement tous les renseignements dont il aurait besoin.

Tom est coupé dans ses pensées par un cri de rage provenant apparemment du chef. Il ne peux alors empêcher un sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

Bill avait eu le temps de se carapater.

Il souhaitait maintenant qu'il soit loin et libre.

C'est un Leidecker furieux qui lui fait face quelques secondes après.

Il ne vit pas le carton qu'il venait de lui jeter venir, et il le reçut en plein dans l'estomac. Cela le coupa le souffle et il eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

Il regarda à l'intérieur ce qu'il y avait, et il fut surprit de ne trouver que des affaires personnelles de Bill. Comme du maquillage, une photo de Bill et Andréas quand ils étaient petit, quelques habits, des bagues et bracelets. Mais rien qui ne pourrait spécialement l'inculper.

Il se demandait alors à quoi tout cela servirait.

Il remarqua que son chef fait le tour du salon et il se mit à s'inquiéter en voyant une photo de lio et Bill en train de s'embrasser. Il me précipita alors dessus essayant de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire gruger par Leidecker.

Heureusement pour lui, il eut juste le temps de la plaquer sur la commode sans se faire surprendre dans ce qu'il faisait.

Peu de temps après, ils sortaient de l'immeuble de Bill.

Tom ne pouvait que garder un petit sourire tellement il était rassuré pour Bill. Tout le contraire de Leidecker.

Malheureusement pour lui, Leidecker le remarqua après qu'il ai posé son fardeau dans le coffre.

Il fut acculé contre celui-ci assez violemment. Il grimaça, mais retient un gémissements de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était sûr que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Il le regarda alors dans les yeux, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

Il voyait bien qu'il était en colère.

**- Alors, t'es fier de toi sale tapette. Tu es content qu'on n'ait pas réussit à attraper l'autre tafiole ? Hein, t'es heureux ? Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est.**

Tom le lassait dire. De toute façon il ne savait rien lui même, donc ne pouvait pas parler.

**- Aller, dis moi où se trouve ton collègue.** Lui ordonna-t-il.

**- ...**

Tom gardait la bouche fermée. Même sous la torture il ne dirait rien, vu qu'il n'était au courant de quoi que se soit.

C'est là qu'il le vit craquer. C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état là.

Le poing du chef se souleva, mais le tressé qui s'attendait à le recevoir dans la mâchoire, fut surprit de constater qu'il fut projeté contre le pare-brise arrière de la voiture.

Pourtant Tom n'avait pas cillé, ce qui agaça encore plus Leidecker.

Celui-ci se calmant peu à peu dû à la douleur, se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura.

**- Je sais que tu l'as prévenu de notre arrivée, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu vas voir ce qui lui arrivera quand je l'aurais enfin chopé... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te garde à l'œil gamin.**

Tom ne prononçait aucun mot. Il savait que s'il faisait le contraire, cela envenimerait les choses. Mais surtout il me doutais que qu'il risquait d'en dire de trop, vu que qu'il était du genre à agir avant de réfléchir.

C'est pour cela que lui et Bill étaient complémentaires. L'un à l'inverse de l'autre. Quoi que,... Bill en ce moment était de plus en plus impulsif.

Mais il sentit tout de même un frisson me courir l'échine. Il espérait que Leidecker n'arriverait jamais à attraper Bill. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

Et si cela arrivait, il ferait tout pour pouvoir être à sa place, souffrir pour lui. Tout ça pour le sauver. Pour éviter cela, il se fit la promesse de faire en sorte de surveiller Leidecker, être comme son ombre.

Il fut sorti de mes pensées par l'ordre du chef de remonter en voiture et vu qu'ils retournaient au commissariat pour qu'il tape son rapport. Ce que Tom fit sans tarder avant que l'on prenne le chemin du retour.

À peine démarré, qu'il remarqua un mouvement dans un bosquet. En passant devant, il eu l'impression d'avoir vu Bill.

Ce n'est peut-être que son imagination, mais c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il avait eu, que c'était lui.

En fin de compte, il ne serait pas parti. Tom aurait fait tout ça pour rien s'il se fait choper.

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant et têtu quand il s'y met. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il l'aimait.

Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour avoir été aussi buté.

Tom lui donnerais des tartes pour lui remettre les idées en place et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas recherché pour un simple vol. Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui porter la main dessus et si ça lui arrivait, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

C'est tout de même vraiment irréfléchi qu'il reste ici, car il risque d'être retrouvé plus facilement. Mais il l'aimait cet idiot, et il ne savait pas comment il réagirait lui à sa place. Si ça se trouve, ça serait pire avec son caractère impulsif.

Ce que ça peut être difficile de débattre avec soi-même quand on ne peut pas s'exprimer librement à voix haute vu qu'on n'est pas seul.

Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas lire dans sa tête en ce moment, même si lui aimerait pouvoir le faire avec Leidecker, mais aussi Bill.

Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser à lui continuellement.

Même quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

_"C'est un traitre, je l'aime._

_Il est lâche, mais il me manque._

_Quel idiot, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être intelligent._

_Il est tout de même tout de même trop loin de moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se trouve juste à mes côtés._

_Ce qu'il peut être borné, mais c'est que qui lui permet de continuer ce qu'il entreprend._

_Il m'aime, et je l'aime plus que tout._

_Que demander de plus alors ?_

_Qu'il soit près de moi, en sécurité et libre."_

Leidecker vient chercher le tressé dans son bureau après avoir écrit son rapport pour qu'il aillent voir leur chef.

Le blond fait comme chez lui et rentre dans le bureau de leur supérieur sans frapper à la porte, comme s'il se croyait chez lui.

Tom vois ce dernier sursauter sous la brutalité de la porte frappant le mur, puis froncer les sourcils en le voyant accompagner Leidecker.

**- Donald Leidecker... que me vaut votre "charmante" visite.** Fait le commissaire Jost toujours les yeux froncés qui se radoucissent quand il les pose de nouveau sur Tom. **En plus avec M. Kaulitz.**

Leidecker tourne sa tête vers lui intrigué. Il doit se demander pourquoi le commissaire a changé si soudainement d'attitude en le voyant, mais il se reprend. Cette fois-ci avec un regard carnassier.

**- Nous venons à propos de l'affaire sur laquelle nous sommes tous les deux sur les meurtres des personnes homosexuelles...** Il laisse un blanc pour faire durer le suspense.

Tom ne sait pas quoi faire, surtout connaissant un minimum leur commissaire.

**- Et...** Demande celui-ci.

**- Nous avons trouvé le coupable. Malheureusement, c'est un gars de chez nous. Cette personne n'est autre que Bill... Bill Trümper, qui travaillait lui-même sur ces meurtres et ainsi donc notre collègue.**

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminé.

Bon encore une fois j'ai du retard, mais c'est parce que j'ai déménagé et que je viens juste d'avoir internet.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu autant que les autres.

Tchuss.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

**- Quoi ?** S'écria Jost en lançant furtivement un regard sur Tom avant de reporter rapidement celui-ci sur Leidecker.

**- Oui commissaire. D'après les indices que nous avons trouvé sur les lieux des différents meurtres, le coupable s'avère être Bill Trümper.** Recommença Leidecker avec toujours son sourire accroché au visage.

Ce que Tom aimerait pouvoir le lui faire passer avec deux trois coups bien placés. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre vu les circonstances, et qui se trouvait avec eux. Alors il se contenta de serrer les poings, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume et sentir quelques gouttes de sang sortir des petites plaies.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, David Jost, leur commissaire, le remarqua.

**- Tom, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul avec votre supérieur ? Je vous ferais appeler quand j'en aurais fini avec Donald.**

**- Oui Monsieur.** Fit Tom juste avant de partir jusqu'à son bureau.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir écouter à la porte, mais il savait que si on le surprenait, il en prendrait pour son grade.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le commissaire. Alors il patienta dans son bureau essayant de remettre ses idées en ordre.

Depuis le début, il avait apprit tellement de choses en si peu de temps, que tout était chamboulé en lui. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas craquer ou même péter un câble avec tout ce qu'il avait dû emmagasiner en ce laps de temps si court.

Il fallait qu'il mette ses idées dans l'ordre pour pouvoir les sortir correctement quand il serait convoqué.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, surtout par rapport à sa relation avec Bill. Il pourrait toujours faire passer ça pour une forte amitié.

Donc tout d'abord, avec l'éloignement progressif de l'androgyne au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avançait.

Quoi que le week-end précédent qu'ils avaient passé montrait le contraire. À se souvenir, Tom ne put empêcher un sourire niais de naître sur son visage.

Ensuite, il y a eut Leidecker qui avait l'air de vouloir toujours s'en prendre à Bill, ou vouloir le mettre à l'écart.

Le début des indices trouvé sur les lieux des crimes et Bill qui a dû être mit en arrêt de travail... Quoi que, c'est à partir de ce moment là que l'éloignement a commencé.

Puis, on en arrive a aujourd'hui, l'annonce de Bill qui est "suspect" et l'étrange comportement de Leidecker.

C'est surtout de ça dont Tom devrait parler.

Tom resta dans son bureau à tourner en rond. Il n'a rien à faire et il n'aime pas ça. Ça l'agace tellement qu'il fait valdinguer tout ce qu'il a sur son bureau à travers la pièce - sauf l'ordinateur - et qu'il pousse un cri de rage. Heureusement pour lui, aucun collègue ne peut le voir avec les vitres sans teint. Mais lui peut les voir, et il remarque qu'ils ont tous tournés leurs têtes dans sa direction. Le pire, c'est que ça l'énerve encore plus.

Bill serait là, il trouverait le moyen de le calmer rapidement. Quoi que, il serait là, Tom ne s'énerverait pas pour les même raisons.

Par contre, il se calma directement en entendant frapper à sa porte.

Il permit à la personne d'entrer. Celle-ci n'était autre que le commissaire.

**- Heu...** Commença Jost en pénétrant dans le bureau et voyant l'état de celui-ci.

**- Oui, vraiment désolé, je vais tout ranger et j'arrive de suite dans to/votre bureau.** S'empresse de dire Tom en se mettant directement à remettre à sa place correctement.

Mais il fut coupé par le commissaire.

**- C'est bon Tom, rangez tranquillement, puis rentrez vous reposer. Vous viendrez me voir demain dès que vous arrivez... et c'est un ordre.** Finit Jost en voyant que Tom allait protester.

**- Bien pa... Monsieur.** Fait Tom baissant la tête.

Il avait honte qu'on ait pu le surprendre dans cet état. Surtout venant de David Jost.

**- Bon, repose toi Tom. Il faudra être en forme avec ce que je viens d'apprendre.**

Tom lui fit un sourire timide avant que le commissaire ne fasse demi-tour et le laisse de nouveau seul, avec toute la pagaille qu'il avait mit.

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour remettre en ordre tout le bazar qu'il avait mit.

Il était tellement peu motivé à se retrouver seul chez lui, qu'il prit son temps pour tout remettre à sa place.

C'est en rangeant qu'il posa, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce, ses yeux sur le bureau habituellement occupé par Bill. Il revoyait celui-ci le regarder amoureusement. Ainsi que les fois où il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, avec sa petite langue qui ressortait au coin de ses lèvres et ses sourcils froncés. Ou encore les fois où il ressemblait à un enfant de six ans, quand il gagnait contre Tom a un quelconque jeu auquel ils jouaient en réseau.

Ce que Bill pouvait lui manquer, ainsi que sa petite frimousse, ou encore lui. Tout simplement.

Il quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement sans un regard pour qui que se soit, alors qu'il sentait les leur peser sur lui.

C'est sans conviction qu'il rentra chez lui.

C'est en ouvrant son appartement qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Il sentait une odeur bien familière beaucoup plus présente que celle du matin. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour reconnaître à qui appartenait cette si délicieuse odeur.

Il s'empressa alors de faire toutes les pièces dans l'espoir de retrouver le propriétaire de cette senteur. Mais dans chacune d'entre elles, il fit chou blanc. Il fut déçut, mais tout de même content, car si Leidecker le surveillait, il trouverait Bill.

Car oui, l'odeur qu'il avait reconnu, appartenait à Bill.

C'était un mélange de douceur avec la vanille de son gel douche, et de mystère avec l'épice de don parfum.

Tom revint donc dans le salon après s'être prit une bière du frigo, comme il aimait le faire de temps en temps. Surtout quand il avait des journées comme celle-ci assez éprouvante.

Et apparemment, Bill connaissait vraiment bien ses habitudes, car il retrouva sur sa table basse une grande pochette, ainsi qu'une enveloppe blanche avec son prénom apposé dessus?

Il reconnu facilement l'écriture du brun.

Il la prit entre ses doigts, la faisant tourner plusieurs fois avant de enfin se décider à l'ouvrir.

Il lui fallut plusieurs lectures pour comprendre correctement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Il y avait pas mal de ratures au début. À cette constatation, il comprit que Bill appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de Tom.

_"Mon Tom,_

_Quoi que, je ne pense plus avoir ce droit de t'appeler comme ça. _

_Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu dois plus me haïr qu'autre chose. Tu dois te sentir trahis, humilié, avoir honte ne serait-ce que d'avoir croisé ma route. Pourtant, pour moi, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé._

_Tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir dissimuler tout ce qu'on t'a annoncé._

_Oui j'ai un casier judiciaire à cause de différents petits délits. C'est grâce à celui-ci qu'on a pu trouvé mon ADN sur les meurtres dont on m'accuse._

_Je ne sais pas comment il a put être trouvé, car je suis réellement convaincu que je suis innocent malgré les preuves qui montrent le contraire._

_Tu pourra regarder dans le dossier qui est avec cette lettre que j'ai des alibis._

_Les dates et heures des meurtres ne concordent pas avec les lieux où j'étais._

_À chaque fois, c'était avec toi que je me trouvais ou au téléphone avec toi._

_C'est vrai que ça risque d'être dur car personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu me crois ou pas._

_En tout cas, je te laisse tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. _

_Juste... fait vraiment attention à Leidecker. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit._

_Je tiens à toi, c'est pour ça que je te demanderais de ne pas chercher à me joindre, ou essayer de me trouver... à moins que ça soit pour m'arrêter._

_Par contre, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime plus que tout et que tu es le gardien de mon cœur._

_Je te promets qu'on se reverra. Je prendrais toujours soin de toi comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi._

_ Bill qui t'aime de tout son cœur et à jamais."_

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Il avait un nœud dans sa gorge qui s'était formé. Ce que Bill lui avait écrit, il avait envie d'y croire.

De toute façon, Tom ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Et encore plus en ayant feuilleté le dossier.

Ce que Bill lui avait dit était vrai.

À chaque fois que les meurtres ont été commis, ils étaient soit ensemble, soit au téléphone. Ce qui le rassurait grandement.

Mais en relisant la lettre, cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Il avait prit conscience qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Bill ou si ça se trouve, derrière des barreaux.

Car malgré les alibis, les autres preuves accablaient le brun. Et que Tom soit son collègue et entre autre petit amis, cela risquait de ne pas suffire puisqu'il avait aucun autre témoins, vu que personne n'étais au courant pour eux.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer avant de prendre une décision. Lors de l'entretien le lendemain avec le commissaire, il montrerait ce que Bill lui avait confié. En évitant de cité leur relation spéciale, et plutôt dire qu'ils étaient proche dû à leurs passés difficiles.

Ça David devrait le comprendre. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Rare les fois où il fumait, mais là il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Alors il prit son paquet avec le briquet et s'en alluma une en sortant sur le balcon.

* * *

Ç a y est, c'est dit. Maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

...

... ...

... ... ...

La suite au prochain chapitre. ^^

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il permet peut-être de découvrir certaines choses.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Tchuss.


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

Bill venait à peine d'arriver à sa planque. Il était passé chez Leidecker en premier.

Il avait put mettre le fixe sur écoute, poser un micro au niveau du salon et dans l'entrée. Par contre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus car il avait entendu du bruit. Alors il s'était dépêché de partir en pensant que c'était Leidecker qui arrivait.

Ensuite, il s'était dirigé chez Tom.

Il y avait passé plus de temps, voulant vérifier s'il n'était pas déjà sous surveillance, mais surtout pour pouvoir s'imprégner une dernière fois de Tom.

Il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Il posa tout de même la seule caméra qu'il avait dans le salon, lui donnant une vue entière de la pièce, mais aussi une partie de la cuisine et l'entrée. Puis deux trois micros dissimulés dans la pièce.

Il voulait tout simplement s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave.

Connaissant les habitudes de Tom, il posa le dossier qu'il avait sur tout l'affaire en cours, ainsi que le peu qu'il avait cherché de son côté, sur la table basse. Ensuite, il s'empressa de lui écrire un mot en voyant l'heure avancer, se doutant que le tressé n'allait pas tarder.

Juste avant de partir, il jeta un œil à l'appartement, laissant une larme solitaire couler. Il laissa tomber la clé dans la boîte aux lettres pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur en voulant revenir.

Il aimait trop Tom pour lui faire plus de mal en prenant le risque de venir le voir.

Il se mit juste dans un petite ruelle en face du bâtiment pour attendre le retour de son amour, et pouvoir s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien pour le moment.

C'est peut de temps après, qu'il voit l'Audi de Tom arriver, se garant devant l'immeuble et voir le tressé en sortir.

Bill était déchiré entre l'envie de le rejoindre pour le protéger personnellement, et celui de partir le plus loin possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors il opta pour trancher et choisir le juste milieu.

Il resta donc dans l'ombre à regarder Tom rentrer chez lui lentement.

Il avait tellement l'air éreinté avec son dos et ses épaules voûtées. Comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur lui.

Bill s'en voulait énormément de lui faire subir tout ça. Il l'aime tant, si ce n'est plus.

Il voudrait pouvoir revenir en arrière, tout changer, avoir plus de temps pour trouver le véritable coupable et en même temps être là pour Tom.

Il a de plus en plus d'appréhension d'être rejeté par le tressé. Ce qu'il comprendrait tout de même si ça arrivait, vu ce qui lui a été révélé. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il s'éloigne de lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Et ce malgré ce qu'il lui avait écrit et le dossier pour qu'il voit qu'il était innocent.

Il en mourrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute.

Il resta un bon moment dans l'ombre de la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps.

Peut-être vingt minutes, une heure, deux heures, sinon ce n'est plus.

Il avait vu Tom s'agiter quand il avait pénétré dans son appartement quand il a allumé.

Bill se disait que Tom avait comprit que quelqu'un y était venu, car il avait éclairé toutes les pièces une à une, sans doute à la recherche de la personne ou que que se soit d'autre. Puis il éteignit tout sauf le salon.

Comme il s'en doutait, il aperçut la petite lumière du frigo quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
Tom avait du se prendre une bière. Il savait qu'ensuite il allait s'asseoir sur son canapé et que ça serait là qu'il verrait tous les documents.

C'est durant la période où il n'y eu plus aucun mouvement que Bill perdit la notion du temps. Il s'imaginait différents scénarios sur la réaction du tressé, et aucun n'était positif pour lui.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur la baies vitrée où il voyait les tresses de Tom.

C'est quand il les vit bouger qu'il réagit de nouveau et qu'il prit conscience que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était là.

Cela risquait de leur apporter à tous les deux des problèmes.

Alors il s'assit sur sa moto et la démarra.

Le vrombissement du moteur ne l'empêcha tout de même pas d'entendre un cri où son prénom figurait venir jusqu'à lui. Et cette vois, il la connaissait plus que bien.

Il arrêta son geste pour mettre son casque.

Il se demandait comment ça se faisait que Tom l'ai remarqué. Puis il se souvint que personne dans les alentours n'avait de motos - d'après ce que Tom lui avait raconté.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers son amour.

Il le vit avec une cigarette entre les doigts, et il comprit mieux comment il avait put l'entendre et le reconnaître.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne purent se quitter.

Bill put lire dans ceux du tressé toutes sortes de sentiments :

de l'incompréhension, la curiosité, le besoin de poser des questions et d'y avoir les réponses, de la tristesse, mais surtout de l'amour, énormément.

Mais ce qui rassura le brun, c'est qu'il n'y avait une once de colère.

Il dû tout de même y mettre de la force pour pouvoir se détacher de cet océan noisette. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

Il lança un dernier sourire peiné à Tom avant de lui signer avec les lèvres un _"Je t'aime"_ rempli d'amour.

Ensuite, il dû se résigner à mettre son casque, puis mettre les voiles.

Il avait voulut paraître fort aux yeux de Tom, mais il était sûr qu'il avait vu les larmes de tristesses couler sur ses joues. Tout comme lui l'avait remarqué pour Tom.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'eut aucun regard en arrière en partant.

Le trajet de retour fut flou pour Bill. Déjà parce qu'il avait les larmes qui lui brouillaient le vu, mais surtout parce qu'il avait ses souvenirs, avec Tom, qui lui passaient en boucle dans l'esprit.

Donc en arrivant à sa planque, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais en y repensant, l'immeuble n'était pas si vide que ça vu qu'il avait remarqué d'autres lumières dans différents appartement. Il fallait donc juste qu'il fasse encore plus attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait dû laisser sa moto dans le hall, mais il fallait qu'il lui trouve un autre abris à elle aussi.

Il faudrait qu'il reprenne contact avec Adam le lendemain.

Il avait installé tout le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour les surveillances, dont des jumelles qui lui permettraient de regarder les différents déplacement de Leidecker.

C'est en se posant ensuite, qu'il sentit la fatigue l'envahir rapidement.

Il prit une couverture et s'allongea sur le canapé qu'il y avait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir, d'un sommeil perturbé par tout ce qui le tourmentait.

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est pour lancer la suite.

Donc normalement la prochain chapitre sera dimanche prochain (exceptionnellement) ^^

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Tchuss.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

_**POV Bill**_

En fin de compte, Bill avait très peu dormi. C'est aux aurores qu'il s'était levé.

Il avait envoyé un message à Adam, lui donnant rendez-vous au même endroit que la veille une heure plus tard. Il lui aurait bien dit de venir de suite, mais il se doutait qu'à cette heure là, si matinale, il serait encore en train de dormir. Mais il savait que de cette façon, Adam serait là dès qu'il aurait besoin de lui.

Alors, il prit le temps de voir ce dont il aurait besoin en dehors de ce qu'il fallait pour manger.  
À cette pensée, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin.

Sur le chemin le menant au rendez-vous, il avisa un boulangerie, et y entra. Il se prit des viennoiseries.

En sortant du magasin, il se stoppa net en voyant la première page du journal, et plus particulièrement la photo et le titre qui l'accompagnait.

_"Recherché pour meurtres"_ et la photo était l'une de lui, qu'il reconnaissait comment étant une de chez lui, le représentant avec son frère.

Comment les journaux étaient-ils déjà au courant et avait cette photo.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus pour le moment, car il fallait qu'il parte avant de se faire repérer. Il s'empressa alors de se rendre au lieu de rencontre, quitte à ce qu'il poireaute en attendant Adam.

Heureusement pour lui, cette rue était très peu fréquentée par des gens sains d'esprit.  
Il était tellement stressé et l'esprit embrouillé, qu'il se mit à se ronger ongles.

C'est quand on lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'il sursauta et remarqua enfin la présence de Adam.

Celui-ci était bien resté cinq minutes à observer de loin son _"ami"_, étonné de le voir dans cet état là. Malgré ce qui les séparait, il tenait à lui et s'inquiétait. Mais il ne fit rien paraître sachant que si c'était le cas, Bill s'emporterait facilement.

**- Alors vieux, qu'attends-tu de moi si peu de temps depuis la dernière fois qui remonte à... hier.** Fit-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais à première vue, cela ne fonctionna pas car Bill fronça les sourcils. Signe d'agacement chez lui.

**- Commence pas Adam, sinon tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver.**

Adam se gratta la nuque, anxieux de ce que l'autre brun pourrait lui faire subir.

Alors il attendit que Bill lui dise se dont il aurait besoin.

**- Tout d'abord, un portable sans abonnement et avec du crédit. Ensuite, des renseignement sur une femme du nom de Katia Frein. Tout sur elle, ses fréquentation, ses contact. Ainsi que sur Donald Leidecker. Si possible le tout pour ce soir vers vingt deux heures. Ici. Ne m'appelle pas, et soit au rendez-vous.** Fit Bill avant de partir.

Il hésita deux secondes avant de faire de nouveau face à Adam.

**- Merci vieux. Je compte sur ta discrétion.**

Puis il fit le chemin inverse pour se trouver une épicerie, espérant ne pas être reconnu.

Il se demandait ce que Tom pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Serait-il à sa recherche sous les ordres de Leidecker, ou plutôt serait-il confiné dans les bureaux pour éviter qu'il ne découvre une quelconque supercherie venant de leur chef ?

_**POV Tom**_

À cinq heures, Tom avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nui. Tourmenté par tout ce qui s'était passé en même pas vingt quatre heures.

Tellement il en eut marre de tourner et virer dans son lit, qu'il se décida à se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il enfila un survêtement, prit son Ipod et partit courir.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit, il ne fit que penser encore et toujours à Bill.

Il est tellement obnubilé par lui, à se demander où il pourrait bien être, ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait put ne serait-ce que dormir, se trouver à manger, qu'il crut l'apercevoir sortir d'un immeuble.

En reconnaissant le quartier, il se dit que ce ne pouvait être possible, car il reconnu celui-ci comme étant celui où habitait Leidecker. Ça serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup que de venir ici, du suicide.

Il regarda tout de même le bâtiment, intrigué.

Mais il n'eut pas à se poser plus de question car en voyant l'heure, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui se doucher et se changer avant de prendre la route du boulot.

À peine arrivé à celui-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de passer par son bureau et se dirigea directement dans celui du commissaire Jost.

Il frappa sachant qu'il serait déjà là à l'attendre, puis entra quand on lui en donna la permission.

**- Bonjour Tom.**

**- Bonjour... monsieur.**

Tous les deux avait l'air gêné. Tom à cause de son histoire avec Bill, mais pourquoi Jost aussi avait l'air nerveux.

**- Je me doute déjà de la réponse, vu tout ce qui se passe depuis hier, mais comment vas-tu ?** Débita David.

Tom ne comprend pas pourquoi il le tutoie maintenant, alors que habituellement il évite. Mais il décide tout de même de répondre au lieu de se poser des questions.

**- Je pense que vu les circonstances, cela pourrait être pire.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Bill est un collègue, et je sais aussi que vous étiez assez proche.**

Tom fronça les sourcils. Que savait au juste leur commissaire ? Ils ont tout fait en sorte pour que ça se voit le moins possible.

En remarquant l'étonnement, mais surtout l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage du tressé, il sourit avant de reprendre.

**- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur mes subordonnés, surtout les nouveaux. Comme quoi votre passé difficile vous a rapproché, donc passé pas mal de temps ensemble comme de bons amis.**

Tom souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que Jost ait découvert plus et l'écarte de l'affaire à cause de cela. Mais il se doutait qu'il ne le ferait pas de son propre avis.

Il attendit donc patiemment que son chef lui explique pourquoi il a attendu seulement aujourd'hui pour le voir. Ce qu'il n'eut pas à faire bien longtemps.

**- Maintenant que j'ai eu la version de Leidecker sur l'affaire et les accusation, je voudrais avoir la tienne. Et...** continue-t-il en voyant Tom ouvrir la bouche.** Je ne veux pas que tu approuves ou réfutes ce que Donald m'a dit, mais plutôt avoir ton point de vue sur tout ça et ce que tu en penses, ainsi que que les conclusions que tu en a fait.**

Donc Tom lui expliqua toute l'affaire, disant qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé dessus avec Bill. Qu'au début, ils allaient tous les trois sur les lieux des meurtres, mais que par la suite, il avait emmené seulement l'un des deux, jusqu'à ce que Leidecker décide de coltiner Bill à la paperasse alors que lui allait sur le terrain.

Avant qu'il ne continue, David l'interrompit.

**- D'après Leidecker, c'est qu'il avait déjà des soupçons sur Trümper, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait un peu mit à l'écart.**

Après cette explication, il dit signe à Tom de continuer.

**- Donc ensuite, comme vous le savez, Bill... du moins l'agent Trümper...**

**- Appelle-le Bill si ça t'arrange Tom.**

**- Donc Bill a eut son arrêt à cause de sa main. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de travailler sur l'affaire chez lui. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a commencé à s'éloigner de moi.**

**- S'éloigner de toi ?** Reprit Jost.

**- Du moins je veux dire.** Se reprit Tom en voyant la gourde qu'il venait de faire. **On se voyait régulièrement mais durant ces moments, depuis son arrêt, il avait l'air perdu dans ses esprits, ailleurs. Il continuait de recevoir les rapports, ne voulant pas s'arrêter pour autant. Puis comme vous le savez, la nouvelle est tombée hier, le coupable est apparemment Bill. Donc avec Leidekcer, nous sommes allés à son appartement pour l'interpeller, mais en y arrivant il n'y avait personne. J'ai vu Leidecker s'énerver, comme il le faisait régulièrement pour Bill. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Leidecker ne voulait pas qu'on prévienne qui que se soit d'autre pour nous aider à intervenir et pouvoir peut-être appréhender le suspect.**

**- Pour ça, je ne sais pas non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé un sermon à Donald hier, car il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, surtout sans mandat d'arrêt. Cela peut faire échouer l'enquête.**

Tom était perdu dans ses pensées. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas Leidecker. Devait-il en faire part au commissaire ou plutôt garder cela pour lui.

Puis, une phrase du David lui revint en mémoire, ce qui l'interpella.

**- Attendez, vous avez dit qu'on n'avait même pas de mandat d'arrêt à ce moment là ?**

**- Non, vu que personne n'était encore au courant.** Se justifia Jost.** Mais maintenant, il y en a un.**

Tom n'y comprend plus rien. Il a peur pour Bill, il faut qu'il dise ce qu'il a pour pouvoir innocenter son amour.

Devant son air interloqué, Jost lui demande.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom ?**

**- David, Bill est innocent.**

Ce dernier reste ébahi devant la soudaine vivacité et l'annonce sérieuse de Tom.

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis un nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'ai un jour de retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.

Donc j'espère qu'il plaira comme les autres.

Tchuss.


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**POV Tom**_

David referme sa bouche n'ayant pas souvenir de l'avoir ouverte, et se racla la gorge reprenant contenance.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Monsieur Kaulitz.** Fit Jost tellement perturbé qu'il reprit le vouvoiement qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avec Tom.

Cette fois, c'est ce dernier qui fut déstabilisé, n'ayant pas l'habitude que son chef le vouvoie et mette sa parole en doute. Mais vu les faits, il le comprend un peu tout de même/

**- Ben, tout d'abord Bill sait que je suis gay. On en a parlé pendant longtemps et il n'a pas tenté quoi que se soit. Et que lui aussi l'est... gay.**

David assimile toutes les infos, faisant en même temps le trie avec les autres qu'il a eu plus tôt.

**- Peut-être, mais les indices sont contre lui. Et pourquoi ferait-il ça si lui même l'est ?** Rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

**- C'est bien ça, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Mais, j'ai des preuves qui pourraient l'innocenter.**

**- Des preuves qui peuvent lui enlever tout soupçon ? Mais pourquoi je n'en suis pas au courant et ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? D'où les avez-vous ? Montrez-moi ça.**

Tom lui tendit le dossier avant de répondre, sachant que David l'écoutait en même temps qu'il lisait.

**- Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des conclusions hâtives avant que j'ai fini.**

David hocha la tête continuant de survoler ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

**- Quand je suis rentré chez moi hier soir, j'ai trouvé cela...** Fit-il en indiquant le dossier d'un mouvement du menton. **Sur ma table basse. J'en ai déduit que c'était qui l'avait posé là en voyant ce qu'il contenait. En plus, il avait un double de mes clés et que ma porte n'avait pas été forcé. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des preuves qui peuvent le disculper. Au biveau des horaires des appels qu'il a passé avec moi de temps en temps qui correspondent avec les meurtres...**

David ne peut s'empêcher de l'interrompre pour lui donner son avis.

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a appelé, qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur les lieux des crimes. Ce n'est pas suffisant.**

**- C'est bien pour ça que je veux que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à dire.** Fit Tom plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.** Il est arrivé que d'autres fois nous étions ensemble au moment des faits. Je peux lui servir d'alibis et assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé.**

**- Tu était avec lui ?** Fit David suspicieux.

**- Oui, il est arrivé que je dorme chez lui ou inversement car on n'était pas en état de rentrer.** Raconta Tom inquiet de s'être fait griller.

Comment ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Dirait-il qu'il est accusé de complicité. Lui mettrait-il tout sur le dos ? Et si David ne le croyait pas et ferait tout pour accuser Bill ? Pour trouver un coupable. Il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre d'être séparé de son amour à cause de quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le commissaire avait finit de jeter un œil au dossier et que maintenant il le fixait, s'amusant de voir les mimiques que pouvait faire Tom avec son visage quand il était en pleine concentration. Il essayait aussi de voir le pour et le contre de tous les éléments qu'il avait en main. Ce que Tom lui avait donné n'était pas suffisant pour innocenter entièrement Bill. Car il fallait trouver pourquoi son ADN, empreinte et même objet à Bill avaient été trouvé sur les lieux des crimes.

De toute façon, il fallait retrouver Bill rapidement car la fuite risquait de l'accabler encore plus.

**- Je suis désolé Tom, mais ce que tu m'as fournie ne permet pas de l'innocenter. Pour cela, il faudrait son témoignage. Mais pour l'avoir, il serait pas mal qu'il soit là. Donc de toute façon, je laisse le mandat d'arrêt en place pour qu'on le retrouve rapidement.**

**- Merci Ton...** Cria Tom fou de joie, près à sauter dans les bras de son commissaire.

**- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je crois ce que tu me dis et m'a montré.** Le coupe-t-il en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.** J'ai juste un doute. Donc pour cela, je voudrais que tu surveilles discrètement Leidecker durant l'enquête. Sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que se soit.** Finit encore plus sérieusement David.** De plus, je ne peux rien faire pour Bill dans ces circonstances.**

**- Oui mon commissaire.** Fit Tom reconnaissant envers cet homme qu'il appréciait tant.

**- Fait bien attention à toi Tom.** Déclara Jost en serrant la main de ce dernier en lui ouvrant le porte du bureau.

Tom prit un air déconfit en franchissant la porte comme ils en avaient convenu plus tôt, avant de se diriger vers son bureau et rentrer des dossiers qui avaient prit du retard.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire quoi que se soit vu que Leidecker n'était pas encore là.

Ce dernier ne montra pas le bout de son nez de la journée, ayant prétexté un accident grave dans sa famille.

Alors Tom rentra chez lui, n'ayant pas fait grand chose d'intéressant.

Juste à classer des documents, réfléchir à comment retrouver Bill et avec des preuves plus concrètes de son innocence, discuter avec ses collègues qui s'en prenaient à Bill et sa _"trahison"_.

Tom dans ces moments là faisait tout son possible pour ne pas mettre en applications ses idées sur comment étriper ces personnes qui parlaient et jugeaient sans rien savoir.

Puis il continuait de réfléchir sur les mêmes sujets. Les G's étaient venus parler de tout et de rien avec lui, évitant le sujet principal pour lui changer les esprits. Pour cela, il leur en était très reconnaissant. Il était même aller boire un verre avec eux, lui permettant de ne pas trop penser, avant de rentrer chez son chez lui entièrement silencieux.

Il aimait beaucoup se calme après la journée bruyante qu'il avait passé.

Il alla directement se coucher à à peine 19h tellement il avait besoin de repos. Toute cette pression le fatiguait énormément. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement, ce qui encore plus dur.

Il allait pour s'endormir quand son portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro entrant, mais celui-ci était masqué. Il décrocha tout de même sur ses gardes.

Mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil le convainquit à ne pas raccrocher de suite.

**- C'est moi.** Fit la voix.

Tom se redressa dans son lit entièrement réveillé cette fois.

**- Bi...**

**- Chut.** Le coupa Bill.** Tu es peut-être dur écoute.**

**- Je...** la voix de Tom se met à trembler, du à toutes les émotions qui le traversent.

**- Hé, mon cœur, ne pleure pas, je suis là.** Tenta de le rassurer le brun.

**- C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas là avec moi. Reviens.**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas. Promis, dès que j'en ai l'occasion tu me reverra. Surtout avec l'avis de recherche que j'ai aux fesses.**

**- Mais, il faut que tu fasses une déposition pour pouvoir t'innocenter. Où es-tu que je vienne te voir.**

**- T'inquiète pas, je resterais toujours dans ton ombre, je te vois moi.** Éluda Bill.** Je dois te laisser. Je t'aime mon cœur.** Finit Bill, la voix transmettant plein d'émotions.

**- Moi...** Tom n'a pas le temps de finir que la tonalité comme quoi Bill a raccroché se fait entendre.

Suite à cette brève discussion, Tom est encore plus perturbé et la fatigue lui retombe d'un seul coup. Le faisant s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, de lui même avec Bill qui lui sert d'ombre partout où il va, même dans les moindres recoins de chez lui.

C'est en se réveillant le lendemain, qu'une idée lui vient, en se souvenant de ce que Bill lui a dit, ainsi que son rêve.

_**POV Bill**_

Bill, lui passa sa journée dans sa planque à surveiller le moindre mouvement de Leidecker. Celui-ci n'étant pas sortit de chez lui. Ce qui surprit le brun, vu qu'il aurait du aller travailler.

Il ne se passa rien de spécial. Toute la journée la musique avait envahie les pièces. Il n'avait rien entendu d'autre de particulier.

Il ne vit tout de même pas la journée passer tellement il était prit dans ses interrogations sur le pourquoi Leidecker n'avait pas était au boulot. Si bien que quand ce dernier sortit de chez lui et que Bill voulut le suivre, il ne put pas le faire car il devait retourner voir Adam.

Il ne pouvait pas rater ce rendez-vous, car il avait énormément besoin de ces renseignements. Ce qui était bien plus important sur le moment.

Il prit donc le même chemin que le matin qui était à l'opposé de celui que Leidecker avait emprunté.

De plus, par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit le matin, il avait préféré avancer le rendez-vous, pensant qu'il y aurait plus de mouvement dans la soirée. S'il avait su, il n'aurait rien changé.

Il était tellement pressé qu'il arriva un peu en avance et dû donc patienter.

Adam arriva environs dix minutes après, avec un sourire dont Bill savait qu'il devait se méfier.

_"Que va-t-il m'arriver ?"_ S'interrogea-t-il. Mais il eut rapidement sa réponse dès que Adam ouvrit la bouche.

**- Alors p'tit Billou, serait-on passé de nouveau du côté obscure de la force ? Je dis ça, mais des meurtres c'est beaucoup plus gros que tes petits vols d'avant.**

Bill qui était déjà à cran, c'était la phrase de trop, surtout venant de lui.

Adam comprit qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'il se taise en croisant le regard sombre et haineux de Bill.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur avec le bras de Bill en travers de la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

**- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mon vieux. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire ce genre de chose. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je trouve ce qu'il faut pour m'innocenter. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas coupable.**

**- Le Bill que je connais oui, mais celui en face de moi, je ne sais pas. Le p'tit Bill ne m'enserrait pas le cou comme tu le fait.** Articule difficilement Adam, tentant de respirer.

Bill remarquant son geste, se reprend rapidement en se reculant, la peur traversant son visage. Il ne se reconnaît pas dans son geste non plus.

**- Excuse vieux, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Tu comprends, dans la situation où je suis, je suis à bout.**

**- T'inquiète p'tit Billou. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te reposer. Je te donne tout ce que tu m'as demandé et rentre. Je passerais demain et tu m'expliqueras mieux. Je t'aiderais, tu le sais.**

Bill le remercia d'un hochement de tête, content d'avoir le soutient d'un ami.

Il va pour partir quand Adam le retient.

**- Au fait, le portable est intraçable à peu près cinq minutes.** Fit Adam avec un clin d'œil, conscient de pourquoi il le lui avait demandé, entre autre.

Bill lui sourit timidement avant de retourner sur ses pas.

Arriver à l'appartement, il s'empressa de composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas parler longtemps avec Tom, mais il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et aussi qu'il serait avec lui quoi qu'il se passe.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il raccrocha quatre minutes plus tard, tout de même content d'avoir put entendre la voix de son hommes.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il plait autant que les autres.

Adam est là, mais pour combien de temps ? Bill va-t-il tenir ?

Pour le savoir, la suite dans les prochains chapitres. ^^

Tchuss.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**POV Bill**_

Sa nuit, comme les précédentes, avait été courte et encore plus lorsque Adam débarqua à à peine 7 heures du matin. Heureusement, il n'était pas venu les mains vides au plus grand bonheur de l'estomac de Bill.

La veille après avoir appelé Tom, il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les dossiers que Adam avait réussit à lui dégoter.

Ils prirent ensemble leur café et viennoiseries, que leur avait apporté Adam, dans le silence le plus complet.

Bill avait toujours un peu de mal à émerger le matin en temps normal, alors là c'était pire.

Adam l'examine durant le déjeuner, et il voyait le p'tit Bill qu'il avait toujours connu. À essayer de paraître fort à l'extérieur, mais qui à l'intérieur était extrêmement fragile. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour rentrer dans la police et supporter ce qui se passe en ce moment sans qu'il n'ait craqué. Mais il se doutait qu'il l'avait déjà fait par rapport à ce qu'il veux montrer.

Leur ventre remplit, Bill commença son récit sur toute cette histoire après que Adam lui ait posé la question.

Ce dernier en savait un peu avec les bruits qu'il avait entendu en faisant ses recherches.

Il savait que Bill ne pouvait pas mentir correctement, et encore moins avec lui qui le connaissait très bien.

Il l'écouta sans le couper une seule fois.

**- Je suis innocent vieux, je comprends pas pourquoi pourquoi on s'en prend à moi. J'ai rien fait de mal.** Geignit le brun se mettant à sangloter sans gêne devant son ami.

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, comprenant le besoin de l'androgyne de se confier et craquer devant une personne qu'il connait et en qui il a confiance. Il le connaissait le Bill, à toujours douter de lui, devant le rassurer pour pas qu'il se renferme sur lui même.

**- C'est bon p'tit Bill, je te crois, je sais que tu es incapable de faire ce genre de chose.**

**- Merci.** Lui souffla Bill en se reculant, calmé et un peu plus serein d'avoir parlé.

**- Surtout...** fit Adam, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs.** Que le p'tit Bill que je connais, quand il était jeune, palissait à vu d'œil et était près à s'évanouir à la vue du sang.**

Il avait réussi à lui tirer un sourire à ce souvenir, ce qui le rassura. Puis il décida d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux collègue du nom de Tom en qui Bill à l'air d'avoir énormément confiance pour lui avoir donné le peu de preuve qui pouvait l'innocenter.

**- Alors, c'est qui ce Tom en qui tu as tant confiance ?**

**- Ben...** hésite Bill.** C'est mon collègue de boulot qui est arrivé le même jour que moi. C'est un ami...** fait Bill pensant que Adam le lâcherait ensuite.

Mais c'était mal connaître Adam et sa curiosité, mais aussi son habileté à découvrir facilement toute sorte de choses.

**- Allez Bill, ne fait pas l'innocent, je te connais. Mais encore, alors ce Tom.**

Adam laisse sa question en suspend pour laisser à Bill pour laisser Bill la terminer.

Ce dernier ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a peur de la réaction de son ami. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait pas du tout quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Du dégoût, du rejet, de la moquerie, de la haine, de la colère. Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Alors il décide pour une sorte de dérivation s'il peut appeler ça comme ça.

**- C'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident.**

**- Bill.** Fait Adam sur un ton de reproche lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le croit pas.** Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot.**

Bill soupire. Il aurait du s'en douter qu'il n'allait pas gober ça gentiment. Et pourquoi posait-il la question alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse à celle-ci.

**- C'est la personne avec qui je sors, mais aussi mon coéquipier.**

**- Allez, raconte moi tout depuis le début.** S'enthousiasma Adam.

Bill soupira face à l'attitude enfantine d'Adam. Sûr qu'avec tout ça, il voudrait avoir les moindres détails. Mais en se souvenant de Tom, un sourire niais prit place sur son visage avant qu'il n'entame son récit de son point de vue.

**- On s'est rencontré lors de notre premier jour. Nos regards se sont accrochés, et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Même si je ne le savait pas encore. Les soirs on se voyait soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre pour boire un coup et discuter. Je me souviens juste que dès le début il avait annoncé la couleur en disant qu'il était gay. Moi même je ne le savais pas pour moi, alors j'ai rein dit. Même pas le fait que les filles ne m'attiraient pas. Puis vint la veille de mon anniversaire.** Son regard se voilà à ce souvenir.** Tom voulait qu'on le fête, alors moi voulant lui faire plaisir j'ai accepté, malgré tu sais quoi.**

Adam acquiesça sachant ce que ce jour représentait pour l'androgyne.

**- La veille, nous avions commencé à préparer la soirée, mais j'ai pas mal bu au fur et à mesure que minuit arrivait et j'ai craqué devant lui. Il a tout fait pour me rassurer, nos regards se sont accrochés et je l'ai embrassé. Ensuite je me suis réveillé le lendemain, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand ça m'est revenu, j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'il ne s'était rien passé. **

**- Quoi ?** S'écrie Adam incrédule.** Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il vous a fallut je sais pas combien de temps ensuite pour vous mettre ensemble.**

Bill secoua la tête montrant qu'il avait tord et qu'il devait le laisser finir.

**- Donc, j'ai parlé de Andy à Tom. J'ai pleuré et lui m'a encore rassuré. On allait s'embrasser quand on a été interrompu et ensuite Tom est rentré chez lui avant de revenir. J'avais tellement angoissé qu'il ne revienne pas que je lui ai sauté dans les bras quand il est arrivé. Il m'a ensuite annoncé que la fête pour mon anniversaire était annulé. Il m'a demandé d'en savoir plus sur Andy, puis on s'est un peu prit la tête car il disait qu'il ne voulait pas être mon ami car il m'aimait. Il avait commencé à partir quand j'ai réagit. Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai embrassé de nouveau.** Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du brun au souvenir. En fait c'était lui qui avait prit l'initiative des deux baisers.

**- Vous deviez être trop mignons et torrides à ce moment là.** Rêvassa Adam en les imaginant bien.

Bill se souvenait de la tête qu'ils avaient tous les deux à ce moment là, et souris béatement.

**- On a mit un bon moment avant qu'on ne passe réellement à l'acte. Il m'a guidé pour le début. Puis avec l'affaire et ce Leidecker qui faisait tout pour me pousser à bout, j'ai craqué. J'ai frappé dans un mur et comme je m'étais cassé des doigts, j'ai été arrêté/ j'ai tout de même continué à travailler sur l'affaire de chez moi/ mais c'est là que des indices ont commencé à être trouvé. Malheureusement, ceux-ci m'accablent. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé des renseignements sur cette Katia Frein car elle venait faire le ménage chez moi et que certaines choses disparaissaient pour se retrouver sur les lieux des meurtres. Donc je m'éloignait de Tom, de peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit vu les victimes ciblées. Vendredi dernier, je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer. J'ai donc décidé de lui donner ma première fois. Ensuite, il m'a rendu une de mes bagues trouvé sur les lieux du crime du même jour, pensant que c'était lui qui l'avait faite tomber. Puis le lundi, j'ai reçut le dernier rapport indiquant que l'A.D.N. Et les empreintes retrouvées correspondaient aux miennes. Après, tu connais la suite.**

La partie que Bill aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se passe.

**- Tom a prévenu qu'il arrivait avec Leidecker donc je suis partit me cacher et voir ce qui allait se passer. En redescendant de mon immeuble, il s'en est prit à Tom. Donc voilà.** Finit le brun.

**- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aiderais.**

Bill arqua un sourcil surprit de ce que vient de lui sortir Adam.

**- Toi m'aider ?**

Celui-ci opina de la tête pour que le brun comprenne qu'il disait vrait.

**- Toi un indique, donc mouchard, un voleur qui veut aider un flic ?**

**- Je te signale que sans l'indique tu n'aurais pas les renseignements et ce lieu, et sans le voleur tu ne pourrais avoir le matériel que tu utilises actuellement.** S'emporta Adam, n'ayant pu se retenir.** Et je te rappelle que ton insigne de flic ne te sert pas à grand chose dans ton cas actuel. De plus, tu était bien content de me trouver.**

Adam respira profondément pour se calmer, sachant qu'il venait de remuer le couteau en voyant la tête de Bill s'affaissait. Il avait besoin d'aide, pas besoin d'être rabroué pour en plus quelque chose qui serait pas spécialement de sa faute.

Bill savait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Mais il ne savait plus comment réagir, ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir réfléchir. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, où commencer. Il se sentait vraiment coupable à ce moment là. Il se dit même qu'il serait capable d'aller directement se rendre et même pas se défendre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Adam, qui savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait déduit avec le récit de Bill que ce dernier n'avait pas mit Tom au courant pour son passé de délinquant, mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas regardé ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il fallait qu'il redonne de l'espoir à Bill et il était sûr que ce dernier trouverait quelque chose dans ces dossiers. Alors il en fit part au brun qui acquiesça en prenant le premier étant celui de Leidecker.

* * *

Voilà, encire un chapitre de posté.

J'espère que cette suite plait comme les autres et que vous ne trouvez pas que ça stagne de trop.

Tchuss.


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**POV Bill**_

Bill éplucha pendant près de une heure le dossier de Leidecker cherchant le moindre indice, la plus petite information qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Pendant ce temps, Adam fit les surveillances, alternant sur la caméra chez Tom, les jumelles pour chez Leidecker et tous les micros. Mais aucun mouvement, aucun bruit en particulier ne se produit, en dehors des planchers ou escaliers qui craquent.

C'était tellement passionnant qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu se fasse entendre.

Bill qui était près à s'arracher les cheveux tant il en avait marre de voir que Leidecker avait toujours tout fait correctement, jusqu'à il y a quelques années où tout commence à bouger et dans le bon sens pour Bill apparemment.

**- Dit, tu les trouves où tous tes renseignements ?** Questionna l'androgyne.

**- Si je te le dis, je ne te servirais plus à rien, ou je serais obligé de te tuer... mais je perdrais mon plus gros client.** Sourit Adam se levant avant de s'asseoir face à Bill qui le regarda vite fait avant de replonger le nez dans le dossier

Adam attendait que Bill lui dise ce qu'il avait trouvé et qui avait l'air si intéressant.

Voyant que rien ne venait, il ose enfin poser sa question, sortant Bill de sa lecture et ses réflections.

**- Ben déjà, Leidecker a eu son examen de police qui portait sur l'affaire B.T.K. et celui qui tue en ce moment reproduit les mêmes méthodes.**

**- Hum.** Fit Adam ancrant ceci d'un côté de sa mémoire pour écouter la suite et après faire le lien avec le reste.

**- Ensuite, son évolution rapide de grade grâce à des interpellation rapides sur certaines affaires, qui duraient depuis un bon moment, juste après qu'il ai été mit sur celles-ci.** Continue Bill reprenant depuis le début et par ordre le dossier.

**- ****Ç****a, ça montre juste que c'est un excellent policier, pas un ripoux.** Contredit Adam.

**- Oui, mais les sujets des affaires sont intrigantes.**

Bill décide de lui parler des sujets principaux, ceux qui pourraient les intéresser le plus.

Puis vient les parties les plus intéressantes.

**- Il y a environs trois quatre ans, il aurait été en couple avec un gars, qui après avoir couché avec Leidecker aurait porté plainte contre harcèlement. Leidecker aurait été amoureux de cette personne, et celle-ci non. Il a été décidé que Leidecker ne devait plus l'approcher ou même prendre contact lui, sous peine de perdre son poste.** Sourit Bill, heureux d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

Adam réfléchit à tout cela, se disant que ça aiderait beaucoup, mais autre chose clochait.

**- S'il est gay, pourquoi s'en prendre à d'autres personnes comme lui. C'est illogique. C'est comme pour toi ce que tu m'as dit. Pourquoi s'en prendre à des gens alors qu'il est comme eux ?** Argumenta Adam, ne voulant tout de même pas chercher à prendre la défense de l'autre.

**- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Écoute la suite. Quelques temps plus tard, il a eu une mise à pied alors qu'il avait frappé un stagiaire - un mec bien sûr - car celui-ci lui aurait fait des avances. Il l'aurait tabassé en disant qu'il n'était pas une tafiole, qu'il ne le serait jamais, et qu'il ne supportait pas les pédales comme lui. Et le plus important, c'est que l'une des premières victimes serait celui dont Leidecker aurait été amoureux d'après un rapport. Alors voilà ma théorie.** Continue Bill dans sa lancée. **Ayant subit une déception amoureuse, il ne supporte plus d'être comme ça, et encore moins ceux qui sont en couples et heureux. Alors il s'en prend à eux pour pas qu'il soit le seul a souffrir, et commence par celui qui l'a **_**"brisé"**_**.** Finit le brun attendant maintenant l'avis de son ami.

Celui-ci réfléchit. Tout ceci se rejoint. Les personnes homos en couple, formant une famille qu'il torture, comme B.T.K. avait fait, pour les faire souffrir autant que lui.

**- Tout cela se tient.** Fait Adam content à son tour pour son amis.

Bill aussi sourit, heureux, mais il le perd assez rapidement redescendant de son petit nuage.

Cette fois, une nouvelle colère gronde en lui. Il ne peut pas la retenir.

Il balance tout ce qu'il y a sur la table d'un mouvement de bras, envoyant tout valdinguer dans la pièce.

Adam sursaute en voyant toute cette rage sortir de ce corps si maigre et fragile de Bill.

Cette rage, qui peu lui faire faire énormément de connerie. Et ça il s'en rappelle bien. Surtout une cicatrice qui parcoure sur toute la longueur d'un cuisse de cette même personne.

Il essaie tout de même de s'approcher doucement de l'androgyne pour ne pas se recevoir de coup. Quand il est assez près, il l'entoure de ses bras, appuyant d'une de ses mains sur sa tête pour la caler dans son cou.

Dans sa colère, Bill mort celle-ci laissant sa trace de dent, mais Adam ne s'en formalise pas.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas p'tit Billou ? Calme toi.** Lui demande-t-il retenant sa voix de monter dans les aigües du à la douleur.

Il faut un petit moment avant que Bill ne s'apaise un peu dû aux mouvements circulaires de la main de Adam posée sur son dos.

Il se redresse un peu avant d'annoncer le verdict.

**- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour le condamner, on n'a pas de preuves matérielles, juste cette supposition. Et je le sens pas du tout pour Tom. Vu le comportement de Leidecker, je suis sûr qu'il est au courant pour nous. J'ai vraiment peur pour Tom. De ce qui peut lui arriver, ce qu'il peut lui faire.** Cette fois, Bill éclate en sanglot.

Sur le coup, Adam se demande s'il n'est pas enceinte, vu ses changements radicaux d'humeur. Mais il se retient de faire cette réflexion. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter.

Il le prit donc de nouveau dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, comme il faisait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune après la mord de Andy.

Le reste de la journée, ils la passèrent à faire les surveillances, pour éviter à Bill d'autres crises de n'importe quel genre. Donc en laissant le dossier de Katia de côté pour le moment.

_**POV Tom**_

Ce matin, Tom est réveillé à l'aube grâce à son fix qui sonne. Il ne décroche pas, se disant que si c'est important on lui laissera un message.

Quelle idée d'appeler si tôt aussi. Les gens normaux dorment encore à cette heure si matinale. Du moins pas pour tous apparemment.

Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir maintenant.

La sonnerie stridente s'arrête enfin. À son plus grand bonheur.

D'un coup, il se redresse d'un coup se disant que c'était peut-être Bill qui avait des ennuies. Mais il se rassura en se rallongeant se disant que si c'était Bill, ce dernier l'aurait directement appelé sur son portable.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est bien ce dernier qui se met à sonner. Il se précipite alors sur ce dernier, appuyant sur le bouton vert sans regarder l'appelant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bi...** commence Tom d'une voix paniqué étant sûr que c'était son amant à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais il est coupé par une voix beaucoup plus sèche, ne pouvant pas du tout être celle de Bill, qui elle est douce.

**- Ah, enfin Kaulitz.** Fait Leidecker sévèrement. **Vous daignez engin répondre. Cela fait près de dix minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre chez vous.**

Tom malgré qu'il soit bien réveillé dû au coup de speed qu'il a eu en croyant qu'il était quelque chose à Bill, à du mal à comprendre pourquoi Leidecker l'appelle à cette heure-ci.

**- Bon Kaulitz, vous être réveillé, où il faut que je vienne vous chercher par la peau des fesses !** S'énerve de nouveau le chef.

**- Pardon, excusez-moi Monsieur Leidecker. Que se passe-t-il ?** Fait Tom se ressaisissant.

**- je viens vous chercher dans une dizaine de minutes en bas de votre immeuble. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Alors soyez prêt.**

_"Encore ?"_ Se dit Tom en entendant que Leidecker a raccroché. _"Cela ne va-t-il donc jamais se terminer ?"_

Mais il se dit que si c'était vraiment Bill, il ne ferait pas ça alors qu'il est recherché. Mais ça peut tout à fait être quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas les projecteurs braqués sur lui, et qui peut faire ça sans se faire remarquer.

Ça serait trop dangereux pour celui qui est recherché. À moins de vouloir avoir encore plus l'attention des autres sur lui en montrant que même recherché, il peut faire ce qu'il veut alors que la police n'arrive pas à mettre le grappin sur lui.

Cela aurait comme effet de provoquer la panique dans la population et peut-être induire en erreur la police et donc permettre aux gens de se révolter contre la justice et permettre au coupable de s'enfuir et donc pas se faire remarquer.

Il en est là de ses réflexion quand Tom monte dans la voiture de Leidecker et qu'il remarque que c'est sa voiture personnelle et pas celle de fonction.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas encore la fin.

Je suis sûr que vous devez vous dire que Leidecker prépare un coup. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. ^^

Tchuss


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

_**POV Tom**_

Leidecker démarra dès que Tom fut dans le véhicule, et commença à lui parler du nouveau meurtre.

**- Homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui est en couple. C'est son petit ami qui a appelé pour nous prévenir dès qu'il est rentré de la boite où il travaillait.**

**- D'accord.** Fait Tom juste avant que le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle.

Mais le tressé est intrigué par le fait que Leidecker ne lui ai pas demandé de le rejoindre sur le lieux, et qu'il soit venu le chercher avec sa voiture.

Puis il se décide de le demander, car il n'aime pas trop ce silence lourd qui s'est installé.

**- Pourquoi vous êtes avec votre voiture personnelle et non celle de fonction M. Leidecker ?**

Ce dernier sourit face à tant de naïveté et ce décide de lui répondre.

**- Tout simplement parce que je n'était pas chez moi, et encore mois au poste de police lorsqu'on m'a prévenu du meurtre. Et appelle moi Donald, Leidecker ça fait vraiment trop formel.**

Tom grimace au fait que son chef lui ai demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Il a l'impression que ce dernier veut embrouiller Tom avec ceci, ou même, le plus gênant... lui faire du charme, qu'il essaie de flirter. Il en a même des frissons d'horreurs qui lui traversent tout le corps.

Beurk, il ne peut et ne veut pas s'imaginer avec lui. La seule personne qu'il aime est Bill, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Même pas son passé de délinquant ou ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Mais un nouveau détail stoppa Tom dans ses réflexions.

Leidecker qui est toujours bien habillé habituellement est en survêtement

**- Désolé, mais comment se fait-il que vous portiez un survêtement ?** Questionna-t-il intrigué.

En détaillant bien son chef, il vit une lueur de panique dans son regard avant qu'il ne réponde avec hésitation. Il avait l'air d'être prit dans un piège, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou même dire.

**- Heu,... comme je t'ai dit, je n'étais pas chez moi... j'étais partit faire un joggings quand on m'a prévenu, et je suis venu direct sans passer chez moi pour me changer.**

Tom était suspicieux à cette réponse. Il avait comme Leidecker était méticuleux dans ce qu'il faisait et portait aussi.

Autre chose l'intrigua tout de même.

**- Vous étiez à votre jogging et vous ne transirez pas ?** S'étonna Tom.

Nouvelle hésitation que Tom vit chez son chef, qui n'avais plus l'air si déterminé et semblait réfléchir à toute blinde.

**- Tout simplement que j'allais commencer. C'est pour cela que je suis en tenue et que je n'ai aucune goutte de sueur.** Fit Leidecker plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Ils durent arrêter leur _"conversation"_ car ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du crime.

L'expert en balistiques les accapara directement leur montrant la scène, avec tous les marquages, ainsi que les différentes indications qu'ils ont put trouver.

C'était un homme de 27 ans, fiancé avec un autre homme, lui de 33 ans. Il travaillait en tant que secrétaire de direction. Aucun casier judiciaire. Mais un détaille qui marqua Tom, sans qu'il n'en fasse la remarque. C'est qu'il avait effectué un stage dans leur commissariat, à leur service, il y a quelques années.

**- Bon, Tom je vous laisse avec le fiancé de notre victimes. Prenez sa déposition. Moi je vais faire le tour et interroger le voisinage. **

Tom n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Leidecker était déjà parti. Il le vit juste sortir de la voiture un sac de sport bleu avec le sigle de Nike et il fut hors de portée de sa vision.

Il soupira, ne pouvant pas le suivre car il avait autre chose de plus important à faire pour le moment, prendre cette fichu déposition car le fiancé aurait vu une personne sortir de chez lui en courant, avant qu'il ne découvre son copain mort.

Il lui fit alors une description de la personne qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Et en l'écoutant, Tom se bloqua. La description correspondait avec celle de... Leidecker. Le témoin était en train de lui donner celle d'une personne qu'il avait cru voir s'enfuir.

Une personne de taille moyenne, mince, mais ayant l'air musclé de dos. Les cheveux court et clair.

Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait correspondre à n'importe qui de cette corpulence, châtain ou blond. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne correspondait en aucun cas avec celle de Bill. Loins de là.

Il est vite sortit de ses pensées par des cris à l'extérieur.

Il s'y précipite voir ce qu'il s'y passe et voit des gens éteindre le feu à leurs poubelles. Apparemment, personne ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se soit déclenché.

Leidecker qui est adossé à la voiture n'a pas l'air inquiet par rapport à tous les autres. Au contraire, un petit sourire orne son visage comme s'il avait l'air fasciné par ce feu.

Tom aimerait bien être dans sa tête pour essayer de le comprendre des fois, de voir ce qu'il s'y passe là dedans. Il ne réagit pas pareil selon les sujets et les personnes avec qui il est.

Leurs regards se croisent. Celui de Leidecker donne des frissons dans le dos du jeune policier. Il est froid, coléreux, mais aussi sarcastique, moqueur. C'est cela qui inquiète mais aussi intrigue le tressé.

Il n'arrive pas à soutenir ce regard qui lui glace le sang.

Alors il reporte son attention sur la poubelle dont les propriétaires ont réussit à éteindre le petit incendie.

Tom s'approche d'eux pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne peut répondre, n'ayant pas pu voir qui avait pu le mettre, comme si quelqu'un essayait de se débarrasser en vitesse de quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de l'objet et pu apercevoir un morceau de tissus non calciné bleu avec un reste de logo qui ressemble à la sorte de virgule de Nike.

Tom se retourne précipitamment vers son chef, mais celui-ci à l'air occupé avec d'autres policiers qui sont sur place. Il en profite alors pour prendre le tissus et le fourrer dans une de ses poches.

Ensuite, il se décide donc de le rejoindre pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

**- Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant Tom ?** Demande-t-il quand il voit le tressé arriver vers lui. Tout ça avec le sourire bien sûr.

**- Non, rien de mon côté.** Mens Tom, méfiant face au blond, ne voulant pas qu'il sache pour la description.** Et vous ? **Essaie-t-il de savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant qu'il était avec le fiancé de la victime.

**- Pas grand chose non plus. À part quelqu'un qui aurait vu un homme de la description de ce Trumper courir aux alentours de l'heure du crime.**

Tom se fige à cette révélation.

Leidecker lui mentirait-il pour voir ce qu'il savait, ou était-ce la vérité. Ça, il ne pouvait réellement le savoir même si pour lui ça pencherait plus pour la première solution.

**- Bon, rentrons au commissariat taper notre rapport, puis continuer quelques recherches.**

Tom acquiesça, non content de devoir à nouveau monter en voiture avec Leidecker et en plus taper un rapport avec ce qu'il savait sur ce meurtre, et un autre sur ses soupçons et indices d'aujourd'hui, comme le lui avait demandé David Jost pour leur propre enquête.

Le reste de la matinée, il la passa à taper ses différents rapports. Donner l'un directement au commissaire et l'autre l'enregistrant sur le réseau pour que tous puissent le consulter.

Puis il passa plusieurs heures à penser à Bill, à ce qu'il faisait à ce moment même, s'il s'en sortait seul, s'il n'allait pas craquer. Cherchai-il au moins des moyens de s'innocenter ? Mais ça il se doutait bien qu'il le faisait car il le lui avait fait comprendre.

Puis dans l'après-midi, le cauchemar de Tom allait débuter, car Leidecker fit son apparition pour qu'il fassent quelques recherches sur Bill et son passé. Tom ferait tout pour ralentir le plus possible son chef et ainsi permettre plutôt à Bill de trouver des preuves de son innocence.

* * *

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

J'ai bien cru qu'il ne serait jamais posté, vu les problèmes que j'ai avec mon ordinateur. mais j'y suis arrivée. I'm the best. lol

En tout cas j'espère qu'il aura plut.

Tchuss.


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**POV Bill**_

Heureusement pour le brun, il n'était pas seul, sinon il aurait craqué depuis un moment et ne ferait pas tout pour s'en sortir. Tom n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Il fera tout pour avoir les preuves de son innocence, et s'il n'en trouvait pas... ben adviendra que pourra.

Mais pour le moment, cela avançait bien pour lui. Après avoir lu le dossier de Leidecker qui avait été assez enrichissant, il s'était attaqué à celui de Katia Frein qui avait été sa femme de ménage.

Celui-ci aussi était très intéressant.

Katia Frein, âge 27 ans. Arrêté trois fois pour détention de drogue. Libéré sous caution par Donald Leidecker car d'après ce qui été dit, elle lui servait d'indic' pour certaines affaires sur la drogue.

Mais ce qui intéressa encore plus Bill, ce fut son lieu de naissance et le nom de la mère. Miranda Leidecker. Également mère de Donald Leidecker. Mais elle a abandonné Katia à sa naissance et ne connaîtrait pas sa vraie famille.

Bill se disait que Leidecker, lui, devait être au courant et devait donc en profiter pour la manipuler.

Alors une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette femme et lui montre les preuves sur sa fraternité avec Leidecker.

Peut-être pourrait-elle lui permettre d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Il en était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyé chez lui sans but précis.

**- C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin !** S'exclama Bill en se redressant.

En fin de comte, Adam avait réussit à s'endormir. Mais face à la douceur de la voix du brun, il se réveilla en sursaut. Sortant d'un rêve bien passionnant, mais surtout très chaud avec un autre homme tellement attirant.

Sur le moment, il fut donc perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Qu'arrive-t-il à son ami ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit avec tout ce bouleversement, craquait-il, que lui arrivait-il donc pour crier comme cela ? Et c'est cette question qu'il posa pour être sûr d'avoir la réponse.

Alors Bill lui expliqua ce qu'il avait apprit en lisant le dossier et donc les nouvelles déductions qu'il en avait faite.

**- Donc je suis sûr que Leidecker sait que c'est sa sœur, et qu'il a peur que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. Mais que elle ne le sais pas, et donc que Leidecker en profite en lui promettant quelque chose en retour ou je ne sais pas quoi. À moins que je ne me goure complètement, ce qui ne m'avantagerais pas.** Fit Bill plus soucieux, cherchant un autre moyen d'avoir cet avantage d'une autre manière.

Alors Adam le regarda partir de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il savait que s'il ne l'interrompait pas maintenant pour lui faire remarquer quelque chose, ce dernier en aurait pour un bon moment avant que l'androgyne ne sorte de ses réflexions.

**- Mais dit moi beau brun, comment réussiras-tu à vérifier cette fameuse déduction.**

**- Grâce à toi Adam.** Sortit Bill au tac-o-tac dès que l'autre brun avait fini sa phrase, lui permettant de ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées.

**- Moi ?** Questionna le fameux brun, étonné de cette remarque.

**- Oui.** Répondit Bill se tournant vers Adam pour qu'il lui explique plus clairement.** J'ai besoin de son adresse, et je sais que tu y arrivera sans mal. Ensuite, il me faudrait de la drogue... hm... plutôt de l'héroïne je dirais.**

Adam cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

Pourquoi Bill voulait de la drogue ? Qu'allait-il en faire ? Était-ce pour lui ?

Adam ferait en sorte que son ami ne s'y mette pas. Quitte à ce le mettre à dos. À le perdre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dedans.

Surtout à cause de cette putain d'affaire de merde.

Était-il si désespéré que cela ?

**- Je t'interdis de t'y mettre p'tit Billou !** Commença à s'emporter Adam, faisant la morale à son ami.** Je connais les ravages que ces merdes font. Surtout au cerveaux. Alors non,...**

**- Ce n'est pas pour moi.** Le coupa Bill avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.** C'est pour Katia. Si j'ai besoin de renseignements, il faut bien que je puisse la soudoyer, que je lui donne un petit quelque chose en échange. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se drogue aux bonbons.** Finit Bill sur une note plus _"douce"_ pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**- Tu ne dois pas faire ça Bill.** Essaya de faire comprendre Adam.** Si tu fais de cette façon, elle risque de soupçonner quelque chose. Elle pourrait ensuite aller tout raconter à son **_**"frère"**_** et ainsi te faire choper.**

Le regard de Bill changea du tout au tout. Celui-ci reflétait la haine, la colère.

Cette facette de Bill lui faisait peur. C'était rare chez lui car il essaye de repousser le plus ce comportement. C'était de famille. Ses parents sont colériques.

Bill a toujours détesté cette partie de lui, car malheureusement il en avait hérité. Mais Bill voyant qu'il devenait comme ses parents fit tout pour se contrôler. Ce qu'il arrivait à faire ne général. Andy était le calme et Bill l'impulsif. Alors ne voulant pas décevoir son frère, il avait réussit à la contenir au plus profond de lui. Mais ça avait empiré avec la mort de Andy.

Mais souvent le désespoir faisait ressurgir cette facette comme un bouclier. Pour se protéger.

Adam était effrayé car il savait que Bill pouvait faire d'énormes conneries en étant dans cet état. Et encore plus quand les mains du brun se mettaient à trembler comme dans le cas présent.

Mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

Bill avait sentit la colère l'envahir, comme s'il ne la contrôlait pas. Et ce sentiment il le connaissait bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle s'insinuait en lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle le contrôle entièrement. Il se bâtait régulièrement contre elle.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était montée violemment en lui qu'il n'avait pas pu la stopper à temps.

Et maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus dur.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses mains qui se mettaient à trembler, mais tout son corps en entier.

Il essaya alors de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu sur le yoga pour réussir à maintenir cette colère sans qu'elle ne sorte trop violemment.

Alors il inspira et expira lentement en fermant les yeux.

Et ceci fonctionna finalement au bout d'un dur labeur pour Bill et un soulagement à Adam qui avait craint pour sa peau.

Le brun suite à sa subite colère et ayant réussit à maîtriser celle-ci, mais aussi parce qu'il ne devait pas dormir, était totalement épuisé et il s'écroula dans les bras de Adam endormi.

Celui-ci, décida de le laisser dormir et l'allongea sur le canapé pour le laisser récupérer tranquillement.

Il était fière de son ami qui avait réussit à se calmer seul, face à cette furieuse colère, malgré la peur qu'il avait eu que tout dérape.

Il décida ensuite de partir et trouver ce dont avait besoin l'androgyne. Il avait comprit que c'était important pour lui et lui permettre ainsi de réussir - l'espérait-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il tenait au brun et espérait donc qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver de grave.


	33. Chapitre 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**POV Bill**_

Bill se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête, mais aussi totalement perdu. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le canapé et seul alors qu'il se rappelait avoir été avec Adam.

Il regarda alors sur le portable l'heure qu'il était et fut surprit de voir qu'il était le lendemain du jour qu'il pensait être à la base.

Il chercha en profondeur pour se remémorer quoi que se soit, mais son mal de tête n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait qu'il prenne quelque chose sinon il était sûr que ça allait finir en migraine et ça en serait fini de sa journée. Car dans ses cas là, il ne valait plus rien. À vomir dû à ça, lui donnant des vertiges dès qu'il bougeait, et faire des piques de température. Alors pour éviter tout cela, il s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine se trouver des comprimés pour la douleur.

Il se remplit un grand verre d'eau avec une surdose de médicament. Mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça n'irait pas mieux.

C'est en se retournant pour poser le verre sur la table qu'il vit un mot signé de Adam.

_"Mon p'tit Bill,_

_Je suis rentré te trouver ce que tu m'as si calmement demandé et en même temps dormir comme un gros bébé. Exactement comme toi à l'instant. ^^_

_É__vite de trop te shooter à l'aspirine pour ta tête sinon tu risques de ressembler à un chien enragé. Lol._

_Quand tout te reviendra, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille. Surtout que je suis fière de toi car avec la violence de cette crise, tu as réussi à te maîtriser seul pour faire le moins de dégât._

_Sûr ce, pose toi, dort encore, je passerais dans l'après-midi où le soir._

_ Ton chieur préféré "_

Bill ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir au moindre sens des phrases de son ami.

Que lui avait-il demandé ? Comment savait-il qu'il aurait mal à la tête ? Pourquoi s'en voudrait-il, et qu'elle crise ?

Il était totalement perdu, jusqu'à ce que les mots fassent leur chemin. _"Crise, mal de tête, oublie."_ Tout ça était lié.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans sa tête quand enfin il comprit le lien.

Lorsqu'il faisait ses crises de _"colère"_, généralement il se payait un mal de tête carabiné, mais il mettait un moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait durant la crise. Et quand ça lui revenait, il lui arrivait de regretter certaines choses, gestes, paroles. Comme à l'instant présent et il s'en voulait énormément.

Car oui, tout était en train de lui revenir. Par petit bout, mais les souvenirs ressurgissaient clairement.

Sa demande assez spéciale, le refus de Adam, la colère qui l'avait rapidement envahi, mais surtout son combat pour prendre le dessus sur celle-ci. Il se remémore le mal qu'il a eu pour se calmer.

La seule chose qui avait fonctionné était de se focaliser sur Tom, son amour pour lui, tous les bons souvenirs ensemble.

Puis il y a eu la déchéance avec cette malheureuse histoire et le mal qu'il avait fait à son amour, l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il n'avait pas tenu et s'était effondré, le trou noir jusqu'au minable réveil.

Mais aussi la peur dans les yeux de Adam l'avait marqué. Il s'en voulait énormément, de plus avec tout ce qu'il lui a demandé, fait subir avec ses sautes d'humeurs.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se contrôler, mais surtout de se faire pardonner. Pas seulement à lui, mais aussi Tom... du moins, s'il arrive à s'en sortir.

Il tourna en rond toute la journée à réfléchir, attendant que Adam se pointe à l'appartement comme il lui avait dit.

_**POV Adam**_

À peine réveillé le lendemain, Adam se prépara pour ce que Bill lui avait demandé.

Il appréhendait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas trafiquer avec les dealers. Plus loin il en était et mieux il se portait. Mais là il n'aurait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Surtout que le seul dealer qu'il connaissait travaillait parfois pour la police, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse enfermer. Il faudrait qu'il soit discret le plus possible. Qu'il ne provoque aucun soupçon sinon il se ferait choper et risquait d'entraîner Bill avec lui.

Mais lui aussi avait quelques contacts dans la police et s'il le fallait, il irait voir directement ce Tom et lui expliquerait tout.

Il sortit donc pour déjà récupérer l'adresse de la fille. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il aille au commissariat pour voir un de ses contacts. Il verrait par la même occasion s'il y avait du nouveau sur cette affaire.

Et cela ne manqua pas du tout. Il apprit qu'un nouveau meurtre avait eu lieux la veille. Il put avoir une copie des différents rapports, ainsi que l'adresse voulue et partit donc voir la prochaine personne.

Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment, il croisa un blond qui en sortait. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose et quand son regard croisa celui de l'autre, il comprit et cacha vite dans sa veste le rapport.

Le blond porta ses yeux sur ce qu'il faisait avant de les froncer, mais continua son chemin. Du moins Adam le vit tourner au coin de la rue.

La peur envahissait Adam. Il venait de croiser le fameux Donald Leidecker en personne. Il espérait juste que lui n'ai pas vu le dossier qui portait le nom du commissariat.

Il pénétra alors dans les escaliers, les descendant pour rejoindre l'appartement voulu. Il put avoir ce qu'il voulait plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait. Apparemment il avait était livré récemment. Il s'empressa donc d'aller rejoindre Bill, lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais durant tout le chemin, il eut la désagréable impression d'être suivit. Mais pourtant à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il n'apercevait rien.

Cette impression le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez le brun, malgré tous les détours qu'il avait utilisé.

Il s'empressa alors de rentrer dans l'appartement, le souffle court, le regard paniqué. C'est comme ça que Bill le trouva dans l'entrée après qu'il ai claqué le porte de celle-ci.

_**POV Bill**_

Il avait sursauté en entendant des clés insérées précipitamment dans la serrure.

Lui qui avait réussit à se poser avait été brusquement réveillé.

En entendant la porte être claquée violemment, il se dirigea arme au point vers l'entrée.

Il souffla de soulagement en remarquant que ce n'était que Adam.

Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le double de cet appartement. Il était minable d'avoir pensé que ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes avec tout ça.

Il tendit sa main vers Adam pour l'aider à se redresser, puis referma à clé.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il vieux ? Pourquoi t'as l'air si paniqué ?**

**- Je... je, tu... il...**

Adam tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à formuler correctement une phrase.

Bill le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui donna un verre d'eau pour le calmer un peu.

Quand ce fut fait, Bill lui parla doucement pour ne pas le brusquer malgré l'envie qu'il avait de tout savoir d'un coup. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Adam, Bill prit la sage décision de ne pas trop le brusquer, de peur de le braquer carrément.

**- Doucement, vas-y doucement. Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**- Comme tu me l'as demandé, je suis allé récupérer l'adresse de Katia et ensuite je suis allé chercher la drogue.**

C'est là que Bill vit la panique envahir de nouveau son ami, et comprit donc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment là. Il le laissa donc continuer.

**- C'est là que je l'ai vu, c'est là bas. Il en sortait alors que moi j'y rentrais. Je sais pas ce qu'il faisait là bas, je n'ai pas pu savoir. En plus j'avais tellement peur que j'ai pas cherché à le demander. Je comprends pas du tout, que cherchait-il là bas ?**

**- Mais de qui tu parles, je suis totalement perdu.** Fit le brun complètement dépité.

**- Mais de ton chef, Donald Leidecker !** S'exclama Adam plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'androgyne.

Bill reçut comme un coup dans l'estomac, ça lui coupa se souffle. Ce fut son tour d'être complètement perdu. Il cherchait lui aussi ce qu'il devait faire là bas. Mais se souvenant que Leidecker pouvait peut-être fournir sa sœur en drogue, il pouvait peut-être faire de même avec des dealers.

Mais avec des peut-être, on peut prévoir beaucoup de choses, mais peut-être pas les faire.

Il se reprit donc.

**- C'est parce que tu l'as croisé que tu te retrouves dans cet état ?** Questionna-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui aurait pu lui faire si peur alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

**- Oui... et non... c'est surtout que tout le long du trajet, j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivit. **

Bill resta scotché sur le canapé, perdu, complètement déconnecté.

* * *

Ah ah !

Et oui j'ai coupé ici... non je ne suis pas sadique... quoi que. lol

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plut.

Tchuss.


	34. Chapitre 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

_**POV Tom**_

Tom ne vit pas beaucoup Leidecker de la journée. Celui-ci n'arrêtant pas de faire des allées et venues dans le commissariat pour des raisons que Tom ne connaissait pas.

Mais ça l'arrangeait énormément de ne pas le voir car il avait du mal avec lui.

Après avoir tapé leur rapport la veille, son chef s'était proposé de le ramener vu qu'il avait été le chercher le matin pour le meurtre. Il avait donc accepté n'ayant pas là force le soir pour rentrer à pied ou même prendre le transport en commun.

Il avait par la suite regretté d'avoir accepté car Leidecker n'avait pas arrêté de frôler sa cuisse soit disant pour trouver un objet dans la boîte à gant, qu'il n'avait finalement pas. Arrivé chez le trssé, il voulu se faire payer un coup à boire, mais Tom avait prétexté avoir le frigo et les placards vides. En retour, le blond insista pour l'inviter à manger vu que Tom avait dit qu'il n'avait rien, et là encore il l'avait repoussé lui disant qu'il n'avait que envie de dormir.

Leidecker s'était alors résigné à repartir chez lui.

Tom en fut grandement soulagé et put enfin rentrer dans son immeuble.

Une fois dans celui-ci, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de peur que Donald le suive, vu qu'il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas encore partit.

C'est quand il eut fermé son appartement à clé qu'il pu souffler de soulagement et se calmer.

Il voyait bien le petit manège de Leidecker depuis que Bill avait disparut à cause des accusation portées contre lui. Il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait des avances, et il avait de plus en plus marre de devoir le repousser et aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il regarde par la fenêtre voir s'il était partit et vit qu'il regardait chez lui, avant de s'en aller enfin.

Et donc aujourd'hui, ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas le voir. Il pouvait souffler un peu et réfléchir plus.

Mais en ce moment, c'est à Bill qu'il pensait. Il avait tellement peur pour lui. Il se posait toujours les mêmes questions :

S'il allait bien ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau, même seulement au téléphone. Comme quelques jours plus tôt.

Puis d'un coup, il se souvient de quelque chose à laquelle il avait pensé à la suite de l'appel mais qu'il n'avait pas encore pu vérifier. Il fallait qu'il fouille chez lui, voir si ce que Bill lui avait dit était ce à quoi il pensait.

Il va pour partir, quand en passant devant le bureau de Jost, celui-ci l'interpelle pour qu'il revienne le voir.

**- Fait chier.** Se met à jurer Tom ayant oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de passer.** Oui Monsieur.** Fit-il en entrant alors qu'un autre policier en sortait, fermant la porte derrière lui.

**- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Tom ?**

**- Comment veux-tu que ça aille avec toute cette merde, j'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, et j'ai l'impression de dormir debout, tellement je dors peu la nuit. J'ai peur pour Bill, que je ne puisse pas l'innocenter à temps, qu'il se fasse choper, ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose comme... comme ce qui arrive à tous ces autres personnes. Que je ne puisse rien faire pour lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Qu'il... qu'il... qu'il...** Se met à craquer Tom, en pleur.

David vérifie que tout est bien fermé niveau rideaux qui donnent sur les autres bureaux extérieur pour ne pas être vu.

Il s'avance vers Tom pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer comme il pouvait.

Il savait que ça ferait du bien au tressé de se lâcher un peu.

Quand au bout d'un moment ce fut le cas, il se recula pour regarder le plus jeune avant de lui dire.

**- Je veux que tu te reposes Tom. S'il le faut je te retire de l'affaire. Ça te touche de trop près.**

Cela eu comme l'effet d'une douche froide à Tom qui réagit rapidement.

**- Je t'en supplie, s'il te plait ne me retire pas de l'affaire. Ça sera pire, je ne pourrait pas rester en place. Je t'en prit ton...**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon Tom. Je ne t'enlèverais pas de l'affaire.** Le coupe Joste en voyant la panique de Tom.** Mais à une seule condition.** Le prévint-il.

Tom était tout ouïe d'un coup, et hocha la tête en signe qu'il acceptait. Il ferait tout pour qu'il puisse rester sur l'affaire et faire plaisir à David.

**- Je veux que tu ne viennes pas demain, ainsi que ce week-end. Que tu en profites pour voir tes parents et Lalie. Mais surtout que tu te reposes loin de tout ça. Pour demain je le surveillerais si ça peut te rassurer.**

Tom acquiesça, sachant que s'il ne faisait rien de tout ça, il serait au courant et l'exclurait jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire.

David lui permit de rentrer chez lui par la suite et le tressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Surtout en se souvenant pourquoi il voulait partir plus tôt.

Il allait tenir sa promesse faite à son supérieur, mais avant il fallait qu'il véridie quelque chose. Qu'il soit fixé.

Quand il fut enfin chez lui, du à la circulation, il était déjà plus de 18h30.

Il fouilla dans tout son appartement de fond en comble et trouva au bout de deux heures ce qu'il cherchait.

Une mini caméra, ainsi que trois micros. Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt avec la phrase de Bill. Du moins si c'est bien lui qui le surveille avec ceci. Mais il fallait qu'il tente. Il a besoin de l'entendre pour pouvoir se rassurer et aller loin de tout ça durant ces trois jours. Il espère juste qu'il ne se passera rien pendant ce lapse de temps.

Il prit une feuille et écrivit dessus, souhaitant qu'il ne se trompe pas sur qui utilisait la caméra, mais aussi qu'il soit devant l'écran à ce moment là.

_**POV Bill**_

Bill était resté scotché mais pas longtemps.

Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la fenêtre essayant de ne pas se faire voir de l'extérieur.

Il scruta la rue, mais repéra bien vite la personne dont Adam avait si peur.

Leidecker était bien en bas dans la rue, regardant vers l'immeuble où ils étaient. Il devait chercher dans lequel des appartement Adam s'était dirigé. Mais heureusement pour eux, il ne du rien trouver, car il repartit en direction de chez lui.

Cela leur permit de respirer correctement après cette montée soudaine d'adrénaline d'être découvert.

Bill retourna auprès de son ami pour le rassurer, car celui-ci appréhendait qu'à cause de lui Bill se fasse prendre. Pour lui éviter cela, il fallait qu'il attire moins l'attention, qu'il s'éloigne du brun le plus possible, mais en l'aidant tout de même. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de l'abandonner complètement dans un moment pareil. Surtout entre autre par ce qu'il tenait à ce qu'il s'en sorte.

Il fallait qu'il prenne sa décision le plus rapidement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Adam.** Commence le brun, coupant ce dernier dans ses réflexions.** Il vient de partir, apparemment il n'a rien trouvé de suspect. Calme toi, on ne risque rien.**

En disant cela, Bill essaya de s'en persuader lui-même. Car si Leidecker commence à avoir des soupçons, il risque de surveiller un peu plus le coin. Et donc Bill serait encore moins libre dans ses mouvements. Alors lui même devrait faire encore plus attention à ce qu'il allait faire et à ses déplacements.

**- Peut-être, mais à cause de moi, il peut se poser des questions. Car je crois qu'il y a peu de personnes avec le même look que moi dans le quartier. Donc...** Il ne continue pas, coupé une fois de plus par Bill.

**- Si... moi. J'ai le même look. Mais je te l'accorde peu des gens d'ici ont le même d'après ce que j'ai put voir. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

Adam ne disait rien, mais sa décision était enfin prise et il fallait qu'il l'explique à l'androgyne, mais aussi se justifie.

**- Bill.** Commence-t-il prenant un air sérieux et fixant le brun.** Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je ne vienne plus ici et qu'on évite tous les deux le contact direct. Promis, je t'aiderais.** Reprend-il quand il voit la mine déconfite de Bill, qui voyait en lui quelqu'un qui le lâchait encore une fois.** Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, mais pour tu ne te fasses pas prendre, il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi et tes capacités aussi. Donc je vais partir, mais si tu as vraiment besoin et que c'est indispensable, je veux que tu prennes tout de même contact et que tu ne fonces pas tête baissée. Promis ?**

Bill regardait ailleurs, ne voulant pas craquer devant son ami qui était en train de lui annoncer qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul. Mais il ne pouvait aller contre sa décision et l'obliger à rester. Surtout qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour lui et avait déjà prit énormément de risque pour l'aider. Alors il acquiesça et prit son ami dans les bras alors que celui-ci quittait l'appartement lui disant sincèrement qu'il était désolé.

Bill n'avait plus le cœur à faire quoi que se soit de productif ce soir. Alors il mit le dossier du dernier meurtre, ainsi que l'adresse à part et se plaça devant son écran pour essayer de voir son Tom. S'il était rentré _"tôt"_ce soir.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Juste en face sur l'écran vidéo, il y avait une feuille avec écrit dessus :

_"Appelle-moi, j'en ai besoin. STP."_

Donc Tom avait déjà découvert la caméra. S'il lui demandait cela, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin. Alors il prit le portable que Adam lui avait fournit et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Et oui ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue et j'en suis extrêmement désolé.

Mais promis je n'attendrais plus si longtemps.

Pour la peine j'ai une surprise... un second chapitre.

Tchuss.


	35. Chapitre 34

_**Chapitre 34**_

_**POV Tom**_

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Tom tenait la feuille devant la caméra. Il commençait à désespérer, ainsi qu'à avoir mal aux bras à les tendre en l'air pour que le message soit lisible.

Il allait baisser les bras quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

En voyant que le numéro était inconnu, il sut de suite qu'il avait réussi.

Il s'empressa donc de répondre.

**- J'ai bien cru que j'allais choper une crampe.** Sourit-il.

Un rire lui répondit. Et ce rire lui avait tellement manqué, à ne plus l'entendre.

Il était soulagé, un minimum.

**- Je t'ai appelé dès que je t'ai vu.** Lui répondit Bill, lui aussi content de pouvoir entendre cet être si cher à son cœur dont il était séparé.

**- Je t'aime mon bébé, tu me manques tant.** Fit le tressé plus sérieusement.

**- Toi aussi mon cœur. Je voudrais tellement t'avoir dans mes bras, pouvoir te câliner.**

**- Je voudrais pouvoir sentir ton corps contre le mien, être sûr que tu es là. Bien vivant, avec moi et non loin.** Continua Tom, sa bonne humeur se faisant la malle en même temps que la réalité faisait de nouveau surface.

Sa gorge se serra de peine.

Il se doutait que bill lui aussi se sentait mal. Ça s'entendait dans sa voix tremblante dès qu'il parlait.

**- Rassure toi mon cœur.** Lui dit le brun.** Je ne suis pas seul. Du moins j'ai un contact qui m'aide. Je ne suis pas loin. Et comme je t'ai dit, j'aurais toujours un œil sur toi.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.** Fit Tom essayant de sourire.** Il m'a fallut du temps, mais j'ai trouvé.** Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère un peu.

**- C'est ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.** Bill se sentait un peu plus serein. Mais le temps défilait trop vite.** Je dois te laisser à cause du risque de traçage. Mais promis, je te rappelle dans une demie heure.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que la tonalité se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

Il allait passer un savon à Bill dès qu'il l'aurait de nouveau pour lui avoir raccroché au nez. Mais en voyant le temps qui s'était écoulé durant leur conversation, il comprit mieux.

Cela faisait presque six minutes qu'ils discutaient.

Maintenant, il s'en voulait si Bill se faisait arrêter à cause de ça, et donc de lui.

Que pourrait-il faire si c'était le cas. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait rien pour pouvoir l'innocenter.

Il était actuellement sur le canapé, à attendre que sa moitié le rappelle, qu'il puisse s'excuser de ne pas avoir vu la durée. Il faudra qu'il fasse plus attention.

Son portable se mit de nouveau à sonner, et mit pas plus de temps à répondre.

C'était bien de nouveau le brun, et un sourire reprit place sur son visage.

Il lui avait tant manqué en si peu de temps.

Il était vraiment accro à son Bill. C'était sa propre drogue, et il ne voulait pas s'en passer, bien au contraire. Et il savait qu'il pourrait et voudrait mourir pour lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

**- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'avais dépassé au niveau du temps.** S'excusa le brun, directement.

Pour Tom, Bill n'avais pas à s'excuser et le lui dit.

**- Non mon bébé, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je te demande de m'appeler et ensuite, je ne fait pas gaffe au temps à discuter avec moi.**

**- Mais...** Commença Bill.

**- Mais rien mon bébé. On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça. Je veux juste t'entendre, te savoir en vie et libre.**

Tom sourit de plus bel, car il savait que Bill se sentait gêné. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en couple, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Alors il avait toujours un peu de mal à parler, s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, ce qu'il ressentait.

C'est ce petit côté timide, candide du brun qui le faisait fondre un peu plus à chaque fois.

Le tressé s'en souvenait de la première fois qu'il le lui avait fait remarqué. Son côté peu sûr de lui, tout à l'opposé de quand il travaille.

Cela avait fait rougir Bill jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce qui avait fait que Tom avait craqué et qu'il avait sauté sur l'androgyne pour le courir de baisers, tendres, passionnés, amoureux.

Mais là il dérivait. Il fallait qu'il dise à Bill pour ce weekend pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

**- Au fait mon bébé, il fallait que je te dise que à partir demain, je passe mon weekend chez mes parents. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas.**

Il y eu un petit silence où Bill assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne comprenant pas la raison vu qu'il fallait rester sur ces garde avec tous les évènements.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il complètement bloqué et inquiet.

**- Le commissaire m'a donné ma journée de demain et m'a un peu obligé à m'éloigner de l'affaire pour le weekend, que je me repose un peu. Si je n'acceptais pas, il m'aurait carrément enlevé de l'affaire.**

**- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas un coup de l'autre pour pouvoir en profiter pendant ton absence ?**

Mais Bill ne put avoir sa réponse car cela faisait presque cinq minutes qu'ils discutaient. Alors il raccrocha de nouveau pour le rappeler un peu plus tard.

_**POV Bill**_

Le brun était en train de cogiter sur ce que Tom lui avait dit.

Il est sûr que Leidecker a fait en sorte que Tom parte pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes et avoir le champ plus libre.

Ce qui devait donc dire que le commissaire était lui aussi dans le coup. Et donc Tom en plus grand danger.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi laisserait-il tout de même Tom sur l'affaire ? Pour pouvoir le faire plier ?

Il était en train de s'embrouiller complètement et la migraine allait montrer le bout de son nez si ça continuait.

En attendant donc, il prit le dossier de Katia pour an savoir plus sur elle. Pour réussir à l'amadouer et lui faire dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ne pensant qu'à Tom et tout ceci.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, donc il composa de nouveau le numéro de son amour.

**- Alors, t'es sûr qu'il ne va pas en profiter pendant que tu ne sera pas là ?** Demanda-t-il de nouveau quand Tom décrocha.

**- Non mon bébé, vu que le commissaire veillera sur lui.**

Bill fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

**- T'es sûr que lui non plus n'est pas dans l'affaire, pour pas qu'on trouve le véritable coupable ?**

Il entendit Tom rire, mais il ne lui était pas transmit. Au contraire, il était bien plus qu'inquiet.

**- Oui je suis sûr mon bébé. Car j'ai confiance en lui, qu'il sait pour ce que tu m'as donné car je lui en ai parlé et qu'il est plus ou moins au courant pour nous. Qu'il veut lui aussi t'innocenter.**

Bill resta bloqué sur ces paroles, il trouvait ça totalement absurde de faire confiance en quelqu'un qui était au dessus de Leidecker et qui n'avait jamais rien vu de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi aurait-il confiance en un jeune policier qui vient juste d'arriver, et qui plus est serait en couple avec son collègue.

**- Mais comment se fait-il que tu ai confiance en lui, alors que peut-être il joue avec toi pour ensuite faire pression sur toi ou même sur moi.**

**- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire au téléphone au cas où je serais sur écoute, mais fait moi confiance. Je te promets qu'il veut nous aider.**

Bill n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il se devait de faire confiance en son Tom, sinon en qui l'aurait-il. Même pas en lui, ni Adam... en personne. Et là il était sûr qu'il craquerait à en devenir fou.

**- Je vais te laisser alors mon cœur si tu vas chez tes parents. Je te fais d'énormes bisous et profite de ton weekend alors.**

**- ****À toi aussi mon bébé. Je t'aime, je serais toujours là pour toi ai confiance. **

**- Hm. Je t'aime moi aussi.**

Puis il raccrocha pour la dernière fois, le morale en berne.

Alors il alla donc se coucher malgré sa migraine qui avait finalement fait son apparition.

* * *

Et oui le second chapitre.

J'espère qu'il aura plu, tout comme l'autre en tout cas.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Tchuss.


	36. Chapitre 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

_**POV Tom**_

Le tressé se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, ayant prit le rythme du boulot.

Comme il n'avait rien de spécial à faire, il prépara ses affaires et partit pour aller chez ses parents.

De toute façon, il était sûr qu'ils étaient au courant de sa venue.

Durant le trajet, il repensa à ce que Bill lui avait dit la veille. Qu'il fallait faire attention à David.

Lui savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son supérieur.

Si le brun connaissait la raison, il le comprendrait et serait du même avis. Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler, n'ayant pas été une préoccupation principale.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour arriver chez ses parents qui, comme il le pensait, étaient au courant de sa venue.

Même un petit déjeuner lui avait été préparé.

**- Oh Tom, mon chéri. Je suis si contente de te voir.**

**- Moi aussi maman ça me fait plaisir.** Bise-t-il sa mère.

**- C'est étonnant que tu viennes comme ça à l'improviste.** Continu son père l'étreignant à son tour dans ses bras.

**- Comme s'il ne vous avait pas mit au courant déjà.** Répondit Tom sarcastique face au faux semblant de ses parents.** C'est bon, vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là.**

Le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait en arrivant venait de le déserter. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire confiance. Qu'elle idée d'avoir demandé à être dans le même service que lui. Le tressé se demandait parfois ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment là pour en avoir fait la demande après son examen. Rien. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y était.

Mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Bill s'il avait été dans un autre service. Donc en fin de compte il ne le regrettait pas du tout.

**- Mais s'il ne t'avait pas obligé à venir, tu ne serait pas venu avant longtemps, et te serais tué à la tâche.** Reprit son père, faisant en même temps sortir Tom de ses pensées.

Il se mit à baragouiner, mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par un cri où on pouvait reconnaître son prénom, provenant de Lalie.

Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir dans ceux-ci.

**- Je suis contente de te voir mon grand-frère rien qu'à moi.**

**- Moi aussi ma petite puce.** Lui répondit-il.

Puis il la vit tourner sa tête partout, cherchant quelque chose.

Le tressé intrigué le lui demanda.

Elle se retourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux tristes dans les siens avant de répondre.

**- Il est où ton chéri n'amoureux ? Il n'est pas là Billou ? Je veux le voir moi.** Fit-elle toute innocente.** C'est mon chéri à moi aussi. Il me l'a dit tu sais.**

Une larme solitaire coula sur le visage de Tom. Lui aussi voudrait tant le voir.

La joie qu'il avait retrouvé en voyant Lalie, le quitta de nouveau.

Il fit un terrible effort pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleur, et ainsi effrayer sa sœur.

Il se proposa ensuite d'emmener sa petite puce à l'école pour se changer les idées et lui promis de venir la chercher le soir même.

_**POV Bill**_

À son réveille, Bill n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Cela dû entre autre à sa migraine de la veille qui ne l'avait pas quitté, mais aussi car il était plus de midi. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se lever si tard et peut-être louper quoi que se soit.

Il prit donc de quoi soigner son mal de tête, et quelque chose à grignoter.

Il s'assit donc à table en mordant dans un morceau de pain remplit de nutella, ayant pas le courage de se faire autre chose de plus consistant.

Ses yeux se portèrent donc sur le dossier face à lui. Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Surtout que ça pouvait être important. Il prit donc le temps de le lire minutieusement, tout en enfournant de temps en temps un nouveau morceau de pain.

Il faillit s'étouffer en arrivant à la fin, au rapport de Tom qui avait l'entête avec la signature de David Jost et juste à côté écrit _"lu et approuvé"_.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'en fin de compte il était vraiment de leur côté ?

Pouvait-il vraiment prendre ceci en compte ? Ne serai-ce pas un stratagème pour berner Tom et lui entre autre ?

C'était pas vraiment le moment pour se concentrer sur ça, mais plutôt ce qu'il lisait.

Tom et Donald avaient un rapport différent sur la description du "meurtrier". Leidecker décrivant un homme identique à Bill, et Tom un blond plutôt ressemblant à Leidecker. De plus Tom aurait découvert un sac calciné comme celui du plus vieux, ayant remarqué un sac semblable quand celui-ci était venu le chercher...

**- QUOI ? Venu le chercher chez lui avec sa voiture personnelle ? Mais il se croit où celui-là ?** S'exclama le brun, la jalousie faisant son apparition à la lecture du rapport de Tom. Surtout ce qu'il s'était passé et dit durant le trajet.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à penser pour le moment. Du moins ce n'était pas le principal.  
Il fallait qu'il aille voir cette Katia avant la fin du weekend. Car il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et généralement il les suivait.

Alors il reprit le dossier de la fameuse sœur de Leidecker et le vérifia de nouveau, ainsi que l'adresse pour qu'il puisse essayer de la retrouver.

Après cela, il essaya de se trouver un scénario pour que ça soit un minimum crédible. Mais il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce que cela allait donner. Il prit donc la décision de faire ça au feeling et selon ce qu'elle dirait et la tournure des événements. Surtout qu'elle l'avait vu en faisant le ménage chez lui.

Il prit donc la dose d'héroïne que Adam lui avait trouvé, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à marchander avec ça pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Il alla se changer, optant pour des habits plus larges que ceux qu'il a l'habitude de porter qui pourraient lui porter préjudice. Il trouva aussi parmi le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emmené de chez lui, un casquette qui lui permettrait de cacher un minimum son visage et donc ne pas porter l'attention sur lui.

En partant, il s'arrêta à côté de sa moto qui est toute sa vie. En dehors de Tom bien sûr maintenant. Il passa sa main dessus, remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucune égratignure. Si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Et c'était de même pour son cœur, car là il était quasiment sûr de perdre tout contrôle. C'est pour cela qu'il devait trouver le véritable coupable et s'innocenter avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que se soit.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partir avec en plein jour. Elle ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Il passa toute l'après-midi dans les rues mal famées, à attendre si Katia Frein montrerait le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être chez elle, vu que personne ne répondait. À moins qu'elle ne soit trop défoncée pour sortir.

La nuit était bien avancée quand il déclara forfait pour la journée. De plus il n'avait pas arrêté de se faire aborder par des gars lui proposant de la drogue ou de l'argent pour coucher avec. Mais dès qu'il montrait son arme,ou même son regard noir ils le laissaient tranquille.

Il était vraiment agacé de ne pas avoir put trouver ce qu'il voulait dès aujourd'hui. Mais il fallait bien se douter que ça ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras comme ça.

C'est furibond qu'il rentra à l'appartement, mais arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se figea.

Il vit bien clairement Leidecker sous un lampadaire en train de regarder vers là où il habitait provisoirement.

La peur s'empara de lui.

L'avait-il découvert ? Savait-il qu'il le surveillait ? Ou pire, attendait-il son retour pour pouvoir l'épingler ?

Il se faisait peut-être des films car au bout de un quart d'heure, il partit rentrant chez lui.

Le brun souffla un bon coup, heureux de ne pas avoir été découvert. Surtout au coin de la maison juste à côté de là où se trouvait Leidecker.

Il attendit un peu plus pour être sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans être vu par la mauvaise personne.

Il mit un long moment pour s'endormir. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler le tressé pour lui parler et se rassurer.

Le lendemain, très tôt il était déjà dans la rue où habitait Katia.

C'est en début d'après-midi qu'il la vit rentrer chez elle. Il la suivit donc jusque devant sa porte. Il y frappa et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre.

Ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après.

**- Bonjour Katia. Tu te souviens de moi ?** Fait Bill sarcastique mettant son pied devant la porte quand elle essaya de la fermer en le reconnaissant.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai prit, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui ne m'ont pas permis de poster.

J'es suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé.

J'espère que ce chapitre et celui d'après vous plaira.

Tchuss


	37. Chapitre 36

_**Chapitre 36**_

_**POV Bill**_

Bill n'attendit pas son autorisation pour forcer l'ouverture de la porte face à la résistance de Katia, et d'entrer. Il ferma la porte et se mit devant cell-ci pour plus de précaution.

Il voulait jouer la carte du gars violent, mais devant la panique de la femme, il décida de changer de stratégie.

Il était sûr que sinon ça serait pire, qu'elle se braquerait et que par n'importe quel moyen il ne pourrait rien lui soutirer.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter de devoir utiliser ce qu'il avait dans la poche comme marchandage. Il ne pourrait plus être crédible si c'était le cas.

En plus de pouvoir s'en sortir, il voulait l'aider elle aussi.

Pour cela, il lui devait la vérité, tout lui expliquer sur ce qu'il savait sur elle.

Mais avant tout ça, il fallait qu'il réussisse à lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

**- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.** Commença doucement Bill repassant au vouvoiement exprès.

**- Ah ouais ?** Fait-elle suspicieuse cherchant du regard un moyen de s'échapper.

Bill se doutait de ce qui passait par la tête de Katia. Il le voyait bien aux regards qu'elle jettait à gauche et à droite.

**- Oui, je vous le promets Katia. Je suis...**

**- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes inspecteur.** Le coupe-t-elle sèchement.** Vous êtes un dangereux criminel et je vais pour cela appeler la police.**

**- Faites-le. Le temps qu'ils arrivent je serais loin.**

Il vit dans son regard qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais surtout si Leidecker apprenait qu'il était venu, ça serait pire pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle hésitait sur le comportement qu'elle devait avoir et ce qu'elle devait faire.

**- Je vous le promets. **Reprit le brun.** Je ne suis pas armé. J'ai juste 2-3 papiers à vous montrer en échange de quelques renseignements.**

Pour montrer à Katia qu'il disait vrai et qu'il n'avait aucune arme sur lui, il ôta sa veste, son pull et t-shirt en faisant le tour sur lui-même, puis souleva les bas de son jean avant de se revêtir.

Par contre, il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait un magnétophone pour pouvoir enregistrer éventuellement ce qu'elle lui dirait. Cela pourrait entre autre lui servie de preuve selon ces dires bien sûr.

La femme ne dit plus rien, regardant attentivement le brun, attendant ses explications, ce qu'il attendait d'elle mais surtout savoir ce qu'il avait à lui proposer en échange.

Il le comprit et attaqua directement.

**- Vous vous doutez que je suis au courant de ce que vous avez fait chez moi et qui vous y a envoyé. Mais je voudrais savoir les raisons exactes, le pourquoi, et que vous me donniez plus de renseignements sur Donald Leidecker.**

Il a à peine prononcé cette phrase qu'il la voit blêmir d'un coup et comprend qu'il a visé juste.

Mais ce dut pire que précédemment cette fois. Elle se précipita vers ce qui devait la salle de bain, et s'enferma dedans avant que Bill ait put bouger

Il souffla d'exaspération, déjà fatigué du peu de conversation, s'il peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est d'un pas las qu'il alla se poster près de la porte d'où Katia c'était enfermée.

De toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par un autre endroit vu qu'elle était au cinquième étage.

Il toqua à la porte avant de lui demander de sortir.

**- Je ne vous veux aucun mal Katia. Je sais ce qui vous fait peur, et je vous jure que Leidecker ne vous fera aucun mal. Je ferais tout pour l'en empêcher.**

Il savait qu'en lui jurant elle le croirait, car elle était catholique, et que jurer sans tenir sa parole serait un affront en Dieu.

Il attendit un petit moment vu qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Elle devait réfléchir, mais si ça continuait il allait s'agacer car il n'avait pas toute la journée.

Il allait pour taper de nouveau à la porte et menacer la femme quand il entendit la cliquetis significatif de la serrure.

Apparemment elle avait prit la décision de l'aider. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement.

**- C'est vrai ce que vous me dites, vous me jurez de l'empêcher de me faire du mal ?** Fit-elle la tête basse.

**- Oui je vous le jure Katia.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je j'aurais en échange des renseignements que vous me demanderez.**

**- Déjà d'envoyer ce connard en prison, mais aussi des renseignements sur vos origines.**

Il voulait éviter d'évoquer la seringue dans sa poche, ne voulant pas l'utiliser et donc tomber aussi bas que l'autre salopard.

En évoquant ses origines, il aperçut les yeux de la femme s'illuminer. Il comprit donc qu'il avait visé juste.

Ensuite elle l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle et lui fit comprendre de commencer sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

**- Tout d'abord, expliquez moi en détail ce que Leidecker, si c'est bien lui, vous a demandé de faire chez moi.**

**- Oui c'est bien Donald Leidecker qui m'as dit d'aller faire le ménage chez vous. Au début je faisais le ménage, mais au bout de deux jours, il est revenu me voir et m'a obligé à vous dérober certaines choses. Pourquoi ? Ça il ne me l'a pas dit. Je n'avais pas le choix, sinon il me renvoyait directement en prison alors que c'est lui qui m'en faisait sortir.**

Elle continua par la suite à raconter au brun tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce que Leidecker voulait. C'est à dire des objets personnels, ou cheveux du brun et qu'en ayant vu les infos, elle avait comprit pourquoi il les lui avait demandé.

Mais elle n'avait jamais su les raisons exacts pour lesquelles il les voulait. Elle avait accepté de le faire car Leidecker la menaçait de la ramener direct en prison et l'y laisser croupir. De plus, c'est lui qui lui fournissait la drogue dont elle avait besoin.

Depuis que Bill était recherché elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui, ce qui ne la rassurait pas car elle appréhendait énormément un nouvelle rencontre.

Bill avait bu toutes les paroles de la femme, n'oubliant pas d'enregistrer ce qui pourrait en partie le sortir de cette galère.

Il remarqua bien que Katia ne connaissait pas le lien qu'elle avait avec Donald, et donc elle n'avait rien de concret à lui apporter sur le pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais c'était déjà ça avec ce qu'il venait de récolter.

Maintenant c'était à lui de lui donner sa contre partie. Le seul bémol, c'est que ça allait faire un choc à la femme et il ne savait pas si ça serait bon pour lui ou pas par la suite.

**- Donc voilà, comme promis je vous donne des renseignements sur vos origines. Mais avant que vous ne le lisiez, je veux que vous sachiez que cela vient d'un dossier du commissariat. Donc tout ce qu'il a à l'intérieur est exact et vérifié.**

Bill lui tendit le dossier en question. Katia le prit avec les mains tremblantes avant de l'ouvrir et commençant sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur, qui fut vite transformée par de la fureur mélangée à de la peine.

Bill ne pouvait pas la laisser en partant comme un voleur. Il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça et voulait lui proposer autre chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir en l'éloignant de son frère et de tout ce qui l'entour pour le moment.

Quand elle eut fini, elle leva sur Bill un regard désespéré, le suppliant silencieusement que ça soit faux.

**- Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Comment se fait-il que ce soit mon frère ? Et lui est-il au courant ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? C'est à cause de lui que je me drogue.** Elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle s'effondra en pleur.

Bill ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle soit sous le choc. Il ne voudrait pas être à sa place. Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Surtout avoir un frère comme ça, qu'il l'a fait plonger dans la drogue, et encore plus qui en profite pour se servir d'elle quand il avait besoin.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Katia, mais tout ceci est vrai et j'en suis désolé. Mais je me devais de vous dire la vérité, pour qu'il n'en profite plus pour vous utiliser comme une marionnette.**

**- Malgré ça, je vous remercie.**

**- Je veux, pour votre sécurité, que vous partiez de cette ville. Je peux même vous aider à vous en sortir avec la drogue. Je connais quelqu'un qui dirige un institut et il vous aidera.**

Il vit dans le regard de Katia qu'elle réfléchissait à sa proposition. Il était vrai qu'il fallait qu'elle parte et elle voulait aussi se sortir de toute cette merde.

Bill resta encore près d'une heure le temps de contacter la personne de l'institut, et aider Katia à préparer ses affaires pour qu'elle parte de cette ville avant que Leidecker ne mette la main sur elle de nouveau.

Quand à lui, Bill, il du donc rentrer à la planque sans avoir les renseignements exacts sur Leidecker, mais assez pour l'aider à se défendre un minimum.

En mettant les mains dans les poches de sa verte pour les protéger du froid, il tomba sur un tube long. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait la seringue d'héroïne.

Il la sortit et la regarda. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que les accros aimaient la dedans. Il aurait bien voulu tester, mais il ne devait pas le faire. Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point.

Alors il jeta la seringue contre un mur sur lequel celle-ci se brisa et le liquide glissa jusqu'au sol, n'ayant pas de regret à son geste.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plu aussi.

Le prochain arrive bientôt.

Tchuss


End file.
